


First Time(s) For Everything

by nuttinonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Arguing, Atheist Yuri, Being Walked In On, Bottom Otabek Altin, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, DJ Otabek Altin, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Fight, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genital Piercing, Lingerie, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Moving In Together, Muslim Otabek Altin, Orphanage, Otabek moves to Russia, Otabek speaks kazakh A Lot, Otabek visits from Almaty, Post-Canon, Sex Toys, Sharing a Bed, Skype, Skype Sex, Smut, Tattoos, Top Otabek Altin, Top Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri is 20 and Otabek is 23, bed sharing anxiety, for now lol, otayuri - Freeform, paint fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: A slice of life series following the development of Otabek and Yuri's relationship! Chapters can be read separately as oneshots, or as a continuous story, but chapters will reference each other! First times will be a running theme, starting with the first chapter!They ignored the movie and made small talk for a little while, just wanting to hear each other’s voices. Yuri complained about how early Yakov scheduled him to practice, how Mila couldn’t shut up lately about her new boyfriend. Otabek talked his ear off about the new song he was mixing and about his ideas for next season’s programs. It was time to pick the music, but Otabek had been having a tough time settling.Yuri eventually just turned the volume down and rolled onto him, pressing soft kisses to his jaw between words. “Hey, we should play something.”





	1. First Time For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's been trying to work up the nerve to actually sleep with Otabek for months when he finally comes to visit from Almaty.
> 
> He was thinking maybe tonight was the night. He had been really hesitant to have sex despite how much he loved Otabek. He was afraid of the pain, scared to be such a virgin when he knew Otabek had experience. They had done some things before. Plenty of dry humping, make out sessions, a few shy hand jobs, one quick blow job that had ended when Yuri came after thirty seconds of Otabek’s mouth on him. Maybe he’d be more comfortable in his own room, not having to worry about anyone hearing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr and Twitter and feel free to check out the Otayuri Zine I'm currently modding!

Shit, was everything clean enough? Potya made the whole apartment smell like a litter box sometimes no matter how much Yuri cleaned it. Fuck, Otabek was going to think he lived like a homeless person.

        It had been a month since their last visit. It was the off-season, but Otabek’s training regimen was just as intense as his. There was no such thing as a break, but when Nikolai said he was leaving for the weekend, Yuri had to beg Otabek to come. Usually, he went up to Almaty when they did get some time together. Otabek was twenty-three and living on his own, so it was a little more ideal. Yuri, however, despite being twenty, still lived with his Grandpa. It was less about him lacking independence and more about him feeling the need to care for Nikolai, but it was a bit embarrassing nonetheless. Still, he wanted Otabek to come over and be alone with him for once in his own room.

        Yuri dumped the last of his dirty laundry into the washing machine just in time to hear the knock on the door and nearly break an ankle running to answer it. “Beka?”

        “Hey.” Otabek grinned, sunglasses on his head and leather jacket hugging his torso. He knew how much Yuri liked that look.

        “Hey!” He beamed as he launched into a hug, squeezing tight and burying his face in Otabek’s neck. God, he smelled like clover. Only Otabek could get off a flight looking that perfect. “Was the plane okay?”

        “It was fine, Yura. I missed you.”

        “Well, duh.” He got on his toes and let himself be drawn into their typical hello kiss. It always started out soft and tentative before the pining got control of them and it deepened.

        Yuri always kissed him like he was starving when they’d been apart too long. He curled his tongue around Otabek’s and didn’t let go until they really needed to breathe. “Sorry.” He panted when they parted, wiping his mouth and hugging him one more time. “It’s been way too long.”

        “It has.” Otabek smiled, his hold gentle as he let Yuri squeeze it all out. That was something Yuri loved about Otabek. He looked tough, but he was so fucking _nice_. Everyone pissed Yuri off, but never Otabek. Not in their four years of best friendship and one year of long distance dating had he ever felt irked by him. “So what’s the plan?”

        “It’s already dark out. We can do fun stuff tomorrow, but tonight, I just want to stay in.” Yuri shrugged. He was thinking maybe tonight was the night. He had been really hesitant to have sex despite how much he loved Otabek. He was afraid of the pain, scared to be such a virgin when he knew Otabek had experience. They had done some things before. Plenty of dry humping, make out sessions, a few shy hand jobs, one quick blow job that had ended when Yuri came after thirty seconds of Otabek’s mouth on him. Maybe he’d be more comfortable in his own room, not having to worry about anyone hearing them.

        It was strange because it wasn’t like Yuri lacked the drive, or anything. He jacked off on a near-daily basis and had a drawer full of toys. He’d bought the first one as a means of testing the waters, trying to prepare his body, so he wouldn’t suck so much when they had their first time together. Then he just realized they were kind of fun. He liked the vibrations and the expensive ones were quiet enough to use without being overheard.

        “Want to just put a movie on?” Yuri asked, taking Otabek’s suitcase.

        “I got it.” Otabek said, brushing his hand away and taking it himself. “Movie sounds nice. I’m pretty tired.”

        Oof. Maybe it wasn’t the night.

        Yuri lead him back to his room and flicked the light on, shooing Potya off the bed while he set up the flat screen in front of the bed. It was probably the only expensive thing he owned other than his skate gear.

        “Mind if I change?” Otabek asked and Yuri shrugged his shoulders, nodding his head towards the door, the bathroom being across the hall. Otabek stretched his arms out and yawned, kicking his shoes off and shrugging off his jacket.

        Yuri turned around to make sure the bed had enough pillows for the two of them and stopped, watching Otabek peel out of his shirt and unbutton his jeans. That was new. Otabek hadn’t changed in front of him before.

He went to adjust the pillows just to pretend to do something while he watched him out of the corner of his eye. Otabek stripped all the way to a pair of black boxer briefs that clung to his hips then just pulled on a t-shirt from his suitcase. Yuri had never seen him sleep without sweatpants.

“I missed your bed.” Otabek sighed, flopping onto the right side and stretching out. “My mattress sucks.”

        “I like your bed.” Yuri smiled as he sat down next to him. Otabek seemed so comfortable. He always did, but he usually wasn’t so naked around him. “What do you want to watch?”

        “Something scary?”

        “Sure.” Yuri already had something in mind, so he started it fast and went to take his usual spot under Otabek’s arm, sighing once he had his head on his chest. “Thank God you were able to come. I was about to lose my mind.”

        “Me too.” Otabek said, pressing his lips to Yuri’s forehead. “It gets so lonely in Almaty. I mean, I know I have friends and the team, but it’s not the same as being here.”

        “Yeah.” Yuri grimaced. “I mean it’s nice to be able to take care of Grandpa, but I can’t stand going this long between visits.”

        “Least I’m here now.” Otabek nuzzled his nose against Yuri’s hair. “We can enjoy it.”

        They ignored the movie and made small talk for a little while, just wanting to hear each other’s voices. Yuri complained about how early Yakov scheduled him to practice, how Mila couldn’t shut up lately about her new boyfriend. Otabek talked his ear off about the new song he was mixing and about his ideas for next season’s programs. It was time to pick the music, but Otabek had been having a tough time settling.

        Yuri eventually just turned the volume down and rolled onto him, pressing soft kisses to his jaw between words. “Hey, we should play something.”

        “Like what?” Otabek raised his eyebrows. “You know, you’re not much of a video game person, Yura.”

        “Not a video game.” Yuri rolled his eyes. Otabek wasn’t wrong. He didn’t have the patience for learning how to play properly and usually just got pissed off. “I just want to keep talking for a while before we get sleepy. You want to play never have I ever?”

        Otabek laughed a bit. Every now and then, Yuri’s lack of childhood came out a bit. Skating so intensely at such a young age, Yuri never had too many friends. He never went to parties, or ran around getting into trouble like Otabek had. He always jumped up at any mention of truth or dare, seven minutes in heaven, any sort of teenage ritual that he’d missed out on. Otabek always tried to indulge. “Sure, my Kotyonek.”

        Yuri blushed at the nickname. Otabek had a plethora of Kazakh phrases he loved to utter, but he’d picked up a little Russian as well. Kotyonek was the pet name that always made Yuri’s heart thump - the affectionate Russian word for kitten.

        “You want to go first?”

        “I guess.” Yuri shrugged, picking at a loose thread in his leopard print shorts. “Uh, never have I ever smoked a cigarette.”

        “Done that.”

        “Really?”

        “I mean just a few times.”

        “Okay, you go.” Yuri said, chewing the inside of his cheek a bit.

        “Uh… Never have I ever um… I don’t know, slept with a girl.”

        “Me neither.” Yuri laughed a little. There had been one girl he’d gone on a date with before meeting Otabek at the Grand Prix Final. He’d still been figuring himself out and it had been a disaster. He definitely wasn’t into girls as anything more than friends. “Never have I ever uh… Hooked up at a competition.”

        Otabek winced. “I’ve done that.”

        “With who?!” Yuri sat up and Otabek’s face went read. “Beka.”

        “It… It was sort of Seung-gil.”

        “From Korea?! That guy _hooks up?!”_

“He was nice.” Otabek shrugged, sitting himself up too and leaning over to give Yuri’s warm cheek a kiss. “It was just a one time thing.”

        “What um…” Yuri blushed harder. “What did you do?”

        “Just hands.” Otabek nodded, doing his best to spare the details. “But you know that was a long time ago. I haven’t been with anyone since we became friends.”

        “I mean, I haven’t been with anyone period.” Yuri grimaced.

        Otabek’s cheeks turned a little pink. He was a modest person. He didn’t talk too openly about sexual subjects, or curse nearly as much as Yuri, but he was a communicator too. If he sensed an issue, he talked about it. If anything, he was actually a little too blunt. “Do you want to talk about sex, or-“

        Yuri’s heart leapt to his throat. “I’m gonna go make popcorn. F-For the movie.”

        “Okay.” Otabek blinked. “Do you want me to uh…”

        “Pause the movie for me.” Yuri said as he stumbled out of bed, rushing out of his room towards the kitchen to make the popcorn. Fuck, why did he want to play that game in the first place? He’d never done anything. With anyone. Otabek was all the experience he had. He opened up the pantry and huffed, taking a packet of each type of microwave popcorn. Did Otabek want cheesy or regular?

        He turned and around and headed back towards the bedroom, knocking the door open with his hip. “Oi Beka, do you want-“ He stopped cold.

        “I-It was an accident!” Otabek stammered as he jerked away from Yuri’s nightstand drawer. “I was looking for the remote, I swear I didn’t mean to… I-I wasn’t trying to snoop, or anything.”

        Yuri dropped the packets of microwave popcorn. He felt every drop of blood train from his face and suddenly run cold before it all rushed back at once and he turned bright red. Yuri didn’t cry easily, but tears pricked at his eyes. “That was private.” He choked, rushing over to shove the drawer shut and fumble around for the key by his lamp, so he could lock it. How fucking stupid was he leaving it unlocked?

        “Yura, I’m sorry. I’m not judging, or anything, I’m-“

        “Yes you are.” Yuri whimpered, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m a fucking freak and now you know, okay?”

        “You’re not a freak, Yura.”

        “Don’t pretend.” Yuri croaked as he turned to face him, his eyes dangerously watery. “You’re this fucking big shot who’s had all this experience and I’m just a creepy virgin who does everything alone in his room like a fucking psycho.”

        “Baby, you’re not-“

        “W-Why would you even look there?” Yuri’s voice cracked and he took a step backwards. He wanted to curl up in a hole and die. If he was scared to have sex with Otabek before, he was terrified now. He had never been this humiliated. “You should go.”

        “What?” Otabek’s shoulders slumped. “Yura, I… I-I just got here. There’s no flight, I can’t just-”

        “Then go sleep on the couch or something, fuck.” Yuri sobbed, sitting on the side of the bed and hiding his face in his hands. His face felt like it was on fire, he was so embarrassed. It would have been one thing if Otabek had found just one, but he had a _collection_ in that drawer.

        “Yuri, did I… d-did I do something to make you not want to have sex?” Otabek asked, his own eyes looking a little watery.

        “Huh?”

        “I just… I-I thought maybe you just weren’t ready, or maybe you didn’t want to go that far at all, but if you… i-if you have this stuff, then um… is it just me?”

        “Stop _talking about that stuff_.”

        “Sorry…” Otabek’s voice dropped. “Um… I-I’ll get a hotel room. Let me just get my stuff.”

        “Fuck. No, don’t actually go.” Yuri huffed. “I don’t fucking know what to do.”

        “You have a right to be mad at me. I can give you space if you need it.”

        Yuri just shook his head and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He couldn’t look up without exposing the tears rolling down his cheeks.

        Otabek stood there a moment, contemplating whether he should stay or go when Yuri hiccupped and his heart sank. “Yura, come here.” He sat down on the bed next to him and wrapped his arms around Yuri.

        Yuri tensed at first, then choked out a sob and leaned into him, hugging back. “You didn’t do anything. I’m the one who’s fucked up. I’m just a freak and you’re all perfect and normal a-and everyone’s always wanted to be with you.” He sniffled and buried his face into Otabek’s neck. “Sorry I told you to leave, I’m just so fucking embarrassed.”

        “Shh, shh. Барлығы жақсы.”

        Yuri’s mouth wobbled at the Kazakh words. _Everything is okay_. Otabek said that to him all the time when they were struggling with the distance.

        “Talk to me, Yura.”

        “I-I’m freaked out that if we have sex, I’m gonna be so fucking bad at it that you’ll want to stop being together. I mean, it’s so fucking hard with the distance. Why would you go through all this trouble for someone who sucks in bed?”

        “That’s why you haven’t wanted to have sex?”

        Yuri wiped his eyes and nodded before putting his arms back around Otabek’s neck. “I mean we see each other so little that I know we’ve been taking things slow, but you have experience. I-I don’t and I don’t know what it’s gonna feel like, or how much it’s gonna hurt, so um…” His breath hitched. “I-I bought one of those toys to try it out. I thought I could practice and be better at it for you, but then I just um… I-I liked it. It made me feel better since I can hardly see you, or be touched by you.”

        “So it wasn’t me?”

        Yuri shook his head.

        “Holy shit.” Otabek breathed a sigh of relief. “Baby, I thought you were starting to get repulsed by me or something.”

        “What? Beka, it’s the _opposite_.”

        “Thank God.” Otabek pressed his lips to the top of Yuri’s head. “I thought something was wrong. Those are super normal things to be worried about, Yura. Why didn’t you talk to me?”

        “It’s embarrassing.”

        “I was a virgin too, you know. I felt the same way you did for my first time.” Otabek rubbed his back in soothing circles. “You know I’m still your best friend right? We’ve been dating a long time now, but you can talk to me.”

        Yuri just shrugged his shoulders and sniffled.

        “Hey, you’re not the only one who has stuff like that in their room either.”

        “Don’t lie to me.”

        “I have something.” Otabek shrugged back. “I’m far away from you and I get lonely. It helps me relax.”

        “What do you have?” Yuri lifted his head, his heart thumping a bit when Otabek brushed the tears off his cheeks.

        “Can I open the drawer?”

        Yuri sighed and nodded his head, his face still burning when Otabek took the key from on top of the night stand and unlocked it.

        “I have one of these.” Otabek said, taking out a sleek black prostate massager. “I like it because it’s not big, so I don’t have to deal with a ton of preparation, just a little lube. I use it when I really miss you because um…”

        “What?”

        “That thing I taught you to do when you touch me?” Otabek blushed that time, setting the toy back in the drawer and scratching the back of his head. “Y’know, when you uh… When you use your hand? And you put the other one behind my um… I mean, you know.”

        “Oh.” Yuri nodded. Something Otabek had taught him when they first started messing around was how good prostate stimulation could feel. When they exchanged hand jobs, Yuri always slipped his free hand between Otabek’s legs, massaging his perineum because he knew how much Otabek liked it. It was probably the most sexual fact he knew about him. “You really do like that, huh?”

        “Yeah.” Otabek laughed, his tan cheeks still dusted with pink. “So um… Is there anything you want to try? I feel bad about embarrassing you, but it’s nothing to be embarrassed about really. I actually think it’s uh… kind of hot? And a little sweet too. It’s cute that you’d practice for me.”

        “Can I ask you some stuff?” Yuri asked, sheepish as he stared down at his lap.

        “Yeah, of course.” Otabek shut the drawer again and sat on the bed with his legs folded.

        “How bad does it hurt?”

        “If you’ve been using that stuff, it’s not gonna hurt at all. I mean, you know what I look like down there.” Otabek shrugged. “The size isn’t far off. I’ll be gentle. We don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to do though and if you’re scared, you can always top me. I’m pretty versatile.”

        “Maybe eventually, but I like the bottom I think.” Yuri kept staring at his lap as they spoke, too embarrassed to admit the conversation they were having.

        “Is there anything else you’re worried about?”

        “I-I’m scared that I’m gonna… finish right away. Like I did last time we tried something.”

        “Everyone cums on the spot the first time they have a blowjob. For sex, we’ll just warm you up right. You should probably cum once before I actually… y’know, fuck you.”

        Yuri shivered at the thought. Fuck, maybe tonight was the night after all. “Beka?”

        “Yeah?”

        “I… I-I wanna try. Like tonight. Like now.” Yuri looked up to see his reaction, but Otabek had already lunged forward, pressing his lips against Yuri’s hard enough that he gasped. It was another thing that astounded him about Otabek. For someone so stoic, he jumped to life at the prospect of sex. He got the same way when he was especially excited about a track he’d mixed, or when he was working out. Yuri had gone to see him at the gym once on a visit and gotten a tongue jammed down his throat on sight.

        “Tell me if you change your mind.” Otabek mumbled against his lips before turning his head and trailing his mouth down Yuri’s neck. “Let me blow you first. You’ll last longer.”

        “I’m not complaining.” Yuri breathed, suddenly very aware again of the fact that Otabek didn’t have pants on. Come to think of it, he didn’t have any underwear on under his shorts. He was already hard and the tent was obvious.

        “If you want to stop, just say so any time.”

        “Beka, I’m good.” Yuri breathed, biting his lip as Otabek sucked on his collar. “Fuck. I-I’m nervous, but I want this.” He leaned away and decided to take the initiative to pull his shirt off himself, taking in the way Otabek’s eyes lit up once his chest was exposed.

        “You’re so pretty.” Otabek whispered, his hand sliding down Yuri’s arm as he took in the sight before him. “Lie down. I want tonight to be all about you.”

        Yuri’s heart fluttered and he did what Otabek told him, the TV still on pause in front of them as he laid down against the pillows and Otabek slid up next to him. “Can we keep the lights on?”

        “Of course.” Otabek kissed his cheek then went back to his neck. They had a lot to learn about each other in bed, but Otabek knew exactly how to warm him up. He sucked a few faint love marks onto his neck, careful not to leave anything that wouldn’t heal by the time their weekend was done before moving down to Yuri’s chest and lapping at each nipple.

        Yuri always squirmed when he did that, having to bite his lip to hold in a whimper. He didn’t know why his chest was so sensitive, but he wasn’t complaining. Otabek seemed to love that little part of his body.

        The blowjob was quick. Otabek had slid his shorts down his thighs, let Yuri kick them to the floor, and taken his place between his legs. Yuri tried to take notes on how Otabek did it. The way he moved his tongue and hummed around him, hollowing out his cheeks. He made a mental note to go down on soon. He felt bad that the blowjob count was two on his end and nothing on Otabek’s.

        It did last a little bit longer than the last time. He actually got a chance to enjoy the warmth of Otabek’s mouth and the softness of his tongue before he fisted Otabek’s hair in his hands and came down his throat.

        “Take your time to bounce back.” Otabek said when he finished, pressing a kiss to the inside of Yuri’s thigh before tugging his shirt off. “Do you have lube? Or condoms?”

        “Drawer.” Yuri breathed, resting his arm over his eyes as he caught his breath. He was already sweating. “Also get naked. I feel all weird and exposed.”

        “Okay.” Otabek laughed as he got out of bed, opening the infamous drawer again and fishing out a few condoms.

        “Geeze Altin, how many times are you planning on railing me?”

        “Just in case one breaks.” Otabek smiled, leaning over to kiss the tip of his nose. “Also I know you’re worried about lasting, but uh… I don’t think I’m gonna make it that long.”

        “Are you kidding?”

        “Yura, I haven’t had sex since I met you. That’s five years.”

        “I haven’t had sex since I was _born_ , Beka.”

        “I know, I’m just saying.” Otabek took out a tube of lubricant and bent down to give him another kiss, letting Yuri taste himself on his lips. “I’ve been thinking about this for a long time.” He dropped his briefs and put what they needed on the edge of the nightstand, making sure it was within arms reach before he crawled back in next to Yuri and caught him in a kiss.

        “God, I fucking missed you.” Yuri mumbled against his lips before submitting fully to the kiss, working his tongue into Otabek’s mouth and making sure it was apparent that he had a fair amount of control too. He’d been a little ashamed at first when he discovered on his own that he was very much a bottom, but hey. He was Yuri Plisetsky. If he knew himself well, he’d probably be a power bottom the moment he got comfortable with sex.

        “Me too. Seriously, you know your fans sell body pillows of you? I honest to God thought about buying one.”

        “Beka.” Yuri snorted. “Those really exist?”

        “There’s naked ones that people Photoshopped.”

        “Oh my God.”

        Otabek laughed a bit and pressed a kiss against his chin. “Do you want me to prep you?”

        “Like with your fingers?”

        “Mhm.” Otabek nodded. “You’ve done that to yourself, right?”

        Yuri nodded back. “You can do it, just… go slow. It takes me a while to get ready.”

        “Of course, Yura.” Otabek leaned up by his ear and nibbled again, making Yuri purr before he reached for the lube. “Tell me if anything hurts and tell me if I touch your spot, yeah? I want you to feel good.” He took the lube from the nightstand and sat back on his heels, slicking his fingers up as Yuri watched.

        Shit, would he be able to fit? Yuri had practiced, sure, but his toys were all pretty small. Otabek’s neglected cock was fully hard and he’d forgotten what a grower it was. It was bigger than anything he’d put in himself before. He opened his legs a little more when he saw Otabek had finished.

        “Oh shit, hey could you put the condom on for me?” Otabek asked, his cheeks pink again. “My hands are all uh…”

        “Um, yeah.” Yuri swallowed, taking one from the nightstand. He’d bought them just in case they needed them, but he hadn’t actually put one on before. They hadn’t taught them how to do that in sixth grade sex ed before he’d switched to tutoring and homeschool. He opened the wrapper and blushed as he looked at the latex circle in his hand, holding the tip and trying to roll it out.

        “Baby, here.” Otabek laughed, putting one hand on his cock to hold it out. “I’ll show you, just put the middle of it on the tip, yeah?”

        “Sorry.” Yuri sighed as he did what he was told, his heart jumping to his throat just having his hand brush against Otabek’s erection. It was so warm. He could feel his anticipation.

        “Now just take the ends and roll it down.”

        Yuri fumbled a bit until he realized what he meant and rolled it down to the rough patch of skin at Otabek’s navel. He’d shaved for him. That was pretty cute.

        “You’re doing great.” Otabek assured him, catching him in another kiss before letting him lay back down. He used his dry hand to stroke the inside of Yuri’s thigh, warming him back up to the touch before he pressed the tip of his finger against his entrance, looking up for the go ahead.

        “You can put it in.”

        Otabek eased it in and kept his free hand stroking up and down Yuri’s thigh, distracting him from the discomfort as he started to work it in and out. “Any pain?”

        Yuri shook his head. “You sound like a doctor.”

        “I don’t know if that’s sexy or not.” Otabek smiled, the tip of his finger feeling around inside him.

        “What are you trying to do?”

        “Just a second.” He made a subtle come hither motion and Yuri groaned. “That it?”

        “Yes, please fucking touch that.” Yuri breathed, covering his face in his hands as Otabek introduced a second finger and massaged the sensitive spot. “Oh my _fucking God_ , Beka you’re magic. It took me like two weeks to find it.”

        “That’s cute. Still no pain?”

        Yuri shook his head.

        The preparation didn’t take long. Yuri had relaxed himself pretty well on his own, but Otabek was cautious. He wasn’t unaware of his size and wanted to make sure Yuri’s first time wasn’t painful. He’d had some pretty bad experiences before. When he was inexperienced and found himself hooking up, he’d hurt people before when neither of them knew how to properly prepare. It was a mistake he refused to make with Yuri. As strong and aggressive as he was, there was a fragility to Yuri whenever they did anything sexual. He turned soft.

        “Beka?” Yuri asked.

        “Yeah? Anything wrong?”

        “I-I think I’m good now.”

        “Are you sure?”

        Yuri nodded and parted his thighs a bit more.

        “Okay, hold on.” Otabek took a spare pillow from besides Yuri’s head. “Lift your hips.” He waited for Yuri to comply then slid the pillow underneath him, reaching for the lube again so he could slick himself up.

        Otabek must have the patience of a saint, going through all this foreplay without being really touched yet. Yuri was kind of anxious to give him some relief, but he was back to a full erection himself.

        Otabek was quick to lay over him, some of his eagerness finally showing as he lined his hips up and pressed a few kisses to Yuri’s neck, one hand reaching down to line himself up. “Ready?”

        “Yeah, Beka.” Yuri laughed. “Just fuck me. You’re gonna explode.”

        “Yeah, I’m dying a little bit.” Otabek grinned, keeping his mouth occupied on Yuri’s neck again as he pushed himself in.

        It was almost as bad a stretch as the first time he’d used a toy. Better because he’d had practice, but it was still the biggest thing to have ever entered him. If there was anything he could do though, it was tolerate pain, so he wrapped his arms around Otabek, squeezed his eyes shut, and breathed deeply until he was all the way inside.

        “How is it?” Otabek asked, his breath heavy as he lifted his head to see Yuri’s face.

        “It burns.” He winced. “Just give it a second? I’m sorry.”

        “Don’t be sorry, it’s a lot to take.”

        “Someone’s feeling pretty confident.”

        “Shut up.” Otabek snickered, giving Yuri a soft kiss on the lips to distract him while his hips and muscles adjusted. “Just tell me when to move, Yura. You’re the boss here.”

        Yuri kind of liked the sound of that. “Try moving a little bit.”

        Otabek breathed a sigh of relief and rocked his hips a bit, barely pulling back and pushing back forward a few times until Yuri purred. “Good?”

        “Good.” He nodded, hooking one leg up over Otabek’s hip and pressing his calf against his ass as he leaned in to give him another kiss. “Fuck me, Beka.”

        Sex was both nothing he could have imagined and everything he’d expected. He’d always pictured them in this exact position, Otabek guiding him, pleasuring him while Yuri squirmed underneath, always pressing back to make him go deeper. Otabek’s mouth was always on him. His neck, his ears, his own lips. The kissing didn’t stop until Yuri was close and couldn’t shut his mouth. He hadn’t expected struggling to cum. It wasn’t in a bad way, it was just that Otabek wasn’t jacking him off. He was approaching an orgasm _solely_ from prostate stimulation and shit, that was new. It took longer to approach, but when it did, he was panting and moaning, cursing in Otabek’s ear until it hit.

        Otabek had cum the moment Yuri finished, sweaty and out of breath as he leaned their foreheads together, muttering Kazakh curses until he’d finished completely.

        “I am… really fucking sorry I made us wait a year for this.” Yuri said as he looked down at the mess between their bodies. “We should get in the shower.”

        Otabek pulled himself out and took a deep breath, a huge stupid grin on his face when he got out of bed and pulled Yuri up with him. “Yuri, that was incredible.”

        “You’re just deprived.” Yuri laughed as he lead him across the hall towards the bathroom. They’d never showered together before either.

        “No, Yura, I mean like that was _incredible_.”

        Yuri rolled his eyes, but his heart swelled at the sentiment. It felt good to know Otabek was just as satisfied as he was. “I’m sorry for the drama earlier. I know you wouldn’t really snoop or anything, I was just embarrassed.”

        “Well, it was kind of a dumb place to look for a TV remote.”

        “Shit, we still didn’t find it, did we?” Yuri pulled the curtain back to start the water and blushed when he felt Otabek’s hand on his ass. “Is there damage?”

        “No, I just… love this part of you.”

        “Don’t try to make grabbing my ass sound romantic.”

        “It _is_ romantic though.” Otabek took him by the waist and pulled him back against him, kissing his head as he squeezed.

        “What do you always kiss my head for?”

        “I like it.” Otabek shrugged. “Your hair is like the first thing I noticed about you back when we were little at Yakov’s camp. It’s gotten more beautiful every year since we met and sometimes you blush a little when I kiss your forehead.”

        “I do?”

        “Yeah, it’s cute.” Otabek released him to test the water, but kept one lingering hand on his hip. “Good?”

        “Mhm.” Yuri stepped in first and sighed at the warm water, letting it wash the remains of sex off his skin before he sidestepped to give Otabek the showerhead.  

        Otabek shut the curtain and tipped his head back to wet his hair. “So I kind of have something to tell you, but we got a little distracted.” He reached for Yuri’s shampoo and lathered up his hands.

        “What do you mean?” Yuri frowned. “Is everything okay?”

        “Yeah.” Otabek smiled as he worked his hands into his hair. “You know how I’ve been talking about maybe making a coaching change?”

        “Yeah.” Yuri blinked.

        “Well, the lease on my apartment is just about up and the off season just started, so…” He shrugged. “I talked to Yakov. He’s gonna take me on.”

        Yuri’s heart leapt to his throat. “W-Wait, do you mean-“

        “I’m moving to St. Petersburg in two weeks.” Otabek grinned, watching the way Yuri’s eyes lit up. “I found a place just around the corner from here.”

        “AND YOU _WAITED_ TO TELL ME, YOU DOUCHEBAG?!” Yuri lurched forward and hugged him, nearly knocking him down on the slippery porcelain. Holy shit. All the waiting was over? He wouldn’t have to go weeks without seeing Otabek ever again. He could see him _every day_. “Beka, that’s fucking amazing. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”

        “I wanted to surprise you.”

        “You’re such a fucking rock, Jesus. I never could have kept that secret.” Yuri pressed a few kisses to Otabek’s neck, tasting the water droplets. “I’m so happy.”

        “You’re really cute when you’re happy.” Otabek sighed, rubbing Yuri’s back as they hugged under the water. “I want to make you happy.”

        “You’re getting pretty mushy, Altin.”

        “I know. You’re really putting a damper on my reputation for being cool and collected you know.”

        “I mean you’re really putting a damper on my reputation for being a badass. I kind of cried in front of you today.”

        “You’ve cried in front of me before.”

        Yuri blushed a bit. “I mean, yeah… It’s you. You don’t judge people.”

        “Like you do?”

        “Leave me alone.” Yuri laughed, leaning up to press one more kiss to Otabek’s lips. “You’re gonna have to learn a lot more Russian.”

        “I like that we both know English. It’s like our special language when we walk around in public here.” Otabek reached a hand up to run through Yuri’s hair. “You could always learn more Kazakh you know.”

        “I’m getting there.” Yuri turned around, letting Otabek’s fingers comb through his hair and sighed. “So you’ll get to practice with me now?”

        “Our schedules might not be exactly the same, but yeah. Pretty often.”

        “Did you swear Yakov to secrecy?”

        “Yeah, I wanted to be the one to tell you.” Otabek took the shampoo again and started to work it into Yuri’s hair. “Guess I’ll be spending more nights here, yeah?”

        “Grandpa loves when you stay over. You always do the dishes.”

        “Someone has to.” Otabek teased, wrapping his arms around Yuri’s waist and kissing his cheek. “Guess you can always call me over now.”

        “Yeah.” Yuri beamed, turning around again to give him a kiss. “I’m really fucking excited.”

        “Me too.” Otabek smiled back, touching their foreheads together as the room steamed up around them. “I love you, Yura.”

        Yuri felt his face turn red for the thousandth time that night. Those weren’t cheap words with Otabek. He’d only said it once before, on their eight month anniversary when Yuri had come to visit Almaty after almost two months of being apart. “I love you too, Beka.”

        He wondered if they’d say it more often when Otabek moved to Russia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol here is the toy they both had!!  
> Make sure to subscribe / leave comments/kudos!


	2. Feels Like Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long distance is tough, good thing Skype exists!  
> TLDR : Otabek's a ho

“Why can’t you just move here already?” Yuri huffed, Potya beside him in bed as he stared at Otabek on his laptop screen. He’d just gotten back from the gym, so his hair was damp and Yuri was yearning to kiss the sweat off of his neck. Otabek had only left from his last visit four days ago, but he was already craving his presence. Ten more days until Otabek moved to Russia.

They were three hours apart, so it was seven p.m. for Otabek. He usually worked out early in the morning or the evening. For Yuri, it was just past ten. He was a bit of an early sleeper on days he had practice, but he couldn’t sleep when Otabek had time to talk.

“I’ll be there soon, Yura.” Otabek smiled, dabbing his face with a towel. “I’d come sooner, but the apartment’s not ready.”

“You could stay with me.”

“I’ve got people to say goodbye to, Kotyonek. I’ll be with you soon.”

“Not soon enough.” Yuri grumbled, but his cheeks turned pink from the nickname. “I can’t wait for you to start at the rink. I need someone else to absorb all of Victor and Mila’s energy when Katsuki’s not there.”

“I like Victor and Yuuri.” Otabek shrugged.

“Why do you have to Skype me after working out? You look hot and I can’t do anything. It’s not fair.”

“You could do something.”

“Like what?” Yuri rolled his eyes. “You’re like a gazillion miles away.”

Otabek bit his lip. “I mean… We’ve fooled around on here before.”

Yuri blushed and glanced towards his bedroom door. “Grandpa’s making dinner. He doesn’t knock you know.”

“We don’t have to.” Otabek stretched his arms out and sighed. “Ugh, today was hard.”

Yuri narrowed his eyes. For such a gentleman, Otabek sure wasn’t subtle when he was horny. “Do people besides me and the guys you hooked up with when you were like 16 know how pervy you are? Was it just some well kept secret until we started dating?”

“Hey, I got my fair share of action, but I’m no slut. You’re forgetting the _five years_ of celibacy I endured until like four days ago.”

Yuri laughed a bit. “You know you could have hooked up with other people while we were friends.”

Otabek raised his eyebrows. “That _really_ wouldn’t have hurt your feelings?”

“I mean… Yeah, but as long as you’re still mine in the end.” Yuri shrugged his shoulders. It was a lie. He’d cried himself to sleep over boys he’d just _thought_ Otabek was flirting with. “Was the other night really good for you? I mean, I feel like it was good, but… I don’t know.”

“Yura, it was perfect.” Otabek assured him. “Really. You’re the best I’ve ever had.”

“You’re just saying that.” Yuri said, but he was smiling a bit. Otabek was such a sap.

“I can’t wait for next time.”

“I mean… I _could_ stand to see your better half right now.” Yuri blushed, reaching over to pet Potya as he waited for Otabek to indulge him.

“I’m not just gonna whip it out, Yura. There’s no romance in that.”

“Please?” Yuri pouted. “I’m lonely. It’s cold out and it’s summer.”

“I have to work my way up to it.”

“Oh?”

Otabek laughed a bit and tugged off the tank top he’d worn to the gym, scrunching his nose a bit when he got it off. “Ew, it’s sweaty.”

“Bekaaaaa. You better not just tease me.”

“I never said you wouldn’t get it.” Otabek smiled, leaning his head on his fist and Yuri was quickly distracted by how big his arms were looking. His pajama pants were a little stiffer. “Maybe if you threw something my way, I’d be a little more inclined.”

Yuri raised his eyebrows, reaching one hand down to slide into the fleece of his pajama pants. “Is that a challenge, Beka because-“

“Dinner’s ready, Yuratchka!” Nikolai sang, the turning of the doorknob giving Yuri just enough time to yank comforter up over his lap as he entered the room. “Oh sorry are you on the phone?”

“Y-Yeah, Beka’s on.” Yuri blushed, watching Otabek snicker on the screen out of the corner of his eye. “I’ll be right out, Grandpa.”

“You look like a tomato, Yuri. I’ve got to remember to knock when you’re on the phone with that boy.” He teased on his way out of the room.

“I’m twenty, Grandpa. You should knock  _ every time _ .” Yuri sighed, watching Nikolai leave his door open as he walked away. “You know, one day we’re gonna really get caught doing something.”

“Don’t even joke about that.” Otabek laughed. “I don’t even have a shirt on. I thought he was gonna walk over.”

“He wouldn’t care.”

“ _I_ care. Your Grandpa shouldn’t see my nipples, Yura.”

“Yeah, those do belong to me.” Yuri slipped the band from his wrist and put his hair up. “Hey, I can stay up a little. Will you call me back after I eat dinner?”

“Why are you guys eating dinner at ten?”

“It’s better for Grandpa to have four meals a day, so we have our actual dinner right before bed and I skip breakfast in the morning.”

“That doesn’t sound good for _you_ , Yura.” Otabek said as he pulled his shirt back on.

“It’s fine, Beks. I get my protein.” Yuri shrugged. “Be back soon, okay?”

“I’ll be here.” Otabek smiled. Yuri felt a little embarrassed at how that look made his heart melt. Otabek just looked so lovesick right then and it made him feel like the most special person in the world even if he couldn’t say that out loud. “Call me when you’re done.”

“I will.” Yuri smiled back and hung up the video call, relishing in the butterflies in his stomach for a moment before he got up to join his grandfather. He loved their late dinners. It gave them a chance every day to stay caught up and connected. Plus, Yuri knew if he didn’t keep an eye out, Grandpa would never stick to his diet.

“Thanks for cooking.” Yuri said when he walked out to their split kitchen and dining room, taking a seat at the rickety wooden table. He’d been meaning to buy them a new one, but he was a little attached to the old thing.

“No problem, Yuratchka. You work too hard.” Nikolai set a bowl of borscht in front of him and sat on the other side of the table. “What’s Otabek up to?”

“He’s mostly hanging out with his friends in Almaty and stuff. I feel kinda bad. He’s not gonna know anyone here.”

“Doesn’t he know the rest of your team?”

“Eh.” Yuri shrugged his shoulders. “He’s hung out with all of us at competitions before. He’s always the only one from Kazakhstan, so Victor, Yuuri, Georgi, they all kind of adopt him whenever he’s around.”

“That’s a little cute, don’t you think?” Nikolai chuckled between spoonfuls. “An honorary Russian.”

“He’s been picking up the language more and more. It’s kind of funny, but everyone at the rink speaks English, so he’s not gonna use it all too much. I think he just likes all the Russian pet names.” Yuri picked a bit at his food. English was becoming part of the standard for skaters outside activities. It helped them get more press, more fans abroad. Otabek had learned it mostly from American music and television. There was almost nothing he couldn’t learn, but Yuri didn’t think he ever would have grasped the language if he wasn’t taught at such a young age. “It sucks waiting for him to get here.”

“You’ve been patient before. What’s ten days with all those months you two spent apart?”

“It’s not the same.” Yuri sighed. “When we were friends, it was easier to go a long time. With the whole dating thing, I get antsy. I feel like someone else is gonna seduce him before he gets here.”

Nikolai chuckled a bit. “You are a bit possessive.”

“Course I am. Everyone’s in love with Otabek.” Yuri huffed as Potya wound herself around the legs of his chair. She’d just been fed, but got hungry for affection in the evenings. He pushed his bowl back and scooped her up into his lap. “You should see the way the juniors stare at him.” He ran his hand through Potya’s fur and bent down to plant a kiss on her head. “Don’t forget your doctor’s appointment, yeah? I’m taking you after practice tomorrow.”

“I could take myself.”

“You’re not driving. For other people’s safety, not just yours.” Yuri nudged Potya off his lap and let her jump to the floor before standing and taking their dishes. “Go to bed okay? The doctor said you need to get more sleep last time.”

“Since when did you become my mother? I thought I was the bread winner around here.”

“Not since I started paying the rent.” Yuri teased, setting the dishes in the sink to do tomorrow.

“You aren’t planning in on moving in with Otabek when he gets here?”

“What?!” Yuri whipped around, face already turning red. “W-Why would I-? What? We just started dating, Dedushka!” He exclaimed, slipping into Russian out of habit.

“Hasn’t it been over a year?”

“ _Barely_. We’ve hardly even seen each other in that time.” Yuri huffed. “I wouldn’t leave you here by yourself.”

“You could, Yuratchka.”

“Dedushka.” Yuri glared. “We’re not having this conversation again. Take your meds and go to bed, alright?” He walked over and gave him a quick hug goodnight. “I’m not running off any time soon.”

“Whatever you say.” Nikolai sighed. “It’s an option.”

Yuri just rolled his eyes and picked up Potya again to carry her to bed. “ _Goodnight_ , Grandpa.”

“Goodnight.”

He shut himself in his room, careful to lock the door this time before sitting down to call Otabek back. He hadn’t brushed his teeth yet, so he reached for the glass of water on his night stand, drinking as the call rang until Otabek picked up and he nearly choked. “What the _fuck_ , Altin?!” Yuri exclaimed, coughing as he set the glass back down on the nightstand. Otabek wasn’t just shirtless, he’d backed the camera up to show down to his navel and he was _oiled_.

“Shit! Sorry, sorry! I thought you’d like it!” Otabek stuttered as he fumbled to find a towel, dabbing the oil off of his chest as Yuri started to cackle.

“Beka, you look like a _Ken doll_. Oh my fucking God.” Yuri snorted, putting a hand over his mouth. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. You look really hot. It’s just so not like you.”

“You sounded sad earlier. I thought I’d surprise you.” Otabek laughed a little too. “I guess it was a little silly.”

“I mean, I’m not really complaining.” Yuri said. “I do like seeing you with your shirt off. You’re the only skater with an upper body.”

“Um…”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Otabek said, moving the camera up a bit, so it was just his head and shoulders.

Yuri raised his eyebrows. “Beka.”

“It’s nothing.” Otabek blushed.

“Are you nak-“

“Maybe.”

Yuri watched Otabek’s face turn from pink to red and bit on his fist to keep from howling. “Beka oh my _Goddddd_.” He snickered against his hands. Otabek was _not_ a ‘naked surprise’ kind of guy. “Can you imagine if the rest of the seniors knew that grumpy, stoic Otabek Altin was a slut for Skype sex?”

“Leave me alone. I wanted to make you happy.”

“I’m _very_ happy.”

“Yura.” Otabek rolled his eyes, but he was smiling a bit. “I’ll go get dressed.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Yuri held up his hands. “Grandpa went to bed. I have no idea where you think you’re going, Altin.”

“You know calling me by my last name was really endearing when we were friends, but now it kinda makes me feel like an old man.”

“You’re twenty-three! I’m gonna keep doing it.”

“Okay.” Otabek laughed. “So uh…”

“Are you gonna turn your camera down?”

“Um.” Otabek bit his lip.

“Did you get distracted and lose your boner?”

“Yura!”

“Sorry.” Yuri snorted. “Really, really I’m sorry.”

“Are you going to stop roasting me?”

“Yes.” Yuri nodded, putting a hand over his heart.

“Do _not_ make fun of me if I lower this camera, Yura. I swear to God, I’ll stay in Almaty.”

“Don’t even joke about that!” Yuri pouted. “Beka.”

“I’m kidding.” He smiled, those same soft eyes from before comforting him again. “Do you really want me to?”

“I mean… Yeah.” Yuri blushed, chewing the inside of his cheek as Potya hopped off the bed. It was like she sensed the sudden need for privacy. “I’m not gonna make fun of you.”

Otabek took a deep breath and rolled back in the leather chair he kept at his computer, his face flushed as he let Yuri look him over. “Sorry this is so stupid, I just-“

“Beka.” Yuri smiled that time, his heart thumping at the sight of Otabek’s legs parted, letting him see how his dick rested up against his stomach. Otabek didn’t usually look so vulnerable. “Don’t say that. I like it.”

“I feel kind of silly.”

“It’s a little silly, but I like it. I miss you.” Yuri bit his lip for a moment then pulled up his tank top, tossing it onto the pillows behind him.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah.” Yuri nodded, his eyes still fixated on the way Otabek’s dick looked when it was just barely hard. He hadn’t really seen Otabek _casually_ naked before. It was interesting to see that part of his body do something other than stand at immediate attention. “What’s up?”

“Um, so my apartment comes with furniture and stuff.” Otabek said, looking off to the side a bit. “The bed is really big. Do you want to stop having one of us sleep on the couch when you stay over? We don’t have to, I just wanted to tell you I’d be okay with it.”

Yuri’s heart leapt to his throat. They’d never slept in the same bed before. “Y-Yeah, Beka.” He swallowed. “I think I could do that.”

“Cool.” Otabek grinned, sliding his chair forward again to bring the camera angle back to just his chest and upwards.

“Hey.” Yuri frowned. “Who said you could move?”

“You’re gonna have to return the favor if you want to see I’m afraid.” Otabek shrugged. “It’s only fair.”

Yuri rolled his eyes and lifted his hips to wiggle out of the shorts, holding them up as evidence. “Happy?”

“A little bit.”

Some shy dirty talk and hushed moaning later, Yuri was flat on his back, laptop by his side and nightstand drawer hanging open as Otabek got re-dressed. It was almost midnight. As good as the Skype sex had felt, his chest had turned heavy. He wanted Otabek to hold him and touch his hair, kiss his forehead like he’d done after they had sex for the first time just less than a week ago. “I really miss you, Beka.” He said, still undressed as Otabek sat back in his chair. “I know you’re coming soon, but it feels like forever.”

“I know, Yura. We’ll make it through.

“I want you here now.”

“I’ll be there soon.”

Yuri stuck his lower lip out and turned to face the camera. He needed a shower, but he didn’t want to end the call even if his eyes burned with the need for sleep.

“You’re tired, Yura.” Otabek smiled. “You should wash up and go to sleep.”

“I don’t want to hang up.”

“I’ll call you again tomorrow night.”

“Don’t go.” Yuri said, his eyes going a little wide until Otabek settled back in his chair, his hands placed back in his lap away from the mouse and keyboard. “Just stay with me for a little. I want to talk.”

“Okay.” Otabek nodded. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I just… I liked what we just did, but it wasn’t the same as you being here.”

“I know, Yura. We’ll have another chance so soon, just hang on for me okay?” Otabek flashed that smile again and Yuri’s heart swelled up. “Can you do that?”

“Yeah.” Yuri smiled back at him. “I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr/Twitter!! Give this story some love in the comments, I tend to update faster when I get good feedback! Expect an update next Friday probably. Maybe earlier?


	3. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek's moving to Russia!!

 Yuri’s stomach was in knots as he stood at the airline gate. Of course Otabek’s flight had been delayed an hour. The universe loved to make him wait as long as possible to see his boyfriend no matter what the circumstance.

 He had on the hoodie he’d stolen from Otabek on his last visit. It was black, too big, with a simple white rectangle on the center, but it smelled like him. He kept the hood up to hide his hair and face, not wanting to be interrupted by any fans for their reunion. Fans knew about their relationship, but they weren’t very public with it. There was no way he’d be able to censor himself when Otabek came off of the plane. He was already itching to jump on him.

_What the fuck is the hold up?_ He glared as he stared at the gate. The plane had _landed_. It had been sitting there for fifteen minutes and no one had walked off of it yet. He hated people who took forever getting their stupid luggage out of the overhead.

After what felt like a million years, a few people with disabilities walked out of the gate, followed by some parents with crying babies. They were always the first off. The first class seat holders came next, then finally the general coach ticket holders started to file out one by one.

Yuri searched the crowd for Otabek, his heart thumping in anticipation until he spotted a familiar leather jacket over a band t-shirt he knew Otabek always wore when he wanted to be comfy. He waited just a moment for Otabek to break through the crowd then raced towards him. “Beka!”

“Yura!” Otabek beamed, opening his arms just in time for Yuri to pounce, his hood falling off as he threw his arms around Otabek’s neck and slammed their lips together. He stumbled back a step, wrapping his arms around Yuri’s waist as they kissed.

“Beka, oh my fuck. I missed you.” Yuri breathed when they parted, spying a camera flash out of the corner of his eye. “Shit.” He laughed, tugging the hood back up. “We should get to baggage claim.” He glanced over to see a small group of girls, all with their phones out. “Eugh.” Yuri scrunched up his nose. “Why do they always have to-“

“Be nice, Yura.” Otabek said, offering a polite wave to the girls before ushering Yuri away. Plenty of other people at the terminal were throwing dirty looks their way anyways, so it was best to walk fast.

“How was the flight?”

“It was fine. Couldn’t sleep though.” Otabek shrugged, putting one hand on the small of Yuri’s back as they headed for baggage claim. “There’s a lot of bags, so thanks for bringing the car to get me.”

“I don’t mind.” Yuri rolled his eyes. “How many?”

“Four suitcases then just the backpack I have on. We can each take two.”

Yuri pressed close to his side and grinned as they walked together. He wondered how big Otabek’s apartment would be. He wondered how big the _bed_ would be. He was coming over to help move him in and spending the night, so they’d be sharing it as long as he didn’t chicken out.

They pulled Otabek’s luggage – all two trillion pounds of it – off the carousel when they arrived and started to drag it out. They’d need to get to the parking garage on the other side of the street.

“What the fuck is in this, Beka?!” Yuri exclaimed, trying to haul the bag in his right hand. “It feels like bricks. Literally, like you’re hauling bricks.”

“Oh sorry, let me take that one.” Otabek said, rolling a different suitcase towards Yuri and taking that one from his hand. “That’s all my DJ stuff.”

“Jesus.” Yuri huffed. The other suitcase wasn’t much lighter.

They made the trek to the second level of the parking garage, having to dodge a few taxi cabs on the way there, and stuffed Yuri’s car full of the luggage. The trunk only fit two suitcases, so the others went in the back seat before Yuri could finally settle in to the driver’s seat with Otabek in the passenger’s.

“Oh, here. Before I forget.” Otabek said, unzipping his backpack.

“What?”

He pulled out a teddy bear with a Kazakhstan team jacket and thick brown eyebrows. “I got a second one made. I thought you’d like it.”

“Bekaaaa.” Yuri groaned. “Why are you so cool all the time? I love it.” He grabbed the bear and hugged it to his chest. “You better not tell everyone on the team how soft I am around you. I have a reputation to uphold you know.”

“I’ll keep your secret safe.” Otabek smiled, watching as Yuri gave the bear a fond squeeze. “I figured you could sleep with it since, you know, we won’t always be sleeping at each other’s places.”

“You’re such a sap. Everyone thinks you’re tough, but you bought me a _teddy bear_.” Yuri reached behind to set it carefully on the backseat between suitcases before coming back to give Otabek another kiss. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Yura.” Otabek smiled at him. “Ready to go unpack all my shit?”

“You bet I am.” Yuri nodded. “I want to see the apartment. It’s probably decorated really cheesy and you’re gonna have to be uncool for a few weeks.”

“We’ll see.” Otabek laughed. “You can go to IKEA with me.”

That sounded like hell, but for Otabek, he’d probably enjoy it a little. Yuri buckled his seatbelt and put the car in reverse, a little anxious to get on with it all. As soon as Otabek moved in, they could start a whole new chapter. No more waiting.

The drive wasn’t far, but it felt excruciatingly long. Otabek’s hand was on his thigh as he drove and even if it wasn’t meant to tease him, it did. He was anxious to see if they’d actually get much moving in done before they gave in and had sex again.

Yuri helped him lug all of the suitcases up to the third floor and together, they stumbled into the apartment. It would definitely need some decorating, but the sofa in the living room looked incredible. There wasn’t a TV yet, but he knew Otabek would want a good one. He was such a tech head even if he rarely talked about it. It was a bit bland with peach walls and wooden floors, white tile in the kitchen he could see off to the side. There was a door between the adjoined kitchen and den area that he figured would be the bedroom.

“Can you help me with my room first?” Otabek asked, cocking his head towards the door. “I don’t really know what it looks like in there, but I’ll probably get new bedding. Right now, I just want to get my clothes away and set up my music stuff.”

“Sure.” Yuri nodded, eager to make Otabek’s new room a little more ‘Otabek.’

They took the suitcase of clothing and the suitcase of DJ equipment into the bedroom, examining what they had to work with.

The bed was a queen with plenty of room for the two of them, but completely bare, a small dresser on the side of the room and a closet with just enough space for all of Otabek’s jackets on the wall to the right. He didn’t like to hang much up. The bathroom was adjoined which was great for hopping in the shower together, but annoying because Otabek’s room would have to be clean whenever he had people besides Yuri over.

“You’re gonna need a nightstand.” Yuri said first. Otabek’s sex toy collection was nothing like his own – just one or two small things he’d told Yuri he used on occasion, but he’d still need a convenient place to put them. Plus, Yuri didn’t want to have to run to the bathroom every time they needed a condom, even if it was close, and he was hoping that would be often. At least one entire suitcase was devoted to Otabek’s skate gear. He wasn’t missing anything he needed to start training.

“I need a table for all my music equipment too, shit. We’re gonna have to go to Ikea.”

“I fucking hate Ikea.” Yuri huffed. “Want to start with the clothes?”

“Sure.” Otabek smiled, pressing a thank you kiss to Yuri’s forehead before unzipping the first suitcase. “You could come shopping with me if you want. I kind of uh… don’t want to do it on my own. I’m bad at it.”

“You’re the only person who could drag me to Ikea.” Yuri sighed. “Let’s get your clothes put away and your dishes in the kitchen and uh…” He looked at the bed. “Did you at least pack sheets?”

“I did!” Otabek grinned, tugging them out of the clothing suitcase.

“Those are twin size, Beka.”

“What’s this bed?”

“A _queen_.”

“We were sleeping on a twin at my place?” Otabek frowned and looked down at the sheets. “Shit, is there a Walmart in Russia?”

“No, but there’s a knock off version of it. Just as big. We’ll get some basics.” Yuri sighed and took the leather jackets from Otabek’s suitcase. “These need wooden hangers, do you have-“ The look on Otabek’s face gave him the answer.

Otabek didn’t have anything.

“Maybe we should just go shopping now.” Yuri sighed, dropping the jackets and kissing the dream of going down on his boyfriend for the first time any time soon goodbye. Still, he had pretty high standards for sex until he got more comfortable and he was not giving his first blowjob on a bed without sheets. It felt weird that they’d fucked and he still hadn’t done that. Not to mention the prospect of sleeping in that bed together was daunting and he might feel more confident in bedding he helped pick out. “Want to just go get it over with?”

“Ugh, I’m tired.” Otabek grimaced. “But yeah. I felt like I had everything, but I guess I don’t have uh… anything?”

“You’re such a minimalist.” Yuri laughed, turning to give him a quick kiss. “Look, we’ll get hangers and pillows and bedding. Tomorrow we’ll get a table and a nightstand and, like, a toaster and a microwave.”

“Shit I forgot about toasters.”

“Were you planning on living like a homeless person?” Yuri took his car keys back out of his pocket and cocked his head towards the door. “Let’s go.”

**

Yuri hated shopping for anything but clothes, but he was on a mission. Otabek didn’t veto many of his opinions. He didn’t care what kind of hangers they got, or what color the sheets were, but he did draw the line at a cheetah print comforter. Yuri compromised and found one that was dark black with a simple pattern on it, swirling light gray lines that you only saw when you looked closely. It wasn’t flashy, but it was cool. That seemed like Otabek’s style.

When they got back and made up the bed, Yuri was both appalled and touched by the things Otabek did and didn’t bring. He thought for sure Otabek had some boxes coming in the mail, but nope. The suitcases were it.

He didn’t have a single glass, which meant sticking his head under the sink faucet to drink. He didn’t bring towels, or washcloths, but he brought the picture frames of Yuri he’d kept on his nightstand at home. He brought the scrapbook of all their plane tickets and selfies together and the pressed flower Yuri had given him when they’d gone on their first picnic date in Almaty. Yuri hadn’t realized how much cheesy stuff they did until Otabek showed him that scrapbook. Maybe he was a lot more sentimental than Yuri gave him credit for.

When the bed was made and Otabek’s dresser and closet was organized – color coded even – it was already the evening. They ordered take out and ate in the bare bones of the kitchen, Yuri hopped up on the counter while Otabek fed him bites of falafel. He didn’t like it much, but it was Otabek’s favorite food. He tried to indulge him where he could.

There wasn’t a TV, but luckily, they had Otabek’s laptop. It meant movie night was still on, but as soon as they’d finished dinner, the pining from earlier finally caught up to them. Whenever they got together, Yuri felt so at home that he almost forgot how much he’d missed him. Once Otabek was standing between his knees as he sat up on the countertop, he forgot about all the crap Otabek had forgotten to bring and realized that they were about to sleep in the same bed for the first time.

“Hey, can we go to your room?” Yuri asked, glancing off to the open bedroom door. “I want to uh… I want to try something.” He felt his cheeks turn pink. “I feel bad that I haven’t done it before.”

“What’s up?” Otabek frowned. “Yura, don’t do anything because you feel obligated.”

“I want to.” Yuri rolled his eyes. “I just might be bad at it and I’m a little um…” He stopped and chewed on the inside of his cheek. He was worried about the taste. He didn’t want to insult him and he hadn’t minded tasting himself on Otabek’s lips much before, but even that little after taste hadn’t exactly been mouthwatering.

“You’re what?”

“Does it taste bad? Is that really shitty to ask?”

“Everyone worries about that the first time.” Otabek smiled, putting his hands on Yuri’s thighs. “It’s not that bad. It’s a little salty, but after a few seconds, you really just taste your own spit. You never have to swallow for me if you don’t want to.”

“I want to do that part. You swallow for me.”

“Well, I like it. You might not.”

“I could try and find out?”

“Whatever you want to do, Yura.” Otabek’s cheeks were pink too when he leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

Yuri kissed him back and felt his heart rate kick up a notch when they parted. “Thanks for um… Thanks for talking this stuff through with me. I know you don’t really like to have all these conversations about sex, but it… helps me.”

“It’s fine.” Otabek nodded. “That’s why we talk about it. I mean, I don’t even feel too uncomfortable anymore. It’s you, you know? I can talk about anything with you.”

“So can I try? Like… now?”

“I’ll go wash up since you’re worried.” Otabek laughed, pressing a kiss to each of Yuri’s flushed cheeks. “We can start movie night after? It can’t be my place if we don’t christen it with some zombie movies.”

“Sounds good.” Yuri brought his hands to Otabek’s cheeks and pulled him in for one more kiss. “I’m gonna change.” He let Otabek go first and waited until he heard the bathroom door shut before heading into his room. Even if he was just using his mouth, he wanted to look nice. He changed into just a simple black thong to show some effort then tied his hair back. If he chickened out on swallowing, there was no way he was getting cum in his hair.

Otabek emerged from the bathroom, his face damp from trying to dry it without a proper towel, dressed just in his boxer briefs. Shit, Yuri knew that he waxed, but his skin looked… fresh. Had he just gotten it done yesterday? “You look really nice, Yura.”

“Me? What the fuck, are you a Barbie doll?”

“I think the guy ones are called Ken.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Why do you know that?”

“Sisters.” Otabek laughed as he came up and kissed his forehead. “I’m just teasing, Kotyonek. Come here.”

Yuri leaned in and reveled in the comfort of that part. There was a lot that he could do without a hint of nervousness anymore. He could hold Otabek’s hand in public, kiss him. He could make out, he could grind, he even felt really comfortable with hand jobs especially after all the Skype sex they’d had to cope with long distance. His heart would beat fast, but he didn’t feel anxious at all about any of those things. They were familiar now. A few things still weren’t.

“Just copy what I do for you, yeah?” Otabek whispered between kisses. “Do you like the lights on?”

“Yeah, leave them.” Yuri said, leaning in to get another kiss. Otabek’s mouth was always warm and his tongue was gentle. It calmed him down as he took the lead and pushed Otabek’s towards the bed. “Lie down?”

Otabek nodded and sat down before moving up the bedspread they’d just bought to the pillows in their matching black pillow cases.

Yuri crawled onto the bed next to him and cursed.

“What?”

“This thing is hard as fuck. We didn’t buy a mattress pad.” Yuri frowned, poking at the bed through the comforter. Shit, he’d never sleep on this and that was on top of the nerves he already had about sharing the bed.

“Don’t worry about that stuff. I’m gonna be shopping all week.” Otabek said, reaching up to cup Yuri’s cheek. “I’ll make the bed however you like it. I can sleep on anything, but I want you to be comfortable here.”

“You’re really sappy, you know that?”

“You’re pretty sappy too.” Otabek smiled, happy to let Yuri take his time before they got into anything. “Sure this is what you want to do?”

Yuri nodded and looked down at the bulge in Otabek’s briefs. As patient as Otabek acted, he was already half hard. “Can you guide me a little?”

“Whatever you want.”

“Okay…” Yuri hooked his fingers around the waistband and tugged at the thin material, letting Otabek lift his hips before he pulled them off. Otabek’s dick wasn’t anything daunting by now. He practically had every detail memorized, but he hadn’t practiced this. He didn’t know if it would fit in his mouth.

“Just take what you can and don’t worry about anything else.”

“Y’know, you don’t have to act like a coach when we have sex.”

“I’m just trying to help.” Otabek smiled, watching Yuri settle between his open legs. “Can you let your hair down?”

“Swear you won’t cum in it?”

“Scout’s honor.”

“Do they have scouts in Kazakhstan?” Yuri frowned, reaching up to slip the hair tie off.

“I got every badge.”

“ _Every_ badge?”

“Three hundred.” Otabek grinned. “My mom has my sash framed.”

“You’re such a fucking nerd.” Yuri sighed as he took Otabek’s length in his hand, stroking it like he knew how. “I can’t believe how horny you get just for my hair.” He said, giving him a light squeeze.

“Mm, Бұл жақсы, Yura.” Otabek mumbled. _That’s good_.

Yuri tried to think of how Otabek usually got things going and leaned in to kiss up the side of his length, keeping his lips parted before dragging his tongue up the underside. The single stroke of his tongue drew a groan out of Otabek and he stopped, blushing hard. Shit, maybe this was easier than he thought. He put his lips around the tip and suddenly Otabek’s hand was in his hair.

“Көбірек.” Otabek gasped when Yuri sunk down an inch, getting used to the slightly salty taste in his mouth, but Otabek had been right before. It wasn’t a terrible taste. “Бұл соншалықты жақсы.”

Yuri pulled off for a moment and raised his eyebrows. “English, Beks. English, or Russian. I don’t know what you’re saying.”

“So fucking good.” Otabek breathed. “Please keep going.”

“You’re this into it?”

“Yes, yes, fuck. Please.” Otabek begged. “I-I mean, as long as you want to, jus-“

“You don’t have to keep checking in. This is actually kind of uh… Easy.” Yuri licked his lips and went back down, moving slowly as he sunk his mouth down. He felt nervous again when he felt the tip nudge against his throat. He barely had Otabek halfway in his mouth, but he could see that his thighs were twitching. The thought of letting Otabek go down his throat was too daunting for the moment, but he could work with this.

Yuri took major note of how into oral sex Otabek was. He moaned and squirmed at the tiniest motions of Yuri’s tongue and tugged on his hair every time he stopped to swallow around him. Yuri had only just started to use his hands on the base he couldn’t fit when Otabek’s hips stuttered and he tugged at Yuri’s hair hard enough to hurt for the first time in their relationship.

“Мен сені жақсы көремін, бұл соншалықты жақсы!” Otabek cried out when he came, pulling on Yuri’s hair as he babbled in his native tongue. Yuri didn’t have the time to worry much about the decision to swallow. He licked up what Otabek released and kept his mouth on him until he was done. “I’m sorry.” Otabek panted when Yuri sat back on his heels. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, fuck. Holy shit, I can’t speak a second language when you do that.”

“It’s uh… kind of cute? I understood the ‘I love you’ part.” Yuri laughed as he wiped his mouth. “You were right, it didn’t taste that bad. I don’t know how you do that thing with your throat though.”

“I don’t think you should learn that. My heart’ll give out.” Otabek’s face was red when he sat up and reached over to tuck Yuri’s hair behind his ear. “Sorry for pulling so hard, did it hurt?”

“A little? None came out though, so I don’t mind.”

“I just love your hair so much.” Otabek sighed, still running one hand through it. “Yura, you look like a mermaid. Like I’ve seen your face so much, but I still lose my mind when I see it down.” He shifted forward onto his hands and knees and gave Yuri a proper kiss, swiping his tongue over Yuri’s lower lip to taste himself. “Do you want me to do you?”

Yuri shook his head. “Seeing you cum that hard and that fast was more than enough for me. I kinda just want to put our pajamas on and watch those movies.”

“Um.”

“Do not fucking tell me you forgot pajamas.”

**

Yuri was learning a lot of things. He’d learned that his boyfriend thought he could pack his whole life into four suitcases and that he could barely speak anything but Kazakh when he was getting a blowjob. He was relaxed during the movies, happy to snuggle close to Otabek and cringe at the gore, but when they finished the second movie, it was late. No more excuses not to go to sleep.

“Do you need anything before bed?” Otabek yawned as he reached over to turn the lights out, leaving the room dark enough that Yuri could barely see his hand in front of his face. The black bedspread wasn’t helping.

“No, I’m um… I’m fine.” Would Otabek feel his heart beat if they cuddled? Would he be able to sleep with Otabek holding him? He’d fallen asleep on him a few times before, but those had been jet lagged naps. This was different.

“Okay, let me know if you need the bathroom light on or anything.” Otabek mumbled as he laid down, tugging the covers up over his shoulders before moving over to spoon Yuri from behind. “I know the bed’s hard for you, but trust me, this is so much better than your Grandpa’s couch.”

“Yeah.” Yuri sighed, relishing in the warmth of Otabek’s arms. He was cozy, but wide awake.

“Mm, goodnight Yura.” Otabek said as he pressed a few lazy kisses to the back of his neck. “Thanks for helping me today. I’m glad I’m living near you now.”

“I’m glad too, Beka.” He really was. Otabek moving to Russia was the best thing that could have possibly happened and he was happy, but why did he feel like they couldn’t share a bed? Otabek spooned him all the time when they were together. It had always calmed him, so why couldn’t he relax now?

“Um…” Otabek cleared his throat a little. “I kind of rambled it earlier, but uh… I love you. Sweet dreams.” He pressed one more kiss to Yuri’s cheek then settled back down, already breathing against Yuri’s neck as he started to fall asleep.

It shouldn’t be so hard to just close his eyes and sleep, but when he shut them, all of a sudden Otabek’s comforting warmth had turned to smothering heat. He needed to take a deep breath, but wouldn’t that bother Otabek? Shit and he really needed to roll over. Fuck. The bed felt like fucking rocks.

“Yura?”

“Yeah?” Yuri winced. Shit, he knew.

“You’re um… You’re really tense, is something wrong?”

“No.” He swallowed. How the fuck was he going to be in a relationship if he couldn’t even share a bed?

“You’re never tense when we um… You know, when we cuddle and stuff.”

Yuri couldn’t see it, but he knew Otabek was blushing. Only Otabek Altin could talk someone through sex in explicit detail, but got flustered at the word cuddle. Yuri had to admit it was a little corny to say out loud.

“Talk to me?”

“I’ve never shared a bed with someone.” Yuri sighed. “I-I’m freaking out that I can’t fall asleep.”

“I’ve never shared a bed with anyone either.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I do have some first times left for you, you know.” Otabek kissed his shoulder through the t-shirt he’d chosen to sleep in.

“But you’re practically asleep already and I’m flipping out over nothing.”

“It’s not nothing. This is new.” Otabek gave him a comforting little squeeze and took his arms away. “I can sleep through a hurricane, Yura. Why don’t I stick to my side of the bed tonight and you can have yours? Move as much as you need to. Do whatever. You’re not gonna bug me.”

“Thanks, Beka.” Yuri breathed. “You’re not mad?”

“Of course not. We’ll figure it out.” Otabek said, shifting to the right side of the bed, so Yuri could have the left. “Tell me if you want me to move to the couch. We can always try again.”

“Okay.” Yuri smiled, already feeling tired once he had a little space to himself. “Goodnight, Beka.”

**

Yuri woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. Nightmares were usual for him. He got them when things were changing, or he was stressed. He dreamt about things happening to his Grandpa, about fucking up a skating routine at the Olympics, showing up to practice naked. Usually, he was fine. He woke up, realized where he was, dismissed the dream as stupid and fell back asleep, but he forgot where he was for a moment. He didn’t feel the familiarity of his own bed underneath him and he couldn’t see without a single light on in the apartment. Before he even remembered there was someone else in bed with him, he was gasping for air.

“Yura?” Otabek tugged the chord on the lamp and reached over to touch his shoulder. “Baby, what’s going on?”

“Huh?” Yuri looked around the room. “Fuck. Fuck, fuck, sorry I just had a bad dream. Th-They freak me out sometimes, it’s nothing.”

Otabek moved over to him and held his arms out, letting Yuri lean into a hug before squeezing him and pressing a few kisses into his hair. “Take a deep breath, you’re safe right here, Kotyonek. I got you.”

Yuri opened his mouth to make fun of him for being so cheesy, but his lips quivered. It had been a Grandpa dream this time. Those got to him a lot more. He pressed his face into Otabek’s neck and breathed in his comforting scent, relishing in the familiarity.

“You okay?”

“Mhm.” He nodded.

“Do you want me to move to my side, or-“

“No.” Yuri swallowed. “Stay like this. Hold me like you do when we watch movies.”

“Do you want to talk about the dream?”

Yuri shook his head. “Lie down with me.”

“Want the bathroom light on first?”

It was humiliating to say yes, but Yuri nodded, taking his arms away, so Otabek could get out of bed and turn the light on before shutting the lamp off again. He fell into his touch as soon as Otabek came back to bed and laid down with him, pressing himself right into Otabek’s chest.

“I’m right here.” Otabek murmured, stroking his back in slow soothing circles. “Can you go back to sleep? I can move when you want me to.”

“Stay.” Yuri said, pressing his face into Otabek’s neck and squeezing his eyes shut. Fuck his nerves, he wanted to be held. “Say the Kazakh stuff I know.”

“Okay.” Otabek laughed. “Барлығы жақсы.” _Everything is okay._

Yuri relished in how the thick accent rolled off of his tongue and took a deep breath, feeling Otabek’s warmth. He loved Otabek’s native language. It made his voice low and soft, each word comforting him. When Otabek spoke that language – even when Yuri didn’t know what he was saying – Yuri just melted. It made him sound like a poet.

Yuri kept his eyes shut and listened to Otabek’s heartbeat, letting it lull him to sleep.

“Wake me up if you need me, Yura.”

“I will.”

“Think you can sleep?”

He gave a tired nod and nuzzled his cheek against Otabek’s chest. “Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and subscribe! I update weekly at the slowest!  
> Come say hey on Tumblr< /a > and Twitter too!


	4. Higher Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri doesn't really just _based on_ religion. Christians, Jews, Muslims, none of them were really that different from each other. It was just religion in general. It wasn't his thing and who wanted to be a part of any institution that discriminated anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted to do something with Muslim!Otabek for a long time, sooo here's this!

It took a few days to get Otabek’s new apartment up and running after he moved in. Yuri helped him go shopping for the basics then left the rest to him. There was about a week from Otabek’s first day in St. Petersburg and the day he’d actually get to join Yuri at practice under Yakov, so he had some time to get settled in.

 Each time Yuri came over from the ice rink, or from his Grandfather’s, he noticed something new. A poster in Otabek’s room, a record player in the living room. The best surprise had been a flat screen TV, but there was one detail that Yuri couldn’t figure out. On the far end of the living room, in a small cleared space, there was a small, ornate, rectangular rug. Yuri couldn’t figure out what it was for the life of him. It wasn’t décor. It was out of Otabek’s style and out of place in the room. It faced the wall, making it stick out. It made no sense since it could so easily be rotated and at least align with the wall.

 Yuri went to Otabek’s right after practice for a little time together before he had to go back and see Grandpa. Yakov had been in a mood. Him and Victor had been run ragged and he was exhausted to say the least. 

 “Beka, I can feel my heartbeat in my feet.” He groaned when he set his skate bag by the door and kicked his shoes off, spotting the mystery rug on the side of the room. For the love of God, he needed to rotate that thing.

 “Hey Babe.” Otabek said, stepping out of the bedroom in just sweatpants, his hair wet from the shower. “Sit down, I’m gonna make dinner.”

 “Yeah, hold on.” Yuri sighed, walking up to the rug and bending over to move it. “This is driving me crazy. You’re a really inept decorator you know that?”

 “Wait, wait stop.” Otabek said, rushing over to take it out of his hands and move it back. “It’s gotta face this way.”

“Why?” Yuri frowned. “It looks-“

“It’s a prayer mat. Just leave it here.”

“Oh.” Yuri took a step back. “You uh… pray?”

“Not often, but I promised my mom I would at least always have this. It was at my old apartment too, I just kept it rolled up when I didn’t use it because I didn’t have the space to keep it laid out.” Otabek adjusted it carefully to make sure it was straight towards the wall and stood up.

Yuri cocked his head to the side and looked at the mat. He knew Otabek’s family and he knew they were Muslim, but Otabek had never talked about religion before. Yuri didn’t judge any religion differently. Muslim, Christian, Jewish, whatever, but that didn’t mean he liked religion. The opposite even. He really didn’t like religion at all.

“What’s wrong?” Otabek asked, his tone deadpan, but his eyes looking concerned. “I mean, you knew I was Muslim yeah?”

“I mean, yeah, I’ve met your family and stuff.”

“So you’re uh…? I don’t know, you seem like you’re judging.”

Shit. Yuri didn’t want to come across like some Islamaphobic asshole. He hated those fucking racists and there were a lot of them in Russia. It wasn’t Islam that he took issue with. It was religion altogether. He hated how it controlled people and brainwashed them. Otabek was gay, same as he was. How could he be religious? Religious people wanted them killed. “I’m sorry, I just… I-I don’t like religion all that much. Doesn’t really matter if it’s Islam, or Russian Orthodox, I just… I really don’t like any of it.”

“Oh.” Otabek glanced down at the mat. “I mean, you can think what you want, but it’s kind of my culture. Most Kazakhs don’t do much with religion at all, but my Grandpa was Arab and this was his.” He said, his eyes still tracing the pattern on the mat. “You don’t believe in God?”

“Um… No. I didn’t think that you did either.”

“What made you think that?”

“I don’t know. You’re smart.” Yuri shrugged, keeping his arms crossed over his chest.

Otabek raised his eyebrows. “And this makes me dumb?”

“No, it just…” Yuri stopped and sighed. “Forget it, let’s just… Let’s just eat. I don’t know.”

“Are you actually going to treat me different because I pray now and then? Life gets tough sometimes, Yura. It helps to believe in God.” Otabek said, turning to walk towards the kitchen, but Yuri laughed.

“Beka, it does _not_ make life less hard to believe in some dude in the sky.”

Otabek stopped at the coffee table, turning back towards him. He didn’t look angry, just kind of hurt. Maybe Yuri shouldn’t have tried arguing about it. “It did for me.”

“Well, it didn’t for me.” Yuri huffed. He didn’t like to think about that year. It was fuzzy, shoved to the back of his mind. He’d been so little, but the year between his mother abandoning him and his grandfather finding and adopting him at age six, he’d lived in a church orphanage. He hadn’t understood what it meant when he was so little, but he remembered bits and pieces. Preaching against the sins of homosexuality, striking their wrists any time they slipped up in class. It made his stomach hurt. “Beka, you know the whole reason we have to worry about our safety in public is because of stupid religious people. We’re _illegal_ here. That doesn’t bother you?”

“Allah doesn’t discriminate.” Otabek glared. “Just because some people use the Quran or the Bible to treat gay people like shit, doesn’t mean that’s what He wants.”

“You talk about God like he’s a fucking person who can hear you.”

“Because maybe he is!” Otabek threw his hands up and Yuri took a step back. Was this their first fight? “Why are you so condescending? I mean I know that’s how you talk to other people, but you’ve never pulled that with me.”

It was true. Yuri had respected him from their first day as friends and he never talked down to him, but knowing that Otabek was a participant in the kind of institution that persecuted people like them? It boggled his mind. He’d only seen Otabek mad a handful of times before and the anger had never been directed at him. It scared him a little bit and that put him on the defensive. “I just didn’t know before that you believed in all that higher power crap.”

“You say that like I don’t believe in science. Why are you trying to make me into some kind of enemy? Because I disagree with you on one thing?”

“It’s a pretty big thing.” Yuri glared back at him.

“Why?”

“Because being a part of any church, or temple, or mosque, or whatever is being a part of the huge group of people that think we should be dead for loving each other! What’s wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me? My culture is _important_ to me, Yura. You’re really gonna treat me like I’m some bad guy because prayer helps me?”

“Don’t act like I’m attacking you.”

“Then what are you doing, Yuri?”

Yuri’s stomach turned at that. When was the last time Otabek didn’t call him Yura? Otabek was back to looking pissed and it made him want to throw his phone and curse about how fucking stupid and sensitive Otabek was being, but he had enough restraint left in him not to do that. He was too shaken by the fact that they were actually having a fight, but he didn’t want to let that show.

“Go home.” Otabek sighed. “I’m not making you dinner if you’re just gonna make me feel like shit. I’m barely even religious at all. You don’t have any right to be this way about it.”

“Whatever.” Yuri grumbled, swallowing the lump in his throat as he headed towards the door, grabbing his skate bag. He was hoping Otabek would stop him, tell him that they should stop and talk it out like they did with every other issue in the relationship, but all he heard was Otabek’s bedroom door shutting.

Yuri bit his lip hard as he headed out the front door, guilt swelling in his chest as he shut it behind him. Fuck. He shouldn’t have gone off like that. He didn’t like that Otabek and him weren’t on the same page when it came to a core value, but he already felt panicked about starting a fight.

He looked back at the door and blinked back a few tears. Should he go back in and try to fix it? Otabek had asked him to leave… He would probably just spout more of his opinions and make things worse.

Yuri hitched his bag up on his back and took the stairs down. He really just didn’t get how any gay person could be a part of a religion. Even if Otabek believed discrimination wasn’t what “God” wanted, being part of a religion – unless it was Buddhism or some shit – was being part of a _group_ that actively worked to make their lives hell. If someone had wanted to when Yuri kissed him at the airport before, they could have called the cops. Yuri just always counted on his minor fame and people’s unwillingness to actually do anything to keep them safe.

His apartment with Grandpa was within walking distance of Otabek’s place, so he headed home on foot. Grandpa would know what to do. Yuri knew that he was opinionated and he could get riled up when provoked, but he didn’t actually want to make Otabek feel bad. It didn’t feel fair either. He was upset and he could go home and talk to his Grandfather, or call Mila, go over to Victor and Yuuri’s place to vent. Who did Otabek have to go to?

Fucking hell. He was the asshole.

“Grandpa?” Yuri called out when he walked in, setting his bag down and toeing his shoes off for the second time.

“Yuratchka?” Nikolai asked as he walked out of the kitchen, walking stick in hand. “I thought you were at Otabek’s for the evening.”

“We had a fight.” He grimaced. “It’s my fault.”

“Well, I made enough dinner for two anyways. Come sit down and tell me about it.” Nikolai shrugged, heading back to the kitchen to set their plates.

Yuri sat at the table and put his head down. He wanted to cry, but he already felt embarrassed for acting like such a dick. Maybe he should have told Otabek about the orphanage. He detested talking about it, but Otabek didn’t even know why Yuri felt the way he did about religion. It didn’t justify his outburst, but maybe he would seem like less of an asshole if he told him.

“What happened?” Nikolai asked, putting two plates of food on the table before sitting down across from him.

“Beka’s religious.” Yuri mumbled. “Not that religious, but… you know how I feel about that stuff. I was kind of put off by it and he got defensive which made _me_ get defensive and I feel like I called him stupid. I’m a dick.”

“You do get a little judgey with the religion stuff.”

“Wouldn’t you if you spent a year getting slapped with rulers? Plus, those people wish I was dead, Grandpa.” Yuri sighed. “I don’t get how any gay person could be a part of a big religion.”

“Well, you know Otabek. From what you’ve told me, he’s very much his own person, yes?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sure he has his own way of seeing things that might not line right up with- what is he?”

“Muslim. I don’t really see it as much different from Christian, or anything though.”

“I’m sure his viewpoints aren’t the same as the ones you’re thinking of. Did you let him talk?”

“Not much. I was an asshole.” Yuri lifted his head and sniffed a bit. He’d driven back the urge to cry, but the aftermath of those feelings was still there. “He’s never been mad at me before. I feel like shit for upsetting him. He doesn’t have any friends here yet.”

“It sounds like you might owe an apology, Yuratchka.”

“I know I do, I just don’t know if I need to give him more time. We literally _just_ had the fight.”

“You should apologize the moment you know you need to. Don’t let him sit on being upset longer than he has to.”

“You’re right.” Yuri grimaced. “Will you be mad if I ditch and go call him?”

“Go ahead.” Nikolai chuckled, his mouth full as he waved Yuri away.

Yuri was quick to leave the table and took his phone out of his pocket as he shut himself in his room, pressing on Otabek’s contact to call him and praying he’d answer.

“Yura please don’t call if you’re gonna argue more.” Otabek said when he picked up the call. “I’m… I-I don’t like talking like this, but it’s you, so… What you said hurt me. I don’t want to talk to you if you’re still angry.”

“I’m sorry.” Yuri swallowed. “I-I was mean and it was stupid. I shouldn’t have said all that. There’s some things I haven’t told you about why I feel like I do about religion and stuff, but I’m not judging you. Can I just come back over and talk? We’ve never fought before.”

“You’re not gonna be argumentative?”

“No. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, Beka. Can I come back?”

“Yeah, but please drive over okay? It’s cold out. Don’t walk if you don’t have to.”

“I’ll be right there.” Yuri grabbed his keys from the nightstand. “Do you want me to pick up food for you?”

“It’s okay, I ordered in. I uh… ordered way too much, did you eat?”

“No.” Yuri smiled. “I’ll be there in a minute. We can eat our feelings together, yeah?” One of the few tells about Otabek’s sensitive side was that he totally used comfort food to heal when he was upset. He always worked it off on the ice, but he got a lot of shit from coaches over his eating habits. Yuri was disciplined with food, but he thought it was cute that Otabek had a soft spot for Twinkies.

“Sounds good.” Otabek said and Yuri could tell he was smiling a bit. “I’ll see you in a minute.”

The drive back was short, but Yuri sped anyways, swerving into the parking garage at Otabek’s apartment building and sprinting up the stairs until he was panting at the front door.

“Yura, did you run?” Otabek frowned when he opened the door.

“I drove, but your elevator is slow. Took the stairs.” Yuri breathed, doubling over and putting his hands on his knees. “Holy shit.”

“You’re something else. Get inside.” Otabek said, pulling him in and sliding his jacket off his shoulders to hang by the door.

“Are you pissed at me?” Yuri asked as soon as he caught his breath.

“Kind of.” Otabek grimaced. “Even though our version of Islam is super casual and almost more pagan than actually Islamic, we’re not white. We’re persecuted by just about everyone. I can’t have you looking down on me for my heritage too. You’re um…” Otabek chewed on his lower lip. “You’re my biggest support, Yura. When I get stopped at the airport because I look Muslim, I need you in my corner.”

 “I’m sorry.” Yuri said and he really meant it. He didn’t genuinely apologize to anyone too often, but he meant it for Otabek. He felt like shit for being mean to him even if Yuri did think it was dumb to believe in God. “Look, there’s some stuff I didn’t really tell you. Mostly because I just hate talking about it and not because it’s some big secret or anything and it doesn’t excuse how I judged you earlier, but… I want to tell you.”

 Otabek raised his eyebrows a bit. Yuri told him everything. What was there left to tell?

 “I wasn’t with Grandpa right away when Mom left.” Yuri sighed, looking down at his feet as he spoke. “They were estranged. He didn’t know right away that she’d given me up, so… I spent a year in an orphanage. I was super little, but I remember a lot of it. It was a religious place and it was fucking awful, Beka. I mean I think I was just five, or six and I can remember them giving anti-gay lectures and stuff. If we stepped out of line, we got hit a-and it didn’t happen to me, but Beka, I know some of the other kids got… g-got like touched and stuff.”

 Yuri didn’t have the courage to admit that he actually wasn’t  _ sure _ it didn’t happen to him, but there was on no way on Earth he was digging that up any time soon. His memory of that time was fuzzy and he wanted to keep it that way. “The church is evil to me, Beka. I know your religion is completely different, but religious stuff just… I don’t know, it makes me defensive. I know none of that stuff has anything to do with you or what you believe. That’s just why I got kind of… I don’t know, aggressive. I’m sorry. I’m always gonna be in your corner no matter what. I don’t want you to think I’m not.”

 “I didn’t know you went through that.” Otabek sighed, stepping forward to put his hands on Yuri’s hips. He could never not be touching him when they had serious conversations. Otabek was still getting used to expressing so much emotion all time while Yuri was typically an open book about how he felt. Usually, the feeling was anger, but they both got shy with the tough conversations. “Look, Yura. You don’t have to believe in anything. This is just me. It’s something that grounds me to my culture a bit and connects me with my family and prayer is meditative. It’s good for me. That’s all there is to it.”

 “Yeah.” Yuri nodded. “I was a pretty big douche wasn’t I?”

 “A little bit.” Otabek shrugged. “You’re kind of a dick to most people though.”

 “Tch.” Yuri rolled his eyes. There was the Otabek he knew. Blunt and honest. “You’re not most people.”

 “I am most people which is why it’s so funny when people who know you see you be nice to me.” Otabek grinned. “Remember the first time we were at a competition with Victor? He was so jealous that you weren’t an asshole to me.”

 “Okay, leave me alone. I don’t like people who aren’t you and Grandpa and maybe Mila” He stepped forward to close the gap between them and hugged Otabek tight, squeezing for a moment before he leaned up to kiss him. Otabek’s lips were soft as ever, pressing right back against his for a short moment before they kissed again. And again. And one more time for a  _ little _ longer because Yuri couldn’t help it. “Forgive me for being a dick about God stuff?”

 “I forgive you.” Otabek smiled, reaching one hand up to run through Yuri’s hair. “I know you can’t spend the night, but do you want to at least eat and stay for a little while?”

 “Sure.” Yuri nodded, leaning his head against Otabek’s shoulder and tightening his arms around his waist.

 “You know you have to let me go if you want the food right?”

 “Guess I’ll starve.” Yuri sighed, nuzzling his cheek against him. “I always knew it would end like this.”

 “You’re such a dork. I can’t believe people don’t know you’re a dork.” Otabek took his arms off of his waist and pressed an apology kiss to Yuri’s forehead for breaking the hug. “Come on, we can celebrate our first fight with take out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to subscribe!! Sorry for the late update, things have been a little wild, but leave comments and I'll be doing updating soon! Probably again on monday.


	5. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t rational to feel like his Grandfather was stealing his boyfriend. Logically, Yuri knew that. He wasn’t sure the feeling was jealousy as much as it was confusion. Why the hell were his Grandfather and the guy who was touching his dick on a regular basis, suddenly best friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, work and college is haaaard

It wasn’t rational to feel like his Grandfather was stealing his boyfriend. Logically, Yuri knew that. He wasn’t sure the feeling was jealousy as much as it was confusion. Why the _hell_ were his Grandfather and the guy who was touching his dick on a _regular basis_ , suddenly best friends?

It started when Yuri had Otabek over for dinner. He’d tried to cook for everyone, but nearly set the kitchen on fire, so Otabek stepped in and helped spare everyone the burnt mess Yuri would have served. That lead to a long conversation between Otabek and Nikolai about Kazakh cuisine and all the little cooking tips Otabek had to share. Yuri knew he was good in the kitchen, but he hadn’t quite realized how good. Otabek put his grandfather to shame with what he could create in their tiny kitchenette.

If that hadn’t been mortifying enough, Otabek spent the whole dinner talking to Nikolai about old Russian cinema while Yuri ate in silence. He had no clue what to add to the conversation, but once the two of them got going, he couldn’t work a word in if he wanted to.

That had lead to the mother of all evils. Movie night.

Yuri adored having movie night with just Otabek. They’d sit close, eat some healthy snacks, and it would usually end with a great quickie. Family movie night had none of the previous perks. Otabek would refuse to cuddle with him in the presence of Nikolai, even pulling his hand away when Yuri tried to hold it. When Grandpa went to bed and the movie was over that night, Yuri still couldn’t rope Otabek into a make out session.

“Am I coming over tomorrow or do you have a date with my Grandpa?” Yuri asked as he scrubbed the dishes in Otabek’s sink. He’d managed to come over after practice for some well deserved alone time, but he had to go soon and they still hadn’t fucked. What more did he have to do? Sure, he’d been shy at first, but now that their sex life had become a little more constant, he was a lot more comfortable. Once nerves were out of the picture, he started wanting it a lot more. Like _a lot_ more. He never thought dating another guy would make it difficult to have sex. Weren’t they supposed to be fucking around the clock?

“He wanted to watch that film we talked about the other day. I thought I was coming to your place.” Otabek said as he put the leftovers in the fridge.

“Are you kidding?” Yuri dropped a spoon into the soapy water. “I was joking. You seriously have a date with my Grandpa?”

“Aren’t you glad that we get along?”

“You get along _too well_.”

“I like your grandfather.” Otabek shrugged.

“I wish you’d just start training already, so you could stop giving all your free time to us.” Yuri rolled his eyes as he felt Otabek come up from behind and hold his waist.

“Someone jealous?”

“Don’t be gross.”

“Look at you.” Otabek laughed, turning his head and pressing a few kisses to Yuri’s neck. “You want me all to yourself is that it?”

“You’re rude today. Don’t be rude.” Yuri took off his gloves and turned around to face him, curling his arms around his neck and nuzzling their noses together for a moment. “You know I hate when you ignore me.”

“I don’t mean to ignore you. I just can’t be all lovey dovey in front of your Grandpa. It’s weird.”

“I’m not asking you to make out with me in front of him, but you could at least touch me. Those movies are boring, let me hold your hand.”

“I’ll give you a little more attention next time.” Otabek said, his hands squeezing Yuri’s hips. “Do you have enough time for me to make it up to you?”

“Not really.” Yuri sighed.

“You sure?” Otabek dipped his hand between them and gave him a squeeze through his jeans.

Yuri bit his lip. A quickie would be amazing, but he wasn’t about to reward Otabek for ignoring him for his _grandfather_. Nope, he was going to have to wait until he earned it. He pulled his hips back and got on his toes to give Otabek a proper kiss. “I have to get going. See you tomorrow.”

“Yuraaa.”

“Sorry.” Yuri shrugged, pulling away from him and heading to the front door to grab his stuff. “I’m going to Mila’s after practice tomorrow. You can either come have a movie date with Dedushka, or I can come and sleep over.”

“Sleep over?” Otabek raised his eyebrows. “Can’t we do both?”

“Nope.” Yuri shook his head as he toed his shoes back on.

“I’m not gonna ditch your Grandpa. That’s so mean.”

“Up to you.” He shrugged.

“Yura.” Otabek pouted, leaning against the wall. “I told him I’d watch that movie. Just let me spend the night, or come to my place after.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Fine, come over. I gotta think about whether or not you can spend the night though.”

“Alright.” He sighed, walking up to give him a kiss goodbye. “Drive safe.”

“No promises.”

**

“I’m not crazy right?” Yuri asked, brushing a dab of red nail polish onto Mila’s index fingernail. “It’s _weird_. He literally would rather come watch a movie with my Grandpa then have me come over and ride his brains out.”

“He probably just misses his family.” Mila shrugged, sipping from a wine glass. “Don’t get any on my couch.”

“Watch it, Mila. I can pour this whole bottle out if I want. You’re doing my eyeliner next, I still can’t get it on my own.”

“Oi, you’re a slow learner when it comes to make up.” She sighed. “But yeah, Otabek probably just misses having family around and your Grandpa kind of feels like his own a little.”

“Maybe. I mean, I never met Beka’s grandpa before he died, but I guess they were a little close.” He moved on to her middle finger. “Why am I so good at this but I can’t do eyeliner wings?”

“No clue, Yuusha.” She sighed. “Why don’t you just have Otabek stay over after the movie? You can dick him down then.”

“I hate having sex in my room if we’re not alone. We have to be all quiet because Dedushka’s home and at his place, we can be as loud as we want. I mean he’s _hung_ , Mila. I can’t be expected to take that kind of dick and keep quiet.”

“I know, he’s huge.”

“You  _ know _ ?”

“You tell me about his dick every time you’re over, Yuri.”

Mila was probably the only person he could talk like this with. They were best friends as much as he hated to admit it and they shared all of their sexscapades. Until recently, Yuri hadn’t had much to share, but now he had stories and fantasies, ambitions. Mila heard them all. “I honestly don’t know how you get it inside of you, but I support it.”

“Lube and determination.” He finished her right hand and moved on to the left. “Help me look hot tonight. I want to tease the fuck out of him.”

“Will do.” She nodded in understanding. “When is he gonna start practice?”

“Really soon. He just wanted to settle in first and Yakov’s been thinking over programs for him.”

“Is he gonna have your same practice schedule?”

“Yakov said yes for the most part. Long as I’m not too distracted by him, or vice versa.” He finished painting her second hand and capped the nail polish, reaching over to set it on her coffee table and grab the eyeliner next to it. “Now blow your nails dry and make me look hot.”

**

Otabek was _already on his couch_ when Yuri walked through the front door, but he took pleasure in seeing the look on his face. Mila had done his hair and eyes and he’d changed into ripped black skinny jeans and a tank top. He was freezing his ass off, but the way Otabek’s jaw dropped a bit when he walked in made it worth it. Grandpa gave him a bit of a look from the arm chair, but didn’t say anything other than hello.

“Hi.” Yuri said, dropping his things and walking over to sit next to Otabek, crossing his legs and keeping his hands to himself. “How far into the movie are you?”

“Just started.” Otabek reached over to rest a hand on his thigh, but Yuri brushed it off, smiling a little when Otabek pouted. He wouldn’t say anything as long as his grandfather was in the room.

Yuri made sure to torment him throughout the boring film, stretching his arms out to make his shirt ride up and hips push out. He kept his boots on, relishing in the way Otabek’s eyes strayed from the screen and ran up his legs, landing on his hips.

Eventually, the movie ended and Nikolai said goodnight. Yuri expected Otabek to make a run for the bedroom, but the moment they heard his Grandpa’s door shut, Otabek was on him.

“You win.” Otabek mumbled against his neck, arms snaking around his waist. “You look amazing and I should’ve just let you come over. Can we go to your room now?”

“Yeah.” Yuri laughed, untangling himself and standing up. “Just keep quiet.”

They were quick to tuck themselves away in Yuri’s room, locking the door behind them as Otabek grabbed him by the waist and pressed their lips together, licking into Yuri’s mouth until he relented.

Yuri laughed a little as Otabek stripped him down. He wasn’t used to seeing him so desperate. Maybe he needed to dress up more often.

The sex was quick. Hot and heavy, both of them pressing their hands over each other’s mouths to keep quiet until they finished. It had to be the fastest Yuri had ever seen Otabek cum, but he wasn’t complaining. It turned him on more to see Otabek in so little control of himself.

With Nikolai asleep, Yuri took Otabek from the bed to the bathroom across the hall to shower.

“I can’t believe what a tease you are.” Otabek said as he worked the shampoo through Yuri’s hair. “That was mean, Yura. On the couch? I thought I was going to have a heart attack right in front of your Grandpa.”

“Sorry. I just wanted to punish you a little.” Yuri said, purring a little as Otabek’s fingers worked over his scalp. He loved having his hair touched. It would calm him down in an instant and turn him into a lovey dovey mess if Otabek did it for long enough.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Yuri shrugged, dipping his head back to rinse the soap out before turning around. “What’s up?”

“Do you uh… Actually have an issue if I spend time with your Grandpa?” Otabek asked, looking off to the side. “Like does it bother you?”

“Huh?” Yuri blinked. “No, Beka. Not actually. I mean, don’t ignore me completely, but of course I don’t mind. I want you guys to be like family.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Yuri frowned. “Is something wrong?”

“No, it’s just…” Otabek shrugged. “He reminds me a lot of my Grandpa. There was a lot of stuff we did together before he passed, like watching those old movies. It’s nice to be able to do those things again.”

Yuri’s heart sank. He hadn’t meant to _actually_ guilt Otabek for spending time with his grandfather. He really liked deep down that they got along. “Beka, you can come over and see him whenever you want. Don’t even worry about me.” He put his arms around Otabek’s neck and got on his toes to kiss the water droplets from his lips.

Otabek held him back and they stayed there a moment, just feeling the sensation of skin against skin as they kissed and Yuri let himself be soft again.

“This is your home too, okay?” Yuri said when they parted, reaching one hand up to the back of Otabek’s head, so he could feel the undercut. “He’s your family as much as mine.”

“Thanks, Yura.” Otabek smiled. “It is kind of hard being in a new place even if I have you, so… Everything helps.”

“Was I kind of a dick?”

“No.” Otabek laughed, shaking his head. “You were cute. I kind of like that you wanted to tease me.”

Yuri just sighed and rested his head on Otabek’s shoulder, nuzzling his cheek against the wet skin. “You better keep coming over when practice starts.”

“I will, Yura.” Otabek assured him, sliding one hand down to the small of his back. “My door is always open too.”


	6. Make Up Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn’t really know that the Mila that was your best friend was the same Mila that um…”  
> “That what?” Yuri gritted his teeth.  
> “Yuusha, it was such a long time ago.” Mila said, her hands wringing together as she stepped forward. “Otabek hadn’t even met you yet. We haven’t even talked to each other since.”  
>  “Since what?!” Yuri shouted, balling his hands into fists. “Will one of you guys just tell me what the fuck you’re talking about?!” 
> 
> We love some past angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> incoming slight angst?? but yall know the fluff is still there

Yuri felt like Otabek’s first day of training was a dream come true. They got to warm up together, help each other practice. Otabek helped him on his form for jumps and Yuri assisted him in his spins, giving tips to improve his flexibility. He dragged him to the locker room to make out when they took breaks and relished in the feeling of Otabek watching him as he ran through the first movements of his new routine. Everything was a thousand times better with him around.

He introduced Otabek to Georgi and re-introduced him to Victor and Yuuri, watching as Otabek lit up at the concept of new friends. He was still shy, but a little more talkative than usual – even if his face flushed.

When practice ended, they gathered their things and Yuri held his hand tight, already excited to get back to Otabek’s place when they ran into Mila coming into the rink.

“Mila!” Yuri beamed. “Look, he’s here! His first practice was so fucking _good_. Seriously. Yakov loves him, I can tell.”

“H-Hi, Mila.” Otabek stuttered, his face burning a deep shade of red even on his tan skin.

“What are you all flustered for?” Yuri laughed until he turned to see Mila’s face burning the same shade of red.

“You’re uh… You’re Yuri’s Mila?”

She bit her lip and nodded.

“What’s… going on?” Yuri frowned, looking back and forth between the embarrassed looks on Otabek and Mila’s faces.

“Yuusha.” She sighed. “I um…”

“Don’t, Mila.” Otabek grimaced. “I’m the one who should have told him. I wasn’t sure it was you, but I thought it probably was.”

“No, no I’m the one. I just didn’t know if you were going to and it seemed like he didn’t know, so-“

“Didn’t know _what?”_ Yuri glared, whipping around to look at just Otabek. “What the fuck, Beka? What are you guys hiding?”

“Fuck. Baby, I didn’t really know that the Mila that was your best friend was the same Mila that um…”

“That _what_?” Yuri gritted his teeth.

“Yuusha, it was such a long time ago.” Mila said, her hands wringing together as she stepped forward. “Otabek hadn’t even met you yet. We haven’t even talked to each other since.”

“Since what?!” Yuri shouted, balling his hands into fists. “Will one of you guys just tell me what the fuck you’re talking about?!”       

“We slept together.” Otabek sighed, his shoulders slumping. “A long time ago. Once.”

Yuri’s blood ran cold. Otabek swore he’d told him about everyone he’d been with before. He’d never mentioned that he had sex with a girl, let alone his best friend. And Mila? He told her _everything_ about Otabek. She’d lied to him that many times? “You what?” He croaked, feeling his anger boil down to a deep hurt feeling in his chest that formed a lump in his throat and made his eyes start to burn with tears. That was _so many_ _lies_ all in one.

“Yuri, I only didn’t tell you once you started dating him because you were _so_ happy and excited.” Mila pleaded. “We weren’t that close when you and him were just friends, so I never told you and-“

“Mila, I told you everything about us. Y-You just let me go on like that without telling me you’d slept with him before?” Yuri didn’t know how to feel. He was furious, but so fucking hurt and betrayed at the same time.

“I really didn’t fully realize you were the one he was talking about.” Otabek said, his voice low and soft. “I-I’m not really on social media or anything and he didn’t mention your last name. I’m sorry you got put in that position because of me.”

“You’re apologizing to _her_?” Yuri shoved him, forcing Otabek to stumble back a few steps. “I’m the one you fucking lied to! You’ve liked girls this whole time?!”

“Yura, no. I-It’s more complicated than that. It’s not what you think, I love-“

Yuri bit the inside of his cheek hard before he could sob and shook his head. “Fuck off. I’ve never lied to you about anything. You fucked my best friend and neither of you thought to tell me?” He felt humiliated, like Mila had been laughing at him the whole time. She’d been with him every step of the way as he got over his fears about sex and finally let Otabek in. Now it felt like she’d been laughing at him. Dumb little Yuri Plisetsky taking a full year to fuck Otabek Altin when she’d accomplished it ages ago. “Find another ride home. I-I’m going.”

“Yura.” Otabek’s eyes were so wide he looked like he might cry. Yuri hadn’t seen him like that before, but he ignored it. He was fucking hurt. “Kotyonek, please. Мен сені жақсы көремін.”

Yuri’s heart twinged at the Kazakh words for ‘I love you,’ but he glared anyways, heaving his skate bag over his shoulder to leave. “Do you?” He pushed past Mila and hurried out the doors to the parking lot, tears clouding his vision as he blinked them back and tossed his equipment in the back of his car.

“Yura!”

He turned to see Otabek running out of the rink and sighed, wiping his eyes and getting into the driver’s seat to start the car.

“Yura, seriously.” Otabek begged, knocking on the window when he ran up to the car. “Just talk to me. I can explain, but you have to let me.”

Yuri huffed and rolled the window down, still trying to hold back tears. “Why the fuck would I trust anything you say?”

“I uprooted my entire _life_ for you, Yura. Please, just listen to me. ”

It wasn’t often that he saw too much emotion in Otabek’s face. Sure, his expression lit up when he laughed and he got a little more vocal when they had sex, but Yuri saw panic in his eyes. True, genuine fear. That was brand new.

Yuri sighed and unlocked the car doors. “I’m literally so pissed at you that I can’t fucking breathe, but get in. We’ll talk at your place and then I’m leaving.”

“Thank you.” Otabek breathed, running around to toss his things in the back and sit in the passenger seat. “It wasn’t-“

“Don’t start until we get there. I’ll crash or something.” Yuri muttered as he pulled out of the parking space and headed for Otabek’s apartment. It was almost right next to the rink. They only drove because of the cold, but he was glad it would only take a minute to get back. He didn’t want to drag out the anxiety of hearing what Otabek had to say, but he didn’t trust himself to hear it behind the wheel.

Yuri stayed silent until they made it to Otabek’s apartment, parking the car and walking into the elevator with him while his stomach tightened and his throat ached. He didn’t say a word until they were inside the apartment. He sat down on the couch and hugged one of the new throw pillows to his chest, willing himself not to cry. He still couldn’t believe that Otabek had lied to him about something. He thought Otabek was the most honest person he knew.

“Can I tell you what happened?” Otabek asked, coming to sit next to him on the couch, but keeping his hands to himself.

“Are you going to lie to me more?”

“No.” Otabek sighed. “But I do want you to listen. I don’t want you to be so mad at Mila when this is my fault.”

Yuri just shrugged his shoulders.

“Are you gonna listen?”

“Yeah.” He sighed, turning his head to look at him. “Just tell me and get it over with.”

“Look, I know that you think I’m cooler or something, I don’t even know, because I slept around a lot when I was younger.” Otabek grimaced. “It wasn’t a good thing. I was really angsty and confused and I pretty much took anyone who’d have me. I didn’t know how I felt about girls. I thought if I made it work with one maybe my problems would go away and right around the same time I was thinking about that, I met Mila at Junior Worlds.”

“How long ago?”

“We were sixteen. Both of us.” Otabek leaned back against the sofa. “I was the only skater from Kazakhstan and she seemed like she didn’t get along too well with the skaters on the Russian team. We were talking at the gala and snuck a few drinks and she took me to her hotel room because the girl she was rooming with had already gone home.”

“Why is this supposed to make me feel any better, Beka?” Yuri glared. “You just want me to know how she seduced you?”

“No.” He sighed. “It was a disaster, Yura. I had all this trouble getting hard and then when I did and we… started, um… I-It hurt her? I mean, I’m kind of big down there and I also didn’t know what I was doing, so it really, really hurt her. I tried to go down on her to make up for it, but it was awkward and messy and I didn’t like it at all. She tried to do it to me and I just…” Otabek squirmed a little in his seat. “I got soft and had this whole breakdown in front of her about how I was gay and I couldn’t do it and I thought that if I had sex with a girl, it might change things, but it wasn’t working. I made her _swear_ never to tell anyone, Yura. I begged her. It was humiliating and she probably felt really conflicted about telling you or not when she’d promised me that night would stay a secret.”

Yuri shifted a bit. He didn’t know how that made him feel. “I don’t know why you thought you couldn’t tell me that.”

“Yura, you were so insecure about our relationship at first.” Otabek said. “I didn’t really know that Mila, your best friend, was the same Mila, but being honest, I was scared that it might be. I feel like the whole thing would have blown up if I told you. I was in love with you for years and I finally had you, so anything that risked you, just… I couldn’t. I was scared, but I’m really sorry that I lied about it.”

“So… you don’t like girls?”

“I honestly don’t really know for sure, Yura.” Otabek took a deep breath. “I don’t think it matters. I was never completely sure if I just had a bad experience, or if I didn’t like women, but I know that I like guys because I know that I love you. So gay feels fine to me. I’m a guy and I’m in love with a guy. I don’t think I need to worry about what else I might be in to, but I’d like to think that you wouldn’t hate me if I was bi or something.”

“Of course I wouldn’t, I just… It was just because you lied to me that I freaked out about any of this.” Yuri’s heart sank as he looked at the guilty look on Otabek’s face. He really looked torn up about it. “Beka, I’d still love you if you liked girls too. I just care that you love me.”

“And I do, Yura. So much.” Otabek looked over at him and Yuri couldn’t resist the puppy dog eyes. He leaned forward and hugged him tight, squeezing. “You don’t hate me?”

“Don’t lie to me again. I could never hate you.” Yuri pulled back and ran one hand up into Otabek’s hair. “Is there anything else you need to tell me?”

“No.” Otabek breathed. “That’s all.”

“Okay…” Yuri hesitated a moment, but gave in to the inclination and pressed his lips against Otabek’s. He didn’t like that Otabek lied, but he couldn’t stand seeing the look on his face. Otabek’s lips pressed right back against his own and Yuri held him there until he ran out of breath. “I didn’t know you slept around because you were hurting.” He said when they parted.

“I was just confused.” Otabek nodded. “Sex felt good and it kind of distracted me from the fact that I was hiding this huge secret from my parents.”

Yuri gave a grim nod. Otabek’s parents were hell-bent on insisting his sexuality was a phase. They treated Yuri like he was family, but it was only because they still saw him as Otabek’s best friend. Nothing more.

“I’m so embarrassed about that night with Mila.” Otabek mumbled, resting his head on Yuri’s shoulder. “Please don’t be too mad at her. She was just trying to keep a promise to me.”

“I’ll deal with her later. Let’s worry about you tonight.”

“You’ll stay over?”

“Yeah, I don’t think we should be apart right now.”

“You’re really not mad at me anymore?”

“I’m not happy about the lying, but I understand. I don’t like being mad at you either.” Honestly, he felt kind of bad for yelling at him. Otabek always seemed so strong and unbothered. Yuri didn’t know he’d had to deal with so much hurt. “Are you okay?”

Otabek nodded.

“Are you gonna be alright seeing Mila around all the time?”

“Yeah, of course. It’s her team. She’s your best friend. I wouldn’t take any of that stuff away from her.”

“You really never put yourself first, you know that?” Yuri ran a hand through his hair and pressed another kiss against the top of his head. “I’m not pissed anymore.”

“Thank God.” Otabek leaned in and put his arms around him, hugging tight as he tucked his face into Yuri’s neck. “It killed me thinking that I hurt you. I’m still really sorry.”

“It’s okay, Beka.” Yuri squeezed him. “Hey, do you want to do something stupid and romantic?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, a bubble bath?”

“Really?”

“Sure.” Yuri shrugged.

Otabek lifted his head and grinned. “Yuri Plisetsky wants to take a bubble bath with me?”

“Leave me alone. I want to cheer you up.”

“I should be the one cheering _you_ up.”

“Let’s cheer each other up.” Yuri rolled his eyes and took his arms away, so he could stand up. “Come on.”

Otabek smiled and shrugged off his jacket, leaving it on the couch as he followed Yuri to his room and then to the adjoining bathroom. “Okay I do have one more tiny secret to share.”

“Oh come on.”

Otabek laughed a little and bent down to open up the cabinet under the sink, pulling out a basket of bath bombs and essential oils, face masks. “I really like this stuff.”

“Holy shit. Beka how the fuck did you get this manly reputation? You’re worse than me.” He plucked out a bright pink bath bomb and sighed. “Who are you, Otabek Altin?”

“No more secrets now.” Otabek blushed a little and peeled out of his black t-shirt, pressing a kiss to Yuri’s cheek before he went to start running the water.

Yuri took the opportunity to check out his ass in his practice leggings and slipped his shirt off before tying up his hair.

 He still felt conflicted about Mila, but he figured he should sleep on it. He wanted to focus on Otabek tonight. Unless they were brought up by direct conflict like a fight, Otabek didn’t talk too much about his emotions. The negative ones at least. Yuri felt pretty guilty himself about not realizing how big a burden Otabek had been carrying. Of course he had to have struggled. His parents didn’t support him like his Grandpa did.

 Otabek tested the temperature of the water and let the faucet run as he stripped down, prompting Yuri to do the same. “I guess this is a first, yeah? I didn’t know you liked this kind of thing.”

“I like doing cheesy stuff with you. We never really had much time to do it before.” He cocks his head towards the tub and lets Otabek get in first, shutting the water off once it seemed full enough and dropping the bath bomb into the water before taking his place between Otabek’s thighs and leaning back against him.

“I’m so relieved you’re not mad.” Otabek breathed, nuzzling his nose against Yuri’s hair. “Yura, when I saw I hurt you even for a second, I felt so bad. I can’t stand that. You’ve been through enough and when I even think that I’ve hurt your feelings, I feel horrible.”

“You don’t have to worry about me. I mean the only reason I ever get hurt, or upset is because you mean a lot to me, you know? I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have you.”

“I feel the same way.”

Yuri blushed a little at the sentiment. Otabek was getting softer. He was expressing more, getting a little more touchy feely. Maybe they were just finally happy.

Otabek turned his head and pressed a few kisses down Yuri’s neck, his hands holding his biceps and squeezing as the bath bomb fizzed and turned their water pink. They’d probably be head to toe in glitter by the time they stepped out. “I want you to know something.”

“Hm?” Yuri blinked. Otabek was going to open up even _more_? “What is it?”

“You’re the first person I really enjoyed sex with. The first ever.”

Yuri’s heart thumped. “Really?”

“I was always anxious, or felt like I was doing something wrong. It felt good, but I would feel guilty after. I don’t feel that way with you. Being with you is right.” Otabek’s lips were soft on Yuri’s shoulder, pressing tender kisses instead of their usual heated ones. “You make me so happy, Yura.”

“Since when are you such a sap?” Yuri says as he turns around, straddling Otabek’s thighs, so he can sit in his lap and kiss him properly with all of the warmth and softness they both crave after any kind of fight. “You know you can talk about your feelings right? I kind of spew mine all over the place, but you don’t have to bottle things up.”

“I know.” Otabek nodded. “It’s just… a bit of a change. I’ll get there.”

They spent some time just sitting there together, sharing soft kisses and letting their hands wander. Eventually, lust got the best of them, but it didn’t feel dirty. When Otabek’s hand came up to hold Yuri’s penis, flushed and pink with arousal, he stroked it slowly, with love and attention as they kissed and Yuri reached under the water to do the same to him.

 He loved that Otabek took just as much time as he did to make himself not just look good, but  _ feel _ good. He’d gone from shaving to waxing just because he knew how much Yuri liked it when his skin was smooth and he took extra care of himself when it came to the downstairs region. Yuri appreciated it wholeheartedly and he did his best to show it.

 “Your face gets so red when you’re close to cumming.” Otabek whispered as he stroked him. “It’s adorable.”

 “Your voice gets higher when you’re close.” Yuri smiled, rubbing his thumb against the sensitive tip of Otabek’s erection to make him gasp and prove his point. “Come here.”

 They stayed kissing all the way to orgasm, Yuri letting Otabek swallow every little whimper he let out until he spilled into the water and breathed a long sigh, slumping over in satisfaction with his head tucked away in the crook of Otabek’s neck, still stroking him until Otabek choked and came too, letting out a long, guttural moan as Yuri touched him through to the end. “Мен сені жақсы көремін.” He murmured, reaching his wet hands up to cup Yuri’s warm cheeks.

 “I love you too.” Yuri said back, nuzzling his nose against Otabek’s before sharing one more long and drawn out kiss.

 They got out of the tub after not too long and made dinner together, Otabek showing him how to properly chop carrots into matchsticks and kissing him whenever he did something well. Yuri didn’t pair well with the kitchen, but the positive reinforcement helped.

 “Are you gonna talk to Mila tomorrow?” Otabek asked as they sat on the couch with dinner, the news playing on TV just for background.

 “I will. I want tonight to just be us though.”

 “You’re not pissed at her right?”

“Not really, more embarrassed. I mean, I tell her everything about us you know? She helped me get over a lot of my fears about having sex with you and now I feel kind of stupid.”

“Try not to hold it against her, Yura.”

“I know.” He sighed, relishing in how Otabek’s fingers were combing through his hair. “Are you gonna be okay being around her all the time? I really don’t want things to be weird with you guys, but if you’re uncomfortable.”

 “I’m fine, Yura. I’m sure she is too. It’s a little awkward, but what happened was a long time ago.”

 “Alright.” Yuri yawned, resigning to snuggling for the rest of the night. Otabek had barely been in Russia half a month and already he was making him soft. “I’ll go to her place in the morning.”

**

Mila answered her apartment door with her eyes and nose red enough to match her hair. “Yuusha?”

“Hey Mils.” Yuri sighed. “Beka told me what happened. Sorry for flipping my shit.”

“You don’t hate me?”

“No, it actually sounds like you kind of did right by him.” Yuri blushed. “I didn’t realize until we talked last night, but um… I think Otabek actually has more pain in his past than he lets on. Thanks for not outting him.” He stepped forward and pulled her into a brief hug. “Savor this moment because I’m not hugging anyone but Beka for the rest of my life.”

“Holy shit, thank God.” She breathed as she squeezed him back. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Yuri. I hope you can still trust me to talk to and everything.”

“I do.” Yuri shrugged. “Want to hear about the mind blowing make up sex?”

“I’ll make coffee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope yall are enjoying this!! make sure to subscribe and leave me comments they keep me motivated lol


	7. Ink Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri had always had a bit of an impulsive streak. It usually came out in shopping sprees, or last minute program changes, but lately, there’d been an idea on his mind. He was walking home with Otabek when he made the decision, grinning as they walked past the tattoo parlor. Otabek had training tomorrow, but he had a rare off day. The place probably took walk ins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL I JUST WANT U TO KNOW THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN SO FAR

Yuri had always had a bit of an impulsive streak. It usually came out in shopping sprees, or last minute program changes, but lately, there’d been an idea on his mind. Ever since Otabek moved to Russia, he felt like his life had improved tenfold. Grandpa loved having him over, they had all the alone time they could ask for in Otabek’s apartment, and they got to train together just about every day. 

He used to snap at anyone who came close to getting in his way at practice, but now he found himself swearing and snapping at people less and less. He just felt at ease with Otabek around. He’d still give the juniors an earful if they crossed too close in front of him, but his anger had simmered down.

He was walking home with Otabek when he made the decision, grinning as they walked past the tattoo parlor. Otabek had training tomorrow, but he had a rare off day. The place probably took walk ins. 

“Movie night?” Yuri asked when they made it to Otabek’s apartment, kicking his shoes off and hanging his jacket by the door. He could mull over his little decision when Otabek fell asleep later.

“I don’t think so.” Otabek shook his head. “You were working on spins all day.”

“What of it?”

Otabek crossed his arms, cocking his head towards the bedroom.  _ Oh _ . He forgot how obsessed Otabek was with his flexibility. When he wanted to be dragged to bed, he’d just drop into a split and let Otabek pounce on him. 

“You’ve had blue balls all day, haven’t you?” Yuri laughed as Otabek walked up to grab his hips. He should probably get a good fuck in if he was going to keep the tattoo a surprise anyways. “Let’s do it in the kitchen this time.”

**

“What do you think? I like this font.” Yuri said as he paged through the binder, Mila watching over his shoulder. The tattoo parlor was nearly empty on a Wednesday morning and he was itching to see ink on his skin. 

“That looks good. It’s simple, he’ll like it.” Mila shrugged, taking a binder of piercing samples to page through herself. “I always wanted to get my nipples pierced, but they’d show through all my costumes.”

“Bet that’d raise your presentation score.”

She smacked his shoulder. “Be nice. My presentation scores are just fi-” She turned the page and froze, a hand coming up to her mouth. “Yuusha, look.”

“Hm?” Yuri glanced up from his font choices and turned bright red, eyes wide at the page full of pierced penises. “Mila!”

“Don’t pretend you wouldn’t  _ die _ if Otabek did this.”

“I don’t want to look at a bunch of pictures of dicks.”

“Really? This one’s kind of cute.” She said, pointing to a circumcised picture in the corner. “Otabek’s cut, yeah?”

“ _ Yes _ .” Yuri glared. Otabek Altin’s dick was on the God tier and he wouldn’t have Mila tarnishing it’s reputation. “Stop making me look at dicks and approve my font choice.”

They decided on a basic cursive script, filled out some paperwork, and the receptionist penciled him in, a burly Russian man quickly stepping out of one of the work rooms and gesturing for him to come over.

“You sure Otabek’s gonna like this?”

“He’ll love it.” Yuri shrugged, following the artist into the work room with her and watching as the door was shut behind them. No going back now. Well, he probably could, but still. He’d come this far.

“Where we doing this?”

“Left hip.” Yuri said, lifting his shirt and pushing down the waist of his jeans a bit to point. 

The artist raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Bony areas hurt the most. This your first ink?”

“Yeah.” Yuri bit his lip. He was the  _ king _ of pain tolerance, but there was still a bit of an aura of mystery around what this would actually feel like. “It’s whatever. I can take it.”

“Alright.” He shrugged. “Sit in the chair, pants down.”

“No peeping, Mila.” Yuri teased as he plopped down and wiggled his jeans down a bit past his v-line.

“You want a hand to hold?” She grinned. 

“It can’t possibly hurt that much.” Not if people could tolerate sitting for six hour tattoo sessions. How bad could it be? 

It didn’t take the artist long to prep and pop on a surgical mask, rolling up in a chair right next to Yuri to sterilize his skin and stencil on the design. He wasn’t nervous. He’d broken bones before and had been just fine. This was just a little tattoo. 

“Alright.” The artist said once the tattoo gun was ready. “Ready?”

“Sure.” Yuri shrugged, watching as he turned the gun on. It was… louder than he’d expected. He chewed on his cheek as he watched the needle lower to his skin and- “ _ Motherfucker!” _ Yuri swore, squeezing his eyes shut as the needle inked his skin in painful pricks. “Holy fucking shit, what the  _ fuck _ ?”

“You want that hand?” Mila offered and Yuri took it like his life depended on it, groaning and squeezing tight. 

“Why do you let me do dumb shit like this, Mila?” He glared, gritting his teeth through the pain as the artist put down the letters, wiping excess ink away from the skin.

“You’re done.” The artist said, taking the gun away and letting Yuri breathe a long sigh of relief.

“Thank fuck.” He shut his eyes as the ink was cleaned and a thin plastic film was placed over the fresh tattoo. At least it had been short. 

He hadn’t thought the placement out too well. It was right under the waist of his jeans and he winced when he pulled them up, taking the ointment and special sunscreen the artist gave him before limping out of the parlor with Mila.

“You’re such a whuss.” Mila laughed when they walked out. “Oh my God, I thought you were gonna cry.”

“Fuck off, I look badass now.” He said, stopping to tug his jeans down a tiny bit and admire the ink one more time. There it was. On his skin forever. 

_ Beka _ . 

**

Yuri wanted to let the ink heal before revealing it to Otabek which meant he’d have to keep himself from being dragged off to bed too soon. Lucky for Otabek, that meant he was getting a  _ lot _ of blowjobs that week. 

He kept up a pretty good charade, avoiding spending the night, dropping to his knees and sucking Otabek off whenever he tried to initiate sex. The hardest part was surviving skate practice. 

Yuri thought he was doing pretty well. Sure, the skin burned when he raised his leg too high in difficult spins, but it was getting less painful every day. That was until he fell on a quad lutz and toppled right onto his hip. 

“MOTHERFUCKER HOLY SHIT!” Yuri wailed, clutching at his hip as he laid on the ice. His life had flashed before his eyes with the searing pain of tender tattooed skin slamming right onto the ice with the full force of a quad. He would have fucking cried if he didn’t have an audience. 

“Yura!” Otabek called, rushing over in a panic and kneeling down next to him. It wasn’t like Yuri Plisetsky to stay down after a fall. “Hey, hey what’s hurt?”

Fuck. “I’m fine. Just a hard fall.”

“You  _ screamed _ , Yura.” He said with wide eyes. “You landed on your hip right? Get off the ice and let me see. If you dislocated a hip, that’s serious.”

“It’s not dislocated, it’s fine.” Yuri huffed, sitting himself up. “I’m good.”

“Are you sure?” Otabek frowned, unconvinced. 

“Yeah.” He stood up and let Otabek stand with him, dusting the ice off of his leggings and sighing at the wet patches.

Otabek was still looking him over, those brown eyes full of pity and concern. He wasn’t convinced. “Will you stay over tonight? We’re off tomorrow. I know you’ve got your Grandpa to take care of and stuff, but it’s been a little bit since you’ve slept over.”

Yuri couldn’t resist the puppy dog eyes. The tattoo was healing pretty fast. It probably looked good enough to reveal it by now. “Will you cook?”

“Yeah.” Otabek grinned. “I’ll make your favorite, just take a break from the ice right now okay? For me, just go take a few minutes. That fall was hard.”

Yuri would have cursed out anyone else who told him to get off the ice, but for Otabek, he planted a quick kiss on his cheek and sighed in defeat. “I’ll be in the bleachers.”

**

Yuri’s mind was wracked with how he should reveal the ink. Should he let Otabek strip him down and find it for himself? Should he just tell him? He decided on the former. The tattoo was meant to be a surprise after all. 

“You’re clingy today.” Otabek grinned as he stood in front of the stove, stirring a pot of his mother’s secret stew recipe - something Yuri had fallen in love with - while Yuri clung to his waist, breathing in the scent of his cologne and shampoo. “Did you hit your head when you fell? You haven’t cursed in like an hour.”

“Shut up.” Yuri laughed, nuzzling his nose against Otabek’s neck. “You like it when I’m clingy.”

“I do.” Otabek smiled. They were still recovering from the first year of their relationship when they’d had to survive on monthly visits - if they were lucky - and Skype calls. Now, they had all the time in the world and could never seem to let go of each other. “How hungry are you?”

“Not too hungry, but I could eat.”

“This still has too cook for half an hour.”

“Yeah?” Maybe now was his chance. “Do you uh…”

“Come here.” Otabek laughed, turning around in his arms and sidestepping, so he could lean against the counter as they came together in a kiss. 

Yuri stood between Otabek’s knees and pressed him back, touching their lips together until Otabek’s hand came up to his hair and the kiss deepened. “Mm.” He mumbled against his mouth, turning his head to keep their noses from bumping together as he prodded his tongue through Otabek’s lips. 

Otabek rolled their hips together and that was the last straw, both of them parting from the kiss to groan at the friction. “Bedroom?”

“Bedroom.”

Yuri’s heart was pounding as they left the kitchen for Otabek’s room, his usual excitement for sex well overshadowed by anxiety over the tattoo. They’d only been together for a bit over a year, was he crazy for getting it? Would Otabek freak out and think Yuri was trying to tie him down for life?

“I love when you wear your hair down at practice.” Otabek breathed, his hands already tugging up Yuri’s shirt, the tattoo still covered by his practice leggings. “You were driving me crazy all day.”

“Really?” Yuri blushed as Otabek pulled his tank top over his head and off. “I can start leaving it down at practice more.”

“You don’t have to do anything for me, but I love how it looks when you run through your choreography.” 

Yuri’s heart thumped. He’d done something a lot bigger than let his hair down for Otabek. 

“You’re just always gorgeous.” Otabek murmured, his eyes trailing down Yuri’s torso as his hands trailed past his waist to his - oh shit - hips. 

Yuri winced hard when Otabek’s thumb pressed against the tattoo and in an instant, the concerned puppy dog look was back on his boyfriend’s face. 

“I knew you hurt yourself earlier, Baby. Let me see the damage.” Otabek cooed, Yuri’s face turning red as he pulled back the waist of his leggings and froze. “Yura, is that-”

“Do you hate it?”

“It’s real?”

“Yeah.” Yuri cringed, biting his lip as he tried to read Otabek’s expression. “I just… I mean, I love you and I’ve always wanted a tattoo and there’s that place right by your apartment, so I thought… I-I thought you would like it.”

“Yura, I love it.” Otabek gaped as he lowered himself to his knees, eyes wandering over the black script of his name. “You did this for me?”

“I mean… Yeah.”

“I love you.” Otabek breathed. “That place takes walk ins?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Let’s go.” Otabek pushed himself to his feet and went to grab his wallet off the nightstand. 

“Wait, what?”

“You did that for me. I can’t just… not do it for you too, you know?” Otabek blushed. It was a rare sight on his tan boyfriend, but something that Yuri relished in seeing. “So let’s walk over.”

“Okay.” Yuri grinned. “Yeah, let’s go then.”

Yuri’s heart practically beat out of his chest as they walked to the tattoo parlor, already picturing his name scrawled over Otabek’s hip. Matching tattoos had to be the coolest couple thing to do on Earth. 

They walked back into the shop and Yuri took Otabek right up to the counter, bringing him the binder of fonts and designs, so he could browse a little. 

“I really liked this one, but this is the one I ended up going with.” Yuri said, pointing to the font that he’d gotten on the page. 

“Yeah.” Otabek nodded, chewing on his lip as he looked through. “Yeah, just give me a second.”

“Take your time.” Yuri smiled, putting a hand on the small of Otabek’s back. He was so excited, he could hardly contain himself. Otabek was just as confident that they were in this for the long haul as he was. He leaned on the counter and watched Otabek pick through the binder, but he all of a sudden looked… nervous? Scared, maybe? Yuri glanced down and felt his heart sink. Otabek’s hands were trembling. “Beka.” He frowned. “Hey, just because I did this doesn’t mean you have to. It wouldn’t hurt my feelings.”

“I-I know, but I… I want to, it’s just…”

“Just what?” Yuri asked, inching closer, so they wouldn’t be overheard. 

“It’s nothing, I can do it.”

“Beka. Don’t do this if you don’t want to.” Yuri said, putting his hand on Otabek’s back again. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to. I’m just kind of scared of getting one and I saw yours and got excited, but… I kind of feel nauseous, I’m so sorry, Yura.”

Yuri saw how pale his face was just looking through the binder and reached over to shut it. “Then don’t do it.”

“I’m sorry, it’s so weird.” Otabek grimaced. “I have no problem with piercings at all because it’s like one and done, you know? But tattoos just… I don’t know, it freaks me out that the pain is prolonged.”

Yuri blinked, his mind instantly darting back to Mila’s fascination last time he was in the shop. His eyes wandered up to Otabek’s pierced ears, then over to the dot on his nose. He’d had it pierced too when he was a teenager, but had let it close. “You don’t have an issue with piercings?”

“Of course not, I’ve had a bunch before.”

His eyes drifted to the piercings binder, Otabek following his gaze. “Is there… something you  _ want _ me to pierce?”

Yuri bit his lip. “It’d have to be something that’s not your face because Yakov would have a fit. Is there anything that you don’t want to do?”

“Not really. It’s just a quick flash of pain even if you pierce something big.”

“I’m gonna make a suggestion if you promise not to scream.”

“...Okay?” Otabek blinked, watching as Yuri took the piercing binder and flipped through it. 

Yuri hadn’t admitted it at the time, but there was one piercing that had caught his eye. The Prince Albert piercings had made him cringe, not wanting to even think of a needle having to go through the head of his dick - let alone Otabek’s. But there was one that made his mouth water when he thought about Otabek having it and the way it would press up against his prostate when they fucked. It had to be heaven. 

His face was pink, but he held the binder up to Otabek and pointed to the frenum piercing. It was by far the least painful looking in the binder, the piercing only going through a small pinch of skin right before the head. 

“You… like this?” Otabek blushed, his face redder than Yuri’s as he looked at the picture. “It doesn’t look too bad.”

“...Really?”

“Would you like it if I did this? It’s still the off season. I could afford the little recovery period.”

Yuri’s mouth watered. “Beka, you don’t have to, it was just a thought.”

“Let’s do it.” Otabek shrugged. “It’s something that could make you feel good and I feel better about doing this than nothing.” He looked back at the tattoo binder and winced. “I can get stabbed once or twice, but I just can’t stand the thought of laying down and getting it done like… a hundred times.”

“So you want this?”

“Yeah.” Otabek grinned, waving the receptionist over to get the paperwork going. “You pick out the jewelry for it.”

Yuri had to tug his jacket down to hide the way his dick twitched in his jeans as he went to the jewelry case. It wouldn’t be something they’d want to change out often - if ever - so he wanted something simple that Otabek would like. He perked up at the sight of a leopard print barbell, but settled on a black steel one instead. 

He went ahead and made the purchase while Otabek finished his consent forms.

Just like before, someone came out right when they finished the paperwork and took them into a private work room. 

“Frenum piercing?” The guy asked. He was much younger and leaner than the artist who’d given Yuri the tattoo. He was cute with blonde hair similar to Yuri’s - except his stopped at his ears and was covered mostly by a black beanie. Yuri hadn’t thought about the part where a cute guy would have to touch Otabek’s dick. 

“Yeah, that’s the one.” Otabek nodded as he took a seat in the chair. 

“Beka, if you get hard, you’re sleeping on the couch.”

“Yura!” Otabek’s eyes went wide. “Don’t even joke about that, it likes attention.” He said, squirming uncomfortably in the seat. 

“You’d be surprised how often it happens.” The piercer shrugged. “Go ahead and whip it out. I try to make these quick.”

Otabek nodded and let Yuri come to his side as he unzipped his pants. “You know you have to hold my hand for this right?”

“I know.” Yuri smiled, watching as Otabek took himself out of his pants and taking his hand. They might usually refrain from affection in a semi-public place with a stranger in the room, but Otabek was about to put a needle through his dick for Yuri and damn if that wasn’t romantic. 

Yuri took Otabek’s hand and kissed the top of his head while the piercer prepped the materials, eyes drifting down to Otabek’s soft cock in his lap. Lord, he couldn’t believe that thing fit inside of him.

The piercer walked up to the chair with gloves on and cocked his head. “Okay, so obviously you’ve got a little more to work with than most people. You’ll get a really good clean pierce, but expect a little bleeding for maybe a few days. Just little spots. Avoid sex until it stops hurting, wear a condom for the next six weeks. Sound good? It’ll hurt if you become erect in the first few days.”

Otabek nodded and Yuri laughed at the pink that still dusted his cheeks. It was cute to see him embarrassed. They both knew Yuri would be using every opportunity to fuck with him on that ‘no boners’ rule.

“Alright, let’s do this.” The piercer shrugged and went to work sterilizing the skin. Yuri’s skin crawled watching someone else handle Otabek’s penis of all things, but he definitely wasn’t hard in the slightest. The thought of a needle going through part of his dick probably wasn’t the most arousing thought.

“Beka, you’re  _ positive _ you want this right?”

“It’ll only take a second. I can do that.” Otabek shrugged. 

Yuri got an arm around his shoulders just to make sure he was as comforted as possible and they both watched as the needle was prepped and the jewelry was sterilized. “I got you.” He cooed when he felt Otabek’s shoulders tense. He used to be shit at comforting people in any situation, but he had some newfound intuition seeing Otabek nervous. Otabek actually relaxed a little bit when he said the words.

“Thanks, Yura.”

The piercer took a seat next to them, needle at the ready. “You want a count to three?” He asked as he pinched the skin just before the head of Otabek’s dick. 

“Yes please.” Otabek blinked and Yuri shut his eyes for the countdown, feeling Otabek squeeze his hand with a death grip.

“Alright, one… two… three.”

“Гананың баласы!” Otabek yelped, prompting Yuri to smother him in forehead kisses. He’d learned all the swear words in Kazakh and anything that made Otabek Altin cry out ‘son of a bitch’ had to be insanely painful.

“Shh, shh the worst is over.” Yuri murmured, using his free hand to smooth back Otabek’s hair. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” He breathed, his eyes wide as he looked down at himself. Yuri still couldn’t bare to peek. “Holy shit.”

The piercer removed the needle and slid the jewelry into place, earning a slight hiss from Otabek, before he screwed the barbell on and went to work cleaning.

Yuri opened his eyes and glanced down at where the piercer was dabbing away the tiny bit of blood. It looked… good. Really good. Otabek’s skin covered the middle of the barbell, leaving two identical black steel balls right before the mushroom head of his dick and Yuri was dying to see how it felt in his mouth. Shit, it’d probably be a while before he could do that, wouldn’t it?

“What’s the deal with sex again?”

“Condom for six weeks.” The piercer repeated as he took his hands away and removed his gloves. “No oral until then, or it could get infected.”

_ Fuck _ .

“With a condom though, you can have sex as soon as it stops hurting enough, alright big guy?” The piercer gave Otabek a pat on the shoulder then pulled away to wash his hands. 

“How bad does it hurt?” Yuri winced as Otabek tuckled himself away and zipped his jeans again. 

“Not that bad. I should be able to skate and everything, let’s go and-” Otabek tried to stand from the chair and froze. “Nevermind.”

“What?”

“It hurts.”

“Fuck, here hold on to me.” Yuri said, letting Otabek get an arm around him before lifting to help him stand. 

“Oh my God.” Otabek groaned, his hands between his legs. “What the fuck.”

“I mean, you did just have me put a needle through your dick.” The piercer said as Yuri handed him a generous tip from the cash in his pocket. “Thanks. Here, take these.” He handed Yuri a pamphlet and a few cotton pads. “He can put those in his underwear for the bleeding.”

“Are those seriously panty liners?” Otabek asked, grimacing as he took everything from Yuri to see for himself. 

“I don’t even know what these are.” Yuri shrugged. 

“You didn’t have sisters.” Otabek put everything in his back pocket and winced as he moved to walk out of the room. “Get an Uber, Yura.”

“Your apartment’s three blocks down.”

“I can’t.”

“Shit, Beks.” Yuri put a hand on his back and took his phone out to get the ride. Maybe he wouldn’t mess with him on the no-boners rule.

They finished paying at reception and waited for the Uber to pull up, Yuri helping Otabek into the back seat and grabbing his hand when he winced at the pain of sitting down. 

“Are you just going a few blocks up the street?” The driver asked and Yuri nodded. 

“That’s us.”

“...Alright.”

The drive was less than a minute, but Yuri stuffed a little cash into the driver’s hand before helping Otabek out and to the elevator. 

“Is it really that bad?”

“I think it’s the pants. The zipper is like right on it and it hurts to move it.” Otabek said when the elevator doors slid shut, still cupping himself like he’d been kicked in the balls. 

“Do you want to just… let it breathe?”

“I’m not gonna lounge around with my dick out while you’re over.”

“Just wear boxers.” Yuri said as the elevator ding and Otabek practically limped out and over to his apartment door. “Yakov’s gonna kill us.” He sighed as he took Otabek to the bedroom and found a clean pair of boxers in his dresser along with a comfy t-shirt. “Change.”

Otabek kicked his shoes off before shoving his jeans down and sighed in relief, happily changing into what Yuri had laid out for him. “Does this count as even? I feel bad I didn’t get your name on me.”

“When it heals, we can get your dick jewelry inscribed.”

“Oh shit we could do that.” Otabek said as he pulled the shirt on. “Do you think it hurts to take it in and out once it’s healed?”

“It shouldn’t, but I guess we’ll find out.” Yuri walked over once he was dressed and cupped his face in his hands, pulling him into a soft kiss that radiated warmth between them. Otabek’s lips were chapped and bitten, so Yuri ran his tongue over the tears and pushed one hand up into his hair because he knew he liked it. They’d gotten even more domestic lately, having learned each other’s bodies so well. “I love that you did something crazy like this for me. Thank you.”

“I mean, you got a tattoo of my name. That’s  _ insane _ , Yura. I love it.” Otabek grinned, pulling out the waist of Yuri’s jeans, so he could peek at it again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Yuri said, looking down at Otabek’s crotch. “You better hope to God you can skate this week.”

**

“Otabek! Get it together out there or you’re spending an hour on the benches!” Yakov barked as Otabek winced through his step sequence. 

The ice was crowded today, making it even harder for Otabek to maneuver in a way that wouldn’t irritate a newly-pierced penis. Yuri had seen him take a fall earlier and thought he might pass out from the pain. The area was tender, but Otabek had insisted on taking some pain medication and practicing anyways. 

“What’s going on with your man today?” Victor asked, skidding up on the ice besides Yuri as they watched him struggle through his choreography. 

“He’s a little… sore.”

Victor’s eyes went wide. “Did you-”

“I didn’t. It’s actually… worse than you think.”

“ _ What _ ?” His mouth dropped. “Yurio, you know I never prye in your sex life, but what did you do to that poor boy?”

“He did it to himself.”

“ _ WHAT _ ?!”

“Vitya, the whole rink can hear you shouting.” Yuuri sighed as he skated up next to them, leaning right into Victor’s side. “What’s up with you?”

“Yuri and Otabek are having some crazy masochistic sex or something and Otabek is broken!” Victor exclaimed, Otabek falling out of a spin in their peripheral vision just to emphasize his point.

“Ouch.” Yuuri winced. “Yurio, what’d you do to him?”

“That’s what I asked!”

“Will you two shut up?” Yuri hissed. “Don’t breathe a word.”

Victor nodded his head as fast as he could and pulled up closer to hear him. 

“He got a piercing, okay? It’s sore. I told him to stay home today.”

“Wait, like his belly button?”

“...No.”

“His nipples?” Yuuri laughed. “Won’t that show?”

Yuri bit his lip. 

“Oh my God.” Victor breathed. “Otabek does not seem like the kind of guy to get his penis pierced.”

“He rides a motorcycle and DJ’s night clubs, of course he is.” Yuri glared. Otabek was the coolest guy he knew. If anyone would get a dick piercing, it was him. “Now shut the fuck up.”

“Oi, get back to practice! What are you all talking about that’s so interesting?” Yakov snapped and Victor immediately collapsed into laughter, sitting down on the ice and taking Yuuri down with him as they crumpled into giggles. 

“I’m sorry, Yurio it’s just too funny!” Victor yelped, putting his hands over his mouth to cover the laughter as Yuri hung his head in shame.

“Yura!” Otabek called from where he was picking himself off the ice, arms raised in a perfect ‘ _ what the fuck?’ _ expression. “You  _ told _ them?”

“What am I missing here?” Yakov sighed. “Do I want to know? Is it going to explain why you’re skating like it’s your first day on the ice, Altin?”

“Uh… Yes?” Otabek blushed. 

“Well, out with it.”

“Um…”

Yuri almost laughed a little bit too at the prospect of Otabek finding the words to tell their elderly Russian coach he’d pierced his dick. 

“ _ Well _ ?” Yakov motioned for him to hurry it up.

“Yura.” Otabek frowned, turning and gesturing for him to come over. “If I’m coming clean, so are you.”

“DON’T TELL ME YOU DID IT TOO!” Victor howled, now fully laying on the ice as Yuuri giggled - a little more politely - next to him. 

Yuri just rolled his eyes and skated up to Otabek’s side. He couldn’t say the request wasn’t fair. “I got a little tattoo. That’s all.”

“A WHAT?!” Yakov bellowed. “Do you have  _ any _ idea what Lilia’s going to say?! It better not be visible in costume, or so help me, Yuratchka I’ll-”

“It’s on my hip, it’s  _ fine _ . I’d have to be practically naked for a judge to see it.”

“You’re going with sex appeal this year, what were you thinking?!”

Yakov’s glare turned to Otabek. “Don’t tell me you got inked too.”

“Ah, no… I just uh…” Otabek bit his lip and Victor cackled in the background, still sprawled out on the ice. “I kind of… got something pierced and it’s a little sore right now, but it’s temporarily.”

He rolled his eyes. “What on Earth could you have gotten pierced that would affect your skating? Unless-” He stopped mid sentence and put a hand over his eyes. “Go home, Altin. Come back when you’re healed.”

“Thank you.” Otabek swallowed. “Sorry, uh-”

“If you tell me one more single detail about this, you’re never stepping foot in this rink again.”

“Fair enough.” Otabek nodded, giving Yuri a little swat on the arm to tell him he was pissed - but not really pissed - about the secret being out. “Yuri are you coming over after?”

“I’m gonna go home and make dinner for Grandpa, then I’ll be over to ice your dick.” Yuri shrugged. “Love you?”

“Pushing it.” Otabek warned, but he gave him a kiss goodbye anyways (it really wasn’t Yakov’s day). “Love you too.”

**

Yuri opted to spend the night given that Otabek had been openly exposed for having a dick piercing right in front of Yakov and curled up with him on the sofa, a bag of frozen peas resting between Otabek’s thighs while they watched a bad movie. 

He really hadn’t meant to torture him in any way. He’d just wanted to be comfortable and had forgotten to bring pajamas. Otabek was a thousand degrees, so it was cozy to sit in just his underwear if they were going to cuddle, but once the peas started to thaw and Otabek rid himself of the make-shift ice-pack, he winced immediately at the sight of Yuri laid out on the couch - dressed in just black boxer-briefs. “What?” He frowned. “It hurts that bad?”

“Can you put some clothes on, Yura?”

“Why?”

“Because I can’t fuck you and the way you look right now is making my dick bleed.”

“...You know you’ve started to curse a lot more since you moved here.” Yuri stood up and planted a kiss on his cheek when he passed him, feeling just barely too guilty to torture him. 

“You’re a bad influence.” Otabek sighed, wincing as he took a seat back on the couch. 

Yuri had some mercy and disappeared for a minute, changing into sweatpants and a t-shirt before re-emerging. He was always dressing comfy, but usually it was naked comfy not bundled up comfy. “This is really off brand for me you know.” He said when he sat down next to him again, pulling the spare blanket over their laps and tucking himself right under Otabek’s arm. “Come here.” 

Otabek turned his head and let Yuri pull him into a kiss, smiling against his lips. 

Yuri had to admit that he loved these moments. He’d never had anything like this before - having someone to come home to. Even if they weren’t living together, Otabek’s place felt just as much like home as his own room did and the anger that had been boiling inside him for so long got tampered down by this sweet, Kazakh boy that did crazy impulsive things with him and grounded him all at the same time. “You should put the dick piercing on your DJ resume.” Yuri murmured when they parted from the kiss, nuzzling his nose against Otabek’s. “It’ll give you street cred.”

“Street cred.” Otabek chuckled, turning his head for another short kiss. “I can’t believe I did this for you. You’re literally the worst influence ever.”

“Yeah, but you like me.” Yuri grinned as he tucked his head into the crook of Otabek’s neck. 

“I do indeed.” Otabek sighed, leaning his head on Yuri’s. “Thanks for coming over tonight, Kotyonek.”

“I mean, your dick is bleeding for me. Seems the least I can do.”

“Still. It was sweet of you.” Otabek gave Yuri’s shoulder a squeeze. “менің күнім.”

“What’s that one mean?”

“Uh…” Otabek’s cheeks turned a little pink. “It means my sunshine, but it’s just a common phrase in Kazakh for, you know, people who love each other.”

“I love it.” Yuri smiled, shutting his eyes just out of sheer coziness. “Swear I’m gonna learn your language one day.”

**

They bide their time waiting for the piercing to heal. Soon, Otabek could get erect without much pain, but sex was still out of the question. The pressure would be too brutal on the sensitive area, but he did indulge Yuri in a few one-sided nights of oral that left Yuri satisfied enough to carry on. 

They were three weeks out when disaster struck. 

Yuri was in the waiting room outside his Grandpa’s doctor’s appointment when he got the text. 

 

**Otabek:** Yura are you busy??

**Yuri:** No?

**Otabek:** Emergency

**Yuri:** ??? You okay?

**Otabek:** Yes and no

**Yuri:** WHAT THE FUCKS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN

**Otabek:** It’s stuck Babe

**Yuri:** What’s stuck?

**Otabek** : The piercing

 

It took all of Yuri’s will power not to howl with laughter in the middle of a waiting room full of old people. 

 

**Yuri:** Stuck in what?!

**Otabek:** Zipper

**Otabek:** Help

**Otabek:** P l e a s e

 

Yuri chewed on his lip. It’d be a little while longer before his Grandpa’s appointment was finished and he’d have to get him home. 

 

**Yuri:** I’m at the doctors with Grandpa, you might be on your own

**Otabek:** If my dick gets stuck like this forever it’s on you

 

Yuri just laughed a little and left him to fend for himself. It wasn’t like Otabek really needed his help after all, he was just being funny and Yuri was head over heels for the sense of humor that seemed to be coming out of his boyfriend more and more lately. Maybe it was a sign that he was starting to be truly happy in Russia. Yuri knew he’d certainly been feeling happier himself in the time Otabek had been there. 

 

**Otabek:** I’m free!

**Yuri:** Pics or it didn’t happen

**Otabek:** Aren’t you surrounded by old people right now

**Yuri:** They can’t see my phone

**Otabek:** I’m not sending you dick pics 

**Yuri:** Mean

 

He waited around for Grandpa’s appointment to finish up then got him home, did his best to cook dinner, and packed an overnight bag to head to Otabeks. 

“Call me if you need anything, okay Dedushka?” Yuri called on his way out. 

“I know better than to interrupt you two, Yuratchka. Don’t think I haven’t seen the tattoo.”

Yuri’s face flashed red a moment. He really needed to ditch the low-cut shirts.

**

Unfortunately, the figure skating season didn’t revolve around their preferred schedule for sex, meaning the date they could officially have unprotected sex with Otabek’s piercing was right on the day of their first Grand Prix event and as much as Yuri valued getting the absolute life fucked out of him, he refused to be sore for a season’s debut. 

Yuri skated like he always did - near perfection - and Otabek damn near beat him, coming in second place overall by less than three points. Yuri had almost felt disappointed when the final scores came out. Gold was a tough thing for Otabek to grab and he hoped that this season would be the one for him. 

They had to endure the medal ceremony and then the even more torturous banquet. Yuri’s mouth was watering watching Otabek mingle in that tight suit and when they spent a little time on the dance floor, he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Beka.” Yuri leaned up close to his ear to speak over the music. “Hotel room. Now.  _ Please _ .”

“Okay.” Otabek laughed. “We can go.”

“Don’t say goodbye to anyone, we’ll just get stuck talking.”

Otabek shrugged his shoulders and relented to Yuri dragging him out of the ballroom and out to the elevators. 

Yuri was  _ dying _ . There was an itch in the pit of his stomach that could only be scratched by one thing and he was going to get it if it killed him. He was on Otabek the second the elevator doors closed. 

“Holy shit. Yura.” Otabek breathed, having to grab Yuri’s hand and steer it away from between his legs. “Just wait another minute.”

“I will combust right here and now, Altin.” 

“Just one more minute, Kotyonek.” Otabek murmured, knowing that the pet name would make him cave. 

“Fine.” Yuri rolled his eyes and grabbed Otabek’s hand instead, tugging him out into the hallway as soon as the elevator doors opened.

He had to fumble for a moment with the room key, but soon he got their room opened and shoved Otabek inside, kicking the door shut as he tugged off his blazer and tie. Otabek helped him get to work on unbuttoning his shirt. 

“You don’t have any pain around the tattoo anymore right?” Otabek asked once Yuri’s chest was bare. 

“No, why?”

“Thank fuck.” He sighed, unzipping his pants and getting on his knees. Yuri was about to tell him the roles were supposed to be reversed for the night, but then Otabek’s mouth was on his hip, tongue tracing his name on the inked skin. “Wow, you really like that tattoo.” Yuri breathed, his dick perking up at the close proximity. “Please take your clothes off though, if I don’t get my hands on that piercing, I’m gonna die.”

Otabek nodded in understanding and stood up again, backing towards the bed as he stripped himself down. Yuri was desperate, but he knew Otabek had to be aching. He hadn’t been touched properly in weeks. 

Yuri stripped himself down fully and waited for Otabek to do the same. Tonight wasn’t the time for foreplay. He wanted to feel  _ everything _ that piercing could do. “Lay down.”

Otabek nodded and laid back on the hotel bed. Yakov had been kind - and cheap - enough to give them a one bedroom and Yuri had never been more thankful as he crawled over Otabek, planting one wet kiss on his lips before making his way down. 

“It looks so fucking good, Beka.” Yuri practically drooled as he sat back on his heels, between Otabek’s open legs. “You sure it doesn’t hurt anymore?”

“Not at all.” Otabek shrugged. “I think it’s good to go.”

“Can I?”

“Yeah Baby, whatever you want to do. I got it for you, so all yours.”

“I fucking love you.” Yuri breathed as he bent down and took Otabek in his mouth for the first time in over a month. The piercing knocked against his teeth going in, but once Yuri’s tongue ran over the little metal balls, he was in love. “Hold on.” He said, taking his mouth away to Otabek’s disappointment. “I wanna do it from this angle.” He switched his position, moving back to straddle Otabek’s chest, so he could lean down and suck with the barbell directly on his tongue.  _ That _ was better. 

“Yura.” Otabek groaned as his tongue massaged the metal piece. “Yura, move back a little.”

Yuri did what was asked of him while keeping his mouth occupied, not really thinking why Otabek wanted him to move until he felt the familiar presence of Otabek’s tongue around his entrance and moaned right around his cock. Rimming was something Yuri used to feel mortified about, but they’d had to get creative with sex while Otabek healed and it had quickly turned into his favorite thing in bed. He pulled his mouth away when Otabek dipped his tongue in and whined, rolling his hips back against him. “Bekaaaa. You’re gonna make me cum if you do that.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, fuck.” Yuri said before going back to find every angle he could lick that piercing from. 

Once it got too close to the point of no return, they parted and Yuri got to simmer down by spending five minutes searching for the lube in their suitcase. He had a feeling the way that thing felt against his prostate was going to be good enough to keep him from walking in the morning.

It was better. 

“Beka, Beka oh my God, like that.” Yuri whimpered. “Please, please, fuck, don’t stop.” He had no clue how much of a difference those two little steel balls would make, but Otabek was making him see stars with it. They’d found a perfect angle with Yuri’s leg all the way up on Otabek’s shoulder, stretching him in a near split as Otabek snapped his hips back and forth - the piercing massaging Yuri’s prostate on every single thrust. 

“Yura.” Otabek panted against his neck. “Мен сені жақсы көремін. Мен сені жақсы көремін.” He repeated, accent thick as he murmured his native language into Yuri’s ear. 

“Fuck, I love you too.” Yuri choked, throwing his head back as he felt his orgasm swell already. “Beka, I’m close.”

“Cum for me, Kotyonek.” Otabek cooed as he turned his head, leaning down to catch Yuri in a kiss. One thing Yuri loved about the way they had sex was that no matter how heated it was, Otabek would kiss him with so much softness and care that it made him melt every time. 

“How are you such a dork all the time but then you’re a sex God the second we’re like this?” Yuri groaned, arching his back and rolling his hips. “Right there, Beks.”

Otabek gave a good few thrusts and Yuri’s nails scratched down his back, a slew of Russian swear words flying out of his mouth as he bucked and came into Otabek’s fist. Yuri had no clue who was in the room next to him, but he didn’t care who heard. He was fucking Otabek Altin and no one else could have him. 

Otabek came with a grunt, hiding his face in Yuri’s neck as he breathed, hot and heavy against his skin, emptying everything into Yuri. “Come here менің күнім.”

_ My sunshine _ . Yuri pushed his hand into Otabek’s hair and kissed him until the soreness set in, pulling away and pressing a few more pecks to his boyfriend’s cheeks and forehead before nuzzling their noses together to remind him. “You’re still in me, Baby.”

“Shit, sorry.” Otabek laughed, reaching down to pull out and wincing a little at the oversensitivity. “Shower?”

“In a minute.” Yuri said as he pushed Otabek onto his back, reaching down to ghost his fingertips over his soft sensitive cock. 

“Mm.” Otabek shut his eyes. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me.” Yuri said, dipping his hand down to run his thumb lovingly over Otabek’s balls, then back up to draw a circle around the piercing. “I know it seems silly, but I’m really glad you did this for me. I love it. It feels really good.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Otabek smiled, leaning his head on Yuri’s shoulder as his hand continued to work over him. It was becoming a new habit of theirs. Yuri had discovered how much of a touch whore Otabek actually was. He loved when Yuri ran his nails over the inside of his arm, through his hair, or over his dick right after sex while the skin was still tingly. “I love you, Yura.”

“I love you too.” Yuri turned and kissed the top of his head, breathing in the faint scent of his cologne. He smelled like pine trees. 

“I’ll get a matching one some day.” Otabek murmured, reaching over to trace his finger over Yuri’s tattoo. “Next off season maybe. I’ll get drunk or something, so I won’t freak out.”

“You don’t have to do anything that scares you.” Yuri laughed, taking his hand away from between Otabek’s legs and dipping down to give him a kiss on the lips. “I think a needle in your dick is enough to prove your love for a lifetime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeee pls tell me what yall thought bc?? i really liked this one tbh and i'm posting a halloween otayuri fic really soon!


	8. Caught In The Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So maybe your Grandpa's apartment isn't the _best _place to bone?__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!! I'm tryna get back to posting on time once a week lol

Date night usually took place at Otabek’s apartment. It was private, spacious, always stocked with Yuri’s favorite foods and half his wardrobe. Since the season started, Yuri had found himself spending more nights at Otabek’s than his own place, but there was one problem. He was starting to miss his fucking cat. So when his Grandpa had to go for a long doctor’s appointment, for once, Yuri moved date night over to his place. 

“He’ll be gone for a few hours, has to get a bunch of tests done.” Yuri said, Potya winding between his ankles as he stood in front of the stove. 

“A few hours?” Otabek asked, leaning on the kitchen doorway as he watched Yuri’s poor attempt at cooking, ready to jump in at any moment and save their dinner if need be. 

“You sound happy.”

“I mean, I thought it’d be quick.” He shrugged. “So we can-”

“Yeah.” Yuri smiled. “This is gonna have to sit for a while, so…”

Otabek smiled back and walked up behind him, snaking his arms around Yuri’s waist and kissing his neck. “I like your place. It’s so homey. Mine still feels kind of vacant when you’re not in it.”

“Mm, I’ll be over again soon. I just want Grandpa to have dinner when he gets home tonight. I haven’t been taking care of him as much lately between you and competition.”

“I’ll start coming over a little more. You know I like to have old movie night with your Grandpa.” He ghosted his lips over Yuri’s ear. “Did I tell you I’m upgrading that triple in my second half of the free?”

“You’re gonna do a quad lutz in the second half?” Yuri frowned, knowing Otabek had only one non-axel triple in the latter half of his free skate. Otabek had the endurance for another quad at that point, no doubt, but his lutz was his weakest quad - at least consistency wise.

“I want to be a real rival to you out there.” Otabek smiled. “Careful, I might break my silver streak with you.”

“If I had to lose one gold this season, I’d be relieved if it was to you and not someone like JJ.” He turned around in Otabek’s arms and leaned up to give him a quick kiss. The end of the long distance period in their relationship had made them clingier than ever. They missed each other if they even had to go a day without being together.

“Do you want to go to your room? Am I being rude by asking that?” Otabek laughed. “We can sit on the couch with Potya and have dinner after.”

“You don’t even have to really ask.” Yuri rolled his eyes. “Just take me there.”

“You know I’m always gonna ask.” Otabek said as he slid his hand up Yuri’s shirt, splaying his palm out over his stomach just to touch his skin. “You’re positive we have time?”

“Plenty of it.” Yuri cocked his head towards the bedroom and turned once to make sure the food would be okay before leading Otabek there.

There was something incredibly satisfying about having sex in the same room he’d spent ages pining over Otabek in, crying secretly into his pillow when he was sure Otabek would never love him back, and then doing the same when he missed him. It reminded him of how much they’d gone through just to get to where they were - where normal couples got to start from, but they had to earn. Maybe they didn’t live in the same apartment, but living a block apart had been the best thing that ever happened to either of them. 

Yuri was quick to rid them of their clothes, tossing them to the floor haphazardly until he backed Otabek onto the bed and slid down to play with the piercing Otabek had gotten just for him. He gave it extra attention every single time. 

“ Қарғы сатқыр.” Otabek swore as Yuri’s tongue ran over the two little balls of steel that occupied the skin before his tip. “Yura.”

“I love this thing.” Yuri sighed, running his hands up Otabek’s bare thighs before dragging his tongue over the jewelry again. “I love having you in here.”

“I’m happy to have you anywhere.” Otabek breathed as Yuri’s hand stroked teasingly slow up his shaft. “Am I fucking you or are you fucking me tonight?”

Yuri blushed at the question. He rarely topped Otabek, preferring to be on the bottom, but Otabek asked every time anyways to make sure. “You’re fucking me tonight. You were getting all those interviews at Rostelecom last week and then we had to fly with the whole team back from Moscow, so I didn’t get enough of you. Make up for it.”

“Fine by me.” Otabek said, propping himself up on his elbows and cocking his head towards Yuri’s nightstand drawer. “Get the stuff?”

Yuri retrieved what they needed then laid back on the pillows to be pampered, knowing exactly how their foreplay went nowadays. Otabek would go down on him, making sure he was as hard as he could get before sliding in a slicked up finger or two, his mouth tracing where his name was inked on to Yuri’s hip and waiting until Yuri rocked against his fingers to actually get started.

“You feel good, Baby?” Otabek asked when he started to push in, waiting for Yuri’s pleasured sigh of approval. 

Yuri gave it, his head tipping back as he felt Otabek fill him up. He was getting a lot more emotional in bed lately, overwhelmed by how full his heart felt when his body was filled too. Not to mention Otabek’s pet name habit was getting more and more frequent, throwing in the occasional ‘Love,’ ‘Baby,’ or ‘Tiger,’ in with the usual mix of ‘Kotyonek’ and ‘Yura.’ 

“No pain?”

“No.” Yuri sighed once he bottomed out, rolling his hips a few times to adjust before he hooked his legs around Otabek’s waist and kissed him to say it was truly okay to start. 

The comforter they’d covered themselves with for warmth had slid all the way down to the backs of Otabek’s knees as they rocked together, hushed moans and whines escaping both their lips as they worked up to a faster rhythm. By now, they knew each other’s bodies like the backs of their hands. They didn’t have to worry about the mechanics of sex. Otabek knew what angles would tease him and what angles would make him come completely undone. Yuri knew just what Otabek liked to hear when he was inside of him. All of that knowledge, left room for their minds to focus on emotion when they made love and it brought Yuri to his knees - often literally - every single time. 

“Beka.” Yuri panted, his skin hot against the cool sheets and air conditioned room as he rolled against him, his dick trapped between their torsos and getting all the friction it needed. He could feel Otabek’s piercing rubbing right against his prostate and it made his eyes roll back. 

“Tighten for me, Yura.”

Yuri clenched his muscles and laughed when Otabek groaned, wrapping his arms around his neck to tug him into a kiss as he started to rock a little harder back against him. 

They both had a habit of zoning out when they kissed, too lost in each other, in the texture of each other’s lips and closeness of heart beats. The rest of the world faded away. 

That was fine in a private apartment. It wasn’t fine when the sound of an opening front door and footsteps went unheard. 

“I’m close.” Otabek whispered against his mouth, ducking his head into the crook of Yuri’s neck as he thrusted, his pace becoming more and more unsteady as he approached orgasm. “Are you there, Baby?” 

Yuri opened his mouth to reply, stopping only when the creak of his bedroom door sent his heart to his throat and his blood ran cold. “Beka.” He croaked as the door opened, tapping him on the back to try and pull him out of the trance that was his impending orgasm. “Beka, Beka, Baby,  _ stop, stop, stop!”  _ He cried just in time to make eye contact with his equally horrified Grandfather, legs still wrapped around Otabek’s hips.

“Huh?” Otabek asked, raising his head to see the petrified look on Yuri’s face. “Baby, wha-” The door to the room shut and Otabek’s face paled. “Yura, did your Grandpa just-”

“Yes.” He groaned, covering his face with his hands. “Oh my God, oh my God.”

“I-I thought he was going to be gone for hours.” Otabek stammered, hips completely stalled as Yuri softened under him. “I-I gotta go.”

“You are  _ not _ leaving.” Yuri said, his hands grabbing Otabek’s shoulders to prove the point. “I didn’t get caught masturbating,  _ you _ got caught fucking me and you’re gonna endure this conversation just as much as I am.”

“He didn’t even see you!” Otabek exclaimed, eyes wide as he reached down and pulled himself out with a wince. “Yura, literally all he saw was my  _ ass _ .”

“And my legs around it!”

“But he didn’t see any of your stuff, I can’t go look your Grandpa in the eyes after he saw me doing that!” 

“Otabek fucking Altin, if you walk out right now, I swear to God we’re not having sex for a month.”

“That’s what I deserve after this.” Otabek groaned, flopping down on the bed next to him and pulling a pillow over his head. “Just kill me, Yura.”

“How do you think I feel? He’s  _ my _ Grandpa.”

“Didn’t he change your diapers and stuff? It’s way worse for me!”

Yuri’s heart twinged a bit, his eyebrows pushing together in a frown as he reached over and stole the pillow Otabek was hiding under. “He did not change my diapers, Beka. Are you forgetting something?”

Otabek’s eyes went wide again. “Oh holy shit, the orphanage. Baby, I’m so sorry. I didn’t forget, I just have no brain power right now please don’t be mad.”

“Make it up for me by getting dressed. You’re not getting out of here.” He climbed out of bed and cleaned himself up with a used towel in his hamper before pulling on some sweatpants. “Clothes on, Altin.”

“I don’t deserve this.”

Yuri rolled his eyes and picked Otabek’s clothes off the floor himself, tossing them at his naked boyfriend and scowling until Otabek complied and started to put them on. He was cringing at the thought of walking out to face his Grandpa, but it was a tiny bit less painful making Otabek do it with him. 

“Yura, please don’t make me do this.” Otabek grimaced once he was dressed, walking up and leaning his forehead down on Yuri’s shoulder. “I got my dick pierced for you.”

“And I put your name on my hip  _ for life _ .”

“Yuraaa.”

“Beka, I’m not doing this by myself. I haven’t been this embarrassed since Grandpa saw my search history.” He gave Otabek’s back a little rub, then stepped back to make him pick his head up. “Come on, just follow me.”

“Okay.” Otabek sighed. “Can we just bounce after this? Come to my place?”

“We’ll see.” Yuri said as he opened his bedroom door and dragged Otabek to the kitchen where Nikolai was making coffee. “Dedushka, you can’t have coffee this late.” Yuri sighed, his face still red with the impending conversation even if he could control his tone. “What happened to your appointment? We thought you wouldn’t be home for hours.”

“Scheduling mishap.” Nikolai shrugged, still facing the coffee maker. “Moved to next week.”

Yuri pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to find the way to make his Grandpa bite the bullet, so they could acknowledge what happened, move on, and never speak of it again. 

“Sit down, Yuratchka.”

“Huh?” That one caught him off guard. 

“Otabek too.”

“Um, okay?” Yuri said, grabbing Otabek’s hand as he took a seat at the dining table to quell the panic attack he knew his boyfriend was on the urge of having. 

Nikolai turned around with a cup of freshly poured coffee and sipped it black, something that had made Yuri cringe ever since he was a kid. “Yura, I think it’s time you moved out.”

“What?” Yuri’s grip tightened on Otabek’s hand as he felt the color drain from his face. “Dedushka, it was just an accident, we thought you were-”

“I’m not angry.” Nikolai chuckled. “Yuratchka, you’re an adult. You’re not in trouble. You haven’t done anything wrong, but I think this is a little indicative of it being time.”

“Grandpa, we’ve talked about this.” Yuri glared. “Someone has to take care of you.”

“I can care for myself just fine. You’ve barely been spending the night here and nothing’s happened, has it?”

Yuri just huffed and leaned back against his chair. 

“Um.” Otabek cleared his throat. “I-If you wanted to, you could move in with me. You don’t have to if you’re not ready, but the door’s open.”

Yuri’s heart leapt to his throat, the blush back on his cheeks as he turned to look at him. “Wait, actually?”

“We’ve been together for going on a year and a half.” Otabek said, his eyes fixed on his lap as he blushed just has hard. “I’d love to live with you if you’re ready.”

“Well there you go.” Nikolai shrugged. “Yuri?”

“I…” Yuri blinked. “Um… M-Maybe, yeah? Maybe it’d be okay?” He watched a smile pull onto Otabek’s lips and his heart thumped. Shit, he couldn’t resist saying yes when Otabek looked so nervous to ask. “You really want me to live with you?”

“I have for a while.” Otabek nodded. 

“I’m going to bed.” Nikolai said, Yuri rolling his eyes at the cup of coffee he set down on the counter. “All I ask is you keep it down.”

“Grandpa.” Yuri groaned. “We’re just gonna go to his place.”

“Fine by me.” Nikolai shrugged, taking his cane to walk back to his bedroom. 

Yuri watched him go, his face still bright red once they were alone. “Beka?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re not just saying that to agree with Grandpa right?”

“No.” Otabek smiled as he leaned in to plant a kiss on his cheek. “I would love to have you. We can make my apartment our own, it’s still pretty bare. There’s room for all of your stuff.”

“When do you want me?”

“As soon as you can get packed.” Otabek was grinning then. “Shit, Yura I’m really happy. I hate sleeping without you ever since we started getting used to it.”

“Me too.” Yuri had to admit. He’d had trouble sharing a bed at first, but now he could only sleep well when he was at Otabek’s. He was a shameless little spoon and no amount of pillows at home could replicate the feeling of Otabek holding him at night. His boyfriend was a cuddler and he never let go of Yuri once they crawled into bed. They always woke up together. “You want to get going?”

“Yeah, I uh… Think I need a few days where I don’t have to look your grandpa in the eye.”

“Same here.” Yuri sighed, standing up and giving Otabek’s shoulder a squeeze. “Let me throw a bag together.”

**

Once they wrapped up what they’d started earlier, it was late at night. Yuri curled up in Otabek’s arms, both of them naked, cleaned up, but too tired to get dressed, or shower. The room was so dark that when they turned out the lights, they couldn’t see each other even if they were inches apart, but Yuri felt Otabek’s breath on the back of his neck. 

“Yura?” Otabek whispered, his nose nuzzling against his shoulder. 

“Hm?”

“I’m so happy.” He said and Yuri could hear his smile in his voice. “I love you, Kotyonek. I love you so fucking much.”

“You’re such a sap.” Yuri replied, but he couldn’t help grinning in the dark. “I’m happy too.”

Otabek moved up a little and pressed another line of kisses down Yuri’s neck. “Маған бәрі жақсы.” He murmured against Yuri’s skin. 

Yuri couldn’t help but melt against him a little bit as he shut his eyes. He loved those words. 

_ Goodnight my everything _ .

**

Yuri plastered the apartment in post-it notes with reminders and calendars marked with all of his competition dates, his practice schedule, and Nikolai’s doctors appointments before he packed up everything in his room. 

It took Nikolai promising on four different occasions that he wouldn’t miss his medication, or any appointments, before Yuri actually left. He felt guilty leaving, but the light in Otabek’s eyes over moving in together made his heart flutter and he couldn’t resist.

They spent their whole weekend off making the place their own. Yuri brought his mattress pad from home to make the bed as soft as he liked it and they put all his medals up on the wall with Otabek’s, adding his leopard print throw pillows to the couch and his coffee mugs to the kitchen cabinets. Potya got her own little nook in the living room, complete with a cat tree, toys, and the litter box that Otabek even offered to help him clean when needed.

“When did you get this?” Yuri frowned when he opened the door to Otabek’s music den. It was really just an oversized closet, but Otabek had tucked a desk into it with all of his DJ equipment. A new addition sat in the corner, an acoustic guitar on a stand.

“Hm? Oh I used to play when I was a kid, but I kind of dropped it. I found that at the shop around the street and it reminded me of my old one, so I thought I might pick it up again.”

“I can’t believe you play guitar.” Yuri sighed. “I thought you were already maxed out on all the cool guy stuff, but this too? How will we keep the ladies off you?”

“Shut up.” Otabek laughed, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. “I wish there was another spare room, so you could have a little space. Maybe we’ll get somewhere bigger one day.”

“I’m fine here for now.” Yuri smiled as his boyfriend planted kiss after kiss down his neck. “I like that you have a little music den. I can’t believe I didn’t know you played guitar, do you sing?”

“A little. I’m kind of embarrassed by it though.”

Yuri’s eyes lit up.

“No, Yura.” Otabek chuckled. “Maybe when I get a little more practiced, yeah? Come on, let’s finish getting your clothes in the closet.”

“Alright.” Yuri said, allowing himself to be pulled away from the music den. He knew so much about Otabek already that every time he learned a little something new, it added just another tiny spark to how he felt about him. How could one person be so cool? Be an international figure skater, a DJ, a motorcyclist,  _ and _ a guitarist? Possibly singer? Yuri had no clue how he’d been the one to snag Otabek Altin, but he was glad that he did. 

They unboxed his clothes together, managing to cram the majority in the dresser before hanging the remainder up in the closet. 

“All these clothes look the same.” Otabek said as he folded the final pair of black jeans.

“I don’t like doing laundry.” Yuri shrugged, hanging up a leopard print jacket. 

“Uh, Yura?”

“What?”

“When were you gonna break this out?” He asked, eyebrows raised as he pulled a lacy red thong and sheer top to match.

Yuri’s eyes went wide. Shit, he’d bought in on impulse and forgotten about it. “I... forgot about that.”

“What were you planning?” Otabek grinned as he tossed Yuri the lingerie. 

“I was gonna wear it for one of our Skype sex nights, but I chickened out and then I forgot I even bought it.”

“Do you still want to wear it?”

“Put it in my underwear drawer. Maybe if you earn it, you’ll see it.”

“Fair enough.” Otabek said, kicking another empty box to the side. “Do you want to maybe paint the bedroom a different color?”

“Huh? Like what?”

“I don’t know. I don’t want you to think of this place as my apartment. I want it to be ours and I feel like just putting your stuff around isn’t enough. We could change something about it together.”

“What color?” 

“Whatever you want.” Otabek walked up and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Name it.”

“Let’s do gold.” Yuri grinned as Otabek’s arms snaked around his waist. “Not like a metallic paint, but something soft and yellow.”

“That’s less edgy than what I thought you’d pick.”

“It’s kind of like the color of a Cheetah.”

“There it is.” Otabek laughed, kissing him again on the cheek. “I’m glad we have a place of our own. I couldn’t ever fuck you in your apartment again after what happened.”

“Stop bringing it up.” Yuri pouted. “What do we have to do to paint the room?”

“Push the furniture to the middle, tape all the edges, get a tarp down. Should be okay with two people. The lease allows it.”

“Let’s do it then.” Yuri shrugged. “Let’s paint it together.”

“Awesome.” Otabek grinned, giving him a tug back towards the bed. “Want to do it one more time before we move all the furniture around?”

“Fuck yeah.”

**

Painting was… harder than Yuri thought it would be. Otabek seemed to know what he was doing. He took Yuri to the hardware store and had him pick a color. He knew exactly how much of the paint they needed, how much primer. He picked out a tarp and brushes, rollers, and trays, the right kind of tape. Yuri didn’t know there was such a thing as the right kind of tape, but Otabek had looked at him like a crazy person when he picked up a roll of the clear kind.

Together, they shoved all of the furniture off the walls and into the middle of the room. They’d have to climb over their dresser to go to bed if they didn’t finish - which they probably wouldn’t. 

Otabek gave him an old t-shirt to wear while they painted and they both wore old yoga pants, things they could easily ruin as they painted the white walls a soft golden color. It wasn’t too bright and had just the right tone to distinguish gold from just plain yellow, a little tan like a panther and Yuri adored the context of it. 

They finished the primer and got two walls done with minimal mistakes, just a few splotches on the ceiling because only Yuri could manage to paint past Otabek’s layers of protective tape.

“My arms hurt.” Yuri sighed, dropping the roller into the empty paint tray. “Can we take a break before we finish those last two walls?”

“Finish?” Otabek set his brush down in the tray. “This is just the first coat, Babe.”

“The first what now?”

“You have to do it twice.”

Yuri’s eyes bulged. “ _ Twice _ ?”

“It’s a two day job at least to paint a room.” Otabek shrugged.

“Ugh this sucks.” Yuri griped, turning to walk towards the bathroom and clean himself up when he felt the dreaded sensation of paint between his toes. Of course he would step in the paint tray. At least he didn’t have any shoes on to ruin. 

“At least we tarped the floor.” Otabek said as Yuri removed his golden foot from the tray and left a footprint on the white sheet they’d laid out. “How’d you do that?”

“Shut up.” Yuri rolled his eyes and kicked his foot up to flick paint at him. 

“Hey what’d my yoga pants do to you?” Otabek pouted, looking down at the golden flecks on the black fabric. “They were innocent, Yura.”

“Their owner isn’t.” He said, kicking again to send out another small splatter. 

“Yura!” Otabek laughed, holding up the wet brush in his hand and flicking it. It was meant to just be a speckle, like Yuri had done to him, but a line of golden paint splattered across the old t-shirt Yuri was wearing and crossed the final line - it got in Yuri’s hair. 

“Altin, you are gonna fucking pay for that.” Yuri said, bending down to pick up a larger brush and flicking it right back, splattering gold over Otabek’s gray shirt in a far larger stain than what he’d just recieved. 

“Are you challenging me to a paint war?” Otabek raised his eyebrows at his stained shirt. “It’s a war you won’t win, Kotyonek.”

“Try me.”

The splash battle turned into a sword fight, both of them grabbing brushes and jabbing at the other. Yuri knew his years of ballet had won him plenty of medals, but the paint war was the true moment his dancing paid off. He dodged Otabek’s attempts (most of them) with ease, twisting his body to avoid and then sliding right back in to paint a line over Otabek’s back, chest, or his proudest hit - his ass. 

“I surrender, holy shit!” Otabek laughed, falling to his knees and dropping his brush. “Yura, no more. I’m literally covered in it.”

“Hm.” Yuri chewed his lip and admired his work. Otabek’s clothes were more gold than black by now. He supposed that was enough of a victory. “I guess.” He sighed, dropping the brush in the tray he’d stepped in before. “I feel sticky.”

“I think we might be done for the night.” Otabek said as he tugged his shirt off over his head, tossing it to the far corner of the room. “We’re gonna need to do laundry. I’m not letting us paint this room in any clothes we actually like.”

“I like all my clothes, so you’re gonna have to dig up more of yours.” Yuri said, watching as Otabek wiggled out of his yoga pants. Shit, were they getting all the way undressed? He could very much go for that. “Ugh, I’m sore after all this.” He groaned as he stretched his arms over his head, well aware of the way it made his shirt ride up, exposing a bit of his v-line to catch Otabek’s eye. “Painting sucks.”

“Hm.” Otabek nodded, eyes fixed on him as he sat on the floor in just his boxers. 

Yuri peeled the paint soaked shirt off and dropped it by his feet before bending down to press his lips to Otabek’s forehead. “Painting with you sucks a little less though. You’re cute.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm.” Yuri said as he straightened up and pushed his yoga pants down, squirming out of them and kicking them to the side with his shirt. He looked over to where their bed was fortified - surrounded by the dresser, armoire, and laundry hamper. 

“Do you wanna lie down a bit?” Otabek asked, pushing himself to his feet and letting his hands find Yuri’s hips, so he could squeeze them, his thumbs pressing right into the dips as looked down over them. The stretching had certainly worked. 

“Sure, I’m kind of tired after that.”

“Come here.” Otabek heaved himself up over the dresser and on to the bed, laying down against the pillows and patting the space beside him. 

Yuri followed suit, climbing his way over and tucking himself under Otabek’s arm. “This is kind of like a fort with all the furniture around us.”

“It’s cozy. I like it.” Otabek looked over at the armoire. “I’ve got spare sheets in there.”

“So?”

“Let’s make it a fort.” Otabek grinned, sitting himself up and reaching over to open the cabinet. He pulled out a king sized sheet - another one of the wrong things he’d bought in the move - and stood up on the bed to tuck it into the cabinet, closing the doors to keep it in place before stretching the next corner over to the dresser and tucking it into a drawer there too.

“Are you actually making a blanket fort right now?”

“Yes.” Otabek said as he brought the sheet over them and tied it to the lamp. “Blanket forts are awesome.” He stepped over Yuri to tie the final corner to the headboard, having to bend over to stay under the sheet, but once the knot was tied, his work was done. 

The bed was completely covered in one stretched sheet. It was a pretty awesome fort by Yuri’s standards. He used to love making them in the living room as a kid.

Otabek laid back down beside him, the lamp light dimmed by the sheet over their heads as he pulled Yuri into his arms. “It can be our little love island. We never have to leave.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ll have to pee at some point.”

“Well good luck getting out of here.” Otabek sighed, pressing his lips to Yuri’s forehead. “Yura, I’m still so fucking happy.”

“Yeah? Me too.” Yuri blushed as Otabek raked his fingers through his hair. “I’m glad we’re doing this.”

“Me too. I hoped a little bit that you’d move in with me when I got to Russia, but I didn’t want to push it.” Otabek shrugged, his hand drifting down to caress Yuri’s skin. The sheet above them turned the harsh light of their bedroom lamp into a soft glow right behind him, the room’s new golden walls amplifying the warmth. “I wish you could see yourself.”

“You’re cheesy.” Yuri sighed, his cheek warming against Otabek’s hand. He’d be a liar if he hadn’t noticed the way Otabek’s skin glowed in the soft light, but he didn’t have the romantic courage Otabek had to tell him that he just looked beautiful. 

“Сен әдемісің.” Otabek murmured, inching closer so their noses almost touched. 

“What’s that one?”

“You’re gorgeous.” Otabek smiled. “I think it sounds prettier in Kazakh though.”

“Yeah?” Yuri smiled and let Otabek lean in for a kiss, relishing in the warmth and softness of his lips as he leaned right into it. “Mm.” He hummed, letting the tip of Otabek’s tongue poke through his lips.

Otabek’s hand slid back to cup the base of Yuri’s skull and swiped his tongue over his bottom lip. “Yura.” He breathed against him when they parted. 

“Beka.” Yuri answered, meeting his bright eyes before they came together in another kiss. It was hitting him what a new chapter this was for them. This was the start of their life together and shit, who on Earth would’ve thought he would find someone he got along with enough to live with? 

“Come here.” He mumbled against his mouth, hand slipping all the way down to between his legs, giving a gentle squeeze, so Yuri could easily knock his hand away and say no, or push his hips up to meet Otabek’s palm. Yuri rolled his hips. 

“You’re gonna disgrace our blanket fort with sex.” Yuri blushed as Otabek pressed down the heel of his hand. “I can reach the nightstand from here.”

“I’m not just gonna fuck you this time, Yura.” Otabek said, moving over and hooking one leg over Yuri’s as he took his hand away and leaned in for another kiss. “I want to make love this time.”

Yuri felt his face go from pink to red, but the way those words rolled off of Otabek’s accented tongue just made him melt. He was clay in Otabek’s hands, open to anything. His heart hadn’t felt so full since Otabek told him he’d be moving. “I want that.”

“Then come here.” Otabek whispered as he pulled Yuri into another kiss, melding their lips together as he reached down to peel Yuri out of his underwear. 

Even naked and exposed, Yuri hadn’t felt so warm in his life. Maybe this wasn’t just what love felt like anymore. It was what it felt to be home. Home wasn’t their shitty apartment, or Russia, or wherever they were physically. 

Home was Otabek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments!!


	9. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek respects people’s privacy. He doesn’t snoop, or gossip, or go looking through Yuri’s phone. He trusts him implicitly and he knows Yuri trusts him too. It was a complete accident when he stumbled upon what he saw. He never really used Yuri’s laptop before, but he’d just gotten home from practice when he got the notification that his favorite band was passing through St. Petersburg and he lunged for the closest available computer to get tickets. 
> 
> He knew that Yuri had only left a few hours ago to go to practice and that he had gone to his own in the early morning. He figured he’d probably just have a Netflix tab open or something, not three different tabs of Daddy porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its uhhhh a kinky chapter folks

**Chapter Ten**

Otabek respects people’s privacy. He doesn’t snoop, or gossip, or go looking through Yuri’s phone. He trusts him implicitly and he knows Yuri trusts him too. It was a complete accident when he stumbled upon what he saw. He never really used Yuri’s laptop before, but he’d just gotten home from practice when he got the notification that his favorite band was passing through St. Petersburg and he lunged for the closest available computer to get tickets. 

He knew that Yuri had only left a few hours ago to go to practice and that he had gone to his own in the early morning. He figured he’d probably just have a Netflix tab open or something, not three different tabs of Daddy porn. 

Otabek blinked three times at the screen to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing. Daddydom.com, Pornhub.com/gay/daddy, and FuckMeDaddy.net.  _ What the fuck, Yura? _ He thought before a pang of guilt struck his chest. Shit, who was he to judge him like that? He was the one prying - even if it had been an accident. 

_ Is he bored with me _ ? Otabek’s eyebrows pushed together as he clicked through the tabs. They talked about everything, why didn’t Yuri tell him he had a kink? He guessed there were a few turn ons of his own he didn’t really disclose, but he didn’t know Yuri had been feeling ashamed of something. Maybe it was new and he hadn’t been excited enough in bed lately? Shit, Otabek had been letting himself fall  _ way _ too much into a routine lately. Having sex every Tuesday and Saturday night for the past month, what were they? Forty? 

He couldn’t help the sinking feeling in his chest as he glanced over what Yuri had been watching. In comparison to this stuff, the sex they’d been having was beyond bland and vanilla. He  _ thought _ he’d been making Yuri feel good, but the thought of him faking arousal was enough to form a lump in his throat.

Otabek shut the laptop lid and went to buy the concert tickets on his computer in the music room (closet). Yuri would be home in a few hours, maybe he had time to do something exciting for him. They hadn’t even hit the two year mark on their romantic relationship. He couldn’t let Yuri get bored already when they had (or at least he hoped they had) the rest of their lives together. Panic rose in his chest once he bought the tickets and realized he hadn’t done anything special for him in weeks at least.  _ What kind of a boyfriend am I? _

He glanced at the clock and grabbed his wallet. There was a sex shop two blocks down from them they passed every day. There had to be  _ something _ there that would make Yuri excited, right?

Otabek blushed the whole walk over, his heart pounding in his chest as he thought about what Yuri might like. Did he want bondage stuff? Otabek was scared of hurting him. Toys? Vibrators were probably a go, but he didn’t know to go big or small, realistic, or colorful. Yuri already had a collection anyways, but Otabek hadn’t really used them much on him before. Maybe a new one could be just for them to share.

He walked inside and smiled shyly at the young woman at the front desk. 

“Hi Hon, you over 18?”

“Uh, yeah. Well over.” Otabek blushed when he handed her his driver’s license.

“Do you know what you’re looking for?” She asked once she’d glanced at it. 

“Not really? I um... I think my boyfriend might be bored.” He said in a quiet voice. He was sure the sex shop workers wouldn’t be homophobic, but other shoppers might be. “Can you just tell me what’s popular?” He knew his face was bright red, but he really didn’t know where to start and he wanted to get something Yuri would like. If he left empty-handed, he’d feel even worse than before.

“So you’re looking for a male partner?”

Otabek nodded and felt his face warm even further. 

“Well, you could try a prostate massager, or plugs. With plugs, you guys can take turns, or switch roles with top and bottom. The prostate massagers are basically a kind of vibrator, but they’re shaped more for the male body.”

“Uh… Yeah, that stuff sounds good.” Otabek blinked. He’d of course bought toys before, but he’d done it online and he didn’t know too much about what Yuri owned beyond the one glance he’d gotten in his nightstand drawer. “Where can I uh…”

“Plugs on the wall to your left, massagers on the next wall down.”

“Thanks.” He breathed, walking off to try and find what he needed as fast as possible. 

Otabek couldn’t really shake the embarrassment as he looked through all of the butt plug options, but he picked a leopard print one for Yuri and a sleek black one for himself. He wasn’t sure if he’d really like it, but he’d try if it would help shake things up a bit. He got a prostate massager that was simple, matte black and bullet shaped with three prominent ridges that could probably drive Yuri wild. It had different speeds, so he figured it’d work for both of them and he didn’t remember seeing anything too similar to it that Yuri already owned.

It was way more expensive than anticipated, but worth it if Yuri would like even one of the things he bought. He left with all three toys and some cherry flavored lube, grateful the bag didn’t have any kind of logo on it to give him away when he walked back home.

He put the bag in the bedroom and hopped in the shower, shaving off the stubble on his navel and using Nair on his legs. Yuri would be home in a half hour, so he had enough time to put on the black thong Yuri liked, clean the bedroom up a bit, and get himself ready.

Fingering himself without Yuri was… weird? It didn’t feel as good and somehow Yuri was better at finding his own prostate than he was. He stretched himself open and bit his lip when he inserted the plug. He wasn’t sure if what turned Yuri on was dominating, or being dominated, so he wanted to give him the option to go on top if he wanted it. 

He dimmed the lights in the room, set the toys and the new lube on the nightstand, and played on his phone while he waited on the bed for Yuri to come home.

Otabek was one move shy of beating the hundredth level of Candy Crush when he heard the front door open and tossed the phone to the side, heart thumping as he listened to Yuri set his things down and lock the door. 

“Beka?” Yuri called. 

“In the bedroom!” Otabek grinned, listening to his footsteps approach. 

“Oi, do you wanna get food or something, I’m-” Yuri stopped cold in the bedroom doorway, eyes widening. “Um… what?”

“Hi Kotyonek.” Otabek smiled, watching Yuri’s eyes wander over him. “How was practice?”

“Why are you practically naked?”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“For what?” Yuri laughed. “I mean, Beka, I love it, but it’s not like you.” He kicked his shoes off and walked up to the side of the bed, pressing a kiss to the corner of Otabek’s mouth and stroking one hand through his hair. “Seriously, what’s up?”

Otabek blushed a bit.

“Beka, you can’t lie to me.” Yuri teased, nuzzling his nose against Otabek’s hair. “Talk to me and then we can fuck.”

“Usually, I’m the one saying that.” Otabek sighed before he reached around him to turn the bedside lamp back on. “Promise you won’t be mad at me?”

“I’m not gonna be mad.” Yuri frowned, moving further onto the bed and folding his legs. “I get mad at everyone  _ but _ you.”

Otabek worried his lips between his teeth and sat back against the pillows. “So… This band I like is coming to town and I was rushing to get tickets, so I grabbed your laptop.” He watched the color drain from Yuri’s face. “I don’t want you to be embarrassed, I just thought-”

“What did you see?” Yuri asked, his face turning from pale white to dark red in seconds. 

“Um…” Otabek looked away and scratched the back of his neck. “The daddy stuff?”

“Jesus fuck.” Yuri groaned, flopping down on his back and covering his face with his hands.

“Yura, you don’t have to be ashamed.” Otabek frowned, his heart sinking as he reached over to squeeze his thigh. “Baby, I’m not judging you.”

“Fuck, I didn’t want you to see that shit.” Yuri sniffled and Otabek’s heart just about broke in two hearing him cry. “I’ve seen the stuff people say about it.”

“What do you mean?”

Yuri hiccupped and took his hands away, looking up at Otabek with pink eyes. “People call it pedophilic and shit. I-I don’t get that. I just like it, but I feel disgusting about it and I never wanted you to know that kink. I can’t believe I even left it open like that, fuck. You must think I’m fucking gross.”

“Baby, hey.” Otabek cooed, lying down next to him and draping an arm over his hips. “Hey, I don’t care what you like. I just want to make you feel good.” He pressed his lips to Yuri’s forehead. “I just thought you might be getting bored with me in bed and stuff, so I bought some stuff for us to try. What part of that kink do you like?”

“What do you mean?” Yuri wiped his eyes. 

“Do you like being dominated, or do you want to dominate me?”

“You’d let me dominate you?” Yuri laughed. 

“Of course I would. If you wanted to.” Otabek smiled, rubbing his hand in soothing little circles over Yuri’s stomach. “I mean, I uh… Kind of prepared for that?”

“What do you mean?”

“Uh…” Otabek blushed.

“Beka?” Yuri raised his eyebrows. 

Otabek rolled his eyes and turned over onto his stomach, cocking his head back towards his ass. “You can look.”

“What did you do?” Yuri asked, reaching over to pull back the string of his thong and cackling. “Beka, holy shit!” He howled, flopping back down and holding his sides. “You bought a butt plug?!”

“So you wouldn’t have to prep me if you topped! It was considerate!” Otabek laughed too before he sat himself back up and reached for the nightstand. “Hey Mister, I got you one too.” He held up the leopard print plug and watched Yuri’s eyes bulge. 

“Holy  _ fuck _ , okay we can definitely use this.” Yuri said, grabbing it from his hands. “Christ, Beka.”

“I went to that store down the road.”

“Anything else?”

“Uh, this thing?” Otabek reached for the massager and handed it to Yuri, watching as his face turned pink. “So are you gonna tell me what you like or am I gonna have to go through your search history?”

“Don’t be mean.” Yuri smiled as he ran his finger over the massager. “Keep the plug in and try using this on me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He shrugged. “I think I like this one better than the one I have.” He set it down and stripped off the black t-shirt he’d worn to practice, moving over to straddle Otabek’s thighs in just his leggings. “You’d tell me if you were grossed out by that kink right?” Yuri asked, his cheeks pink and his eyes softer than usual as he ran his hands over Otabek’s chest. 

“I like whatever you like.” Otabek said. It was the truth. His biggest turn on was watching Yuri get turned on and if the word ‘daddy’ was all it took, then hell, he’d give it a shot. “Do you want to call me that? Or do you want me to call you that?”

“I want to call you that. I cannot picture you calling anyone daddy.” Yuri teased as he bent over to give him a proper kiss. “You thought I was bored with you?”

“A little bit.”

“How could I get bored of fucking the hero of Kazakhstan?” Yuri asked, rolling his hips to get some friction going. “You’re the hottest guy I’ve ever fucking met and you pierced your dick for me.”

“I mean we’ve been kind of scheduling sex lately.”

“Not this time.” Yuri grinned, sliding off of him to peel out of his leggings. “Also you know what that thong does to me.”

“I could wear more stuff like this if you wanted me to.”

“I’d like that.” Yuri kicked his leggings to the floor, leaving himself in just a thong as well before he crawled over Otabek on all fours. “I’m sorry you had to see all my porn and stuff. I mean, I know that we both jack off when we don’t have time for sex, but I didn’t want you to actually see what I watch.”

“Would it make you feel better if I told you what I watch?” Otabek blushed, reaching up to comb his fingers through the gold curtain of Yuri’s hair. He loved how it fell down to frame his face. 

“Couldn’t hurt.”

“I uh… I kind of like outdoor stuff.”

“Outdoor stuff?” Yuri snorted. “Is that even a kink?”

“I don’t know.” Otabek shrugged. “I just kind of like semi-public stuff and I like the idea of having sex out in the open.”

“Maybe we should go camping.” Yuri murmured when he leaned down to suck on his neck. “Such a boy scout.”

“Mm.” Otabek let his eyes fall shut as Yuri nibbled on the skin. “That’d be fucking awesome.” He slid his hands down Yuri’s sides and shivered when Yuri dipped a hand between his legs. “What’re you doing?”

“Can I move this?” Yuri asked, his fingers tracing the base of the plug. 

“Sure.” Otabek nodded and gasped when Yuri twisted it, pulsing it a little deeper inside him and moving it around just right to give his prostate some friction. “Fuck.” He sighed. “Yura.”

“You like that?”

“Yeah.” He breathed, lifting his hips, so Yuri could take his underwear off. 

Yuri took his time going down on him, tonguing the piercing and bringing Otabek right to the edge only to pull off and make him catch his breath. He finally let Otabek prep him and Otabek was sure to kiss him the entire time, relishing in how warm and soft his mouth was. It was a relief that Yuri wasn’t mad at him for snooping and he wanted to make sure he felt loved and not judged. 

“So do you want to try calling me daddy?” Otabek asked when he removed his fingers, laying next to Yuri with the tip of the massager pressed against his entrance. 

“Beka are you really sure you want that?” Yuri sighed. “I don’t want to make you feel gross.”

“I don’t feel gross, Baby. Call me whatever you want.” Otabek murmured, pressing a few kisses to Yuri’s neck as he nudged the toy forward. 

“Fuck.” Yuri’s face turned pink again and leaned up to kiss the corner of Otabek’s mouth. “Fuck me with that thing a little, then I want to call you that when you start fucking me.”

“Okay.” Otabek grinned, nuzzling their noses together as he eased the toy inside and turned it up to a low speed. 

“ _ Ohhh _ shit.” Yuri breathed, his back already arching up off the bed. “Beka.”

“Good?” He asked as he pushed it as far as he could without letting go of it. He could feel the vibrations against his hand. 

“Great.” Yuri laughed, face red as he rolled his hips against it. “Turn it up.”

Otabek turned the dial at the base of the toy and watched as Yuri fisted the bed sheets in his hands, toes curling as he whimpered. Holy shit, why hadn’t they been using toys like this all along?

“Beka, Beka, Beka.” Yuri babbled. “Fuck, fuck, holy fucking shit.”

Otabek watched as Yuri’s dick, flushed pink and hard, twitched with arousal and shit, he couldn’t help himself at the sight of that. He started to pulse the toy inside Yuri and scootched back a bit, making sure he had room when he bent down and took Yuri’s cock in his mouth. 

“HHH!” Yuri gasped and within seconds, Otabek’s mouth was full as he whimpered and came in spurts over Otabek’s tongue. “Sorry, sorry, fuck I’m sorry. I-I wasn’t ready for that.” He whined as Otabek sucked him through orgasm. 

Otabek pulled the toy out and shut it off before removing his mouth and kissing down Yuri’s softening shaft. “Shh, it’s okay, Baby. I’m just glad you felt good.”

“That fucking thing is stronger than any shit I’ve tried before.” Yuri breathed. “Get on top of me, I’m not done.”

“You sure?” Otabek smiled, fingers already tracing the muscle of Yuri’s entrance. 

“I’m not gonna pass up the opportunity to have fucking daddy kink sex with you now that I know you’re not all freaked out by it.” Yuri hitched his leg up over Otabek’s hips and wrapped his arms around his neck to lean up and kiss him. 

Otabek melted right into it, dragging his tongue over Yuri’s lower lip and tasting him as he lined himself up. “Yura.” 

Yuri was perfectly overstimulated when Otabek pushed in, all whines and whimpers as he tensed around him, letting Otabek fuck him back open, his dick hardening again between their stomachs as they moved together. 

Otabek wasn’t going to push him to say it, wanting to wait until he was turned on enough to do it on his own terms. He wasn’t sure if he’d actually find it hot or not, but if Yuri liked it, then it didn’t matter. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Yuri croaked in such a quiet, broken voice that Otabek felt his heart swell just at the tone. “Beka… Beka… Daddy, fuck me.”

Otabek’s eyes shot wide open.  _ O-fucking-kay that’s definitely hot _ . “Yeah Baby?” He responded, running his hand down Yuri’s side just to touch him as he braced himself on the headboard with his other hand. “You like this?”

“Yes Daddy.” Yuri nearly whispered, hiding his face in Otabek’s neck. “Yes,  _ please _ , fuck,  _ yes _ .” He panted against his collarbone. 

Jesus Christ, Otabek might be the one to cum unexpectedly this time. He buried himself to the hilt and rolled his hips just to catch his breath. 

“Do you like this?”

“Way too much.” Otabek panted in response, rocking his hips back in shallow thrusts. “Yura.”

Yuri didn’t need much encouragement, arching his back and dragging his nails down Otabek’s back as he moaned. “ _ Fuuuuck _ , Daddy  _ yes _ .”

“Jesus, Kotyonek.” Otabek breathed, sliding one hand between them to jack Yuri off at a punishing pace that doubled the speed of his thrusts, listening to the way it made him gasp and squirm underneath him. “You gonna cum for me again?”

“ _ Fuck _ .” Yuri whimpered in a much quieter, more defeated voice than the one he’d used just a moment ago. “Yeah, Beka.”

Otabek couldn’t help but smile at that, opening his eyes and pressing a kiss to Yuri’s cheek as he stopped to roll his hips again. He loved that about Yuri. He’d become so confident in bed, often taking the lead, always doing things to try and drive Otabek wild, but sometimes he’d melt for him. He’d get so turned on, so close to cumming, that he’d just feel vulnerable. He’d drop any sexual persona he was putting on and just cling to him, waiting to be taken care of. 

Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck and kissed him, one hand sliding up to feel the fuzz of his undercut and it was the most innocent touch that sent Otabek over the edge. They came together, all sweat and tense muscles, Yuri wrapping both legs around Otabek’s hips and whining his way through the orgasm as Otabek bucked inside of him to finish. 

They collapsed together too, Otabek pressing lazy kiss after kiss to Yuri’s neck and collar as he laid over him. 

“Beka?” Yuri asked, voice still soft like he was the shy virgin Otabek had only known at the beginning of their relationship. 

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for not judging me.” He sighed. “It’s a really big relief.”

“I’m never gonna judge you in bed.” Otabek murmured, leaning up to nibble on Yuri’s ear and grinning when it made him blush. “Yura, I just like to make you feel good.” He said as he reached down to pull himself out and sat back on his knees to reach around for the plug. “Shit, these things hurt after you cum.”

“Yup.” Yuri laughed, sitting himself up and reaching around to pull it out slowly and gently with a little kiss to the corner of Otabek’s mouth once it was removed. “Did it feel good?”

“I kind of liked it, but I’d rather just use it as a placeholder for when you want to top me.” Otabek shrugged as Yuri set it on the nightstand, lying back down and holding his arms open, so Yuri would snuggle into him. 

“I’m still sorry you saw my porn.” Yuri said as he pressed himself into Otabek’s chest. “That’s kind of gross.”

“I do have a habit of accidentally finding your masturbation stuff don’t I?” Otabek teased, pressing a kiss to Yuri’s forehead. “It’s fine, Yura. There’s plenty of times where you could have easily seen mine.”

“I guess.” Yuri shrugged, the soft strands of his hair tickling Otabek’s chin as he shifted to get comfy. “We should shower. Our sex wet spot’s getting cold.”

“Gross, Yura.”

“ _ That’s _ what you found gross today?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed the smutfest im working on a slightly more dramatic?? chapter?? and theres one big story i want to do with this fic that might be multiple chapters so hang on tight folks


	10. Hang the DJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching Otabek DJ was something Yuri considered to be the highest privilege. Otabek came out of his shell in a whole new way than he did on the ice. He’d grin the whole time like he was having the time of his life, energizing the crowd in a way that left Yuri completely mesmerized. His sweet and caring boyfriend, who kept a poker face in public and acted stoic around everyone else, came to life on that club stage. Once Otabek found a place in Russia that would let him DJ Friday nights, Yuri made a point of going to every show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all comment if the formatting on this is whack I legit finished writing this chapter on google docs on my phone  
> Bc my laptop died :(( I’m getting it back in a few days so hopefully next chapter will be done on time!! Let me know what you think!!

Watching Otabek DJ was something Yuri considered to be the highest privilege. Otabek came out of his shell in a whole new way than he did on the ice. He’d grin the whole time like he was having the time of his life, energizing the crowd in a way that left Yuri completely mesmerized. His sweet and caring boyfriend, who kept a poker face in public and acted stoic around everyone else, came to life on that club stage. Once Otabek found a place in Russia that would let him DJ Friday nights, Yuri made a point of going to every show.

“That’s my boyfriend!” Yuri shouted from the floor, dancing with Mila as they bobbed in the crowd of club-goers. Otabek had a high energy set and he was content to grind the night away just drinking and listening to how Otabek mixed all their favorite songs. He’d taken Yuri’s skate music for the season and put a beat behind it, turned it into something incredible and it drove the audience wild - even if they didn’t recognize the song. “Mila look how fucking hot he is.” Yuri groaned, leaning on her as Otabek jumped up and down onstage, calling for people to put their hands up.

“He does look good.” Mila laughed. “But you’re wasted.”

“He’s still  _ hottttt _ .” Yuri pulled her to the side of the dance floor, so he could catch his breath without having to take his eyes off of him. Otabek was wearing tight leather pants and a shredded tank top. It was just like the one Yuri had worn for his exhibition skate all the way back in Barcelona, but it was Otabek’s size and he had fucking  _ eyeliner _ on. Yuri had actually done it for him. “Mila, I’m gonna suck his dick for  _ hours _ .”

“I don’t think you should be fucking with your gag reflex after everything you’ve had to drink tonight.”

“Then he can fuck me for hours, I don’t care.” Yuri shrugged, still moving his hips to the music. He was starting to get a little too drunk to dance well, but Otabek’s set was almost done. He’d be home getting the life fucked out of him in no time. His eyes wandered over Otabek’s torso. He could see so  _ much _ of it through that tank top and it made him practically ache with desire for him. “Mila, I’m gonna spontaneously combust if I don’t see his dick in five minutes.”

“Do you mind?” A gruff voice said from behind and Yuri stumbled around to see a taller Russian man with white hair and a glass in his hand.

“Huh?” He laughed. “Is there a problem?”

“Yeah, this isn’t a club for fags.”

Mila’s eyes went wide, her hand flying out to grab Yuri’s wrist. “Yuusha, let’s go.”

“Are you kidding?” Yuri cackled. “Dude  _ what _ ? It’s a club, I’ll go where the fuck I want. You think there are actual gay clubs in Russia? We’re  _ here _ , Fucker.”

“That DJ one too?” The man asked, cocking his head towards the stage. 

“He’s my fucking boyfriend.”

“Cool, so he’s fired.”

“What?” Yuri glared. “The fuck are you talking about? Who even are you?” His words slurred a little as he spoke, his gut warm from the alcohol and his anger. His tolerance for homophobia was low, even lower when he was drunk, and even  _ lower _ when it was directed towards Otabek. 

“The manager of this club.” The man said, setting his drink down on the nearest table and walking off towards the stage. 

Yuri’s face paled, Mila’s hand still holding his wrist as they watched him march right through the crowd of drunken dancers and onto the platform where Otabek was DJ’ing. Whatever the guy’s name was, he leaned in to Otabek and Yuri saw Otabek’s eyes widen when he spoke. Shit. 

Otabek fumbled onstage, pressing some buttons on his laptop until his music shut off. 

“What the fuck?” Yuri looked back at Mila with wide eyes. “Is he seriously gonna kick Beka off? Everyone’s loving him.”

“Shit, Yuusha.” Mila sighed. “We fucked up.”

“We didn’t,  _ I _ did.” Yuri’s mouth started to quiver. “Mila, he’s gonna fucking hate me. H-He loves doing this, I just got him fired.” He watched as Otabek rushed to pack up his equipment, the club speakers coming back on to play the usual, generic music. “I have to go get him.” 

The manager left the stage as Otabek worked on clearing off of it himself and Yuri tripped over his platform shoes as he stumbled up to him. “Beka.” He croaked as he climbed up onto the stage, wobbling when he rose to his feet again. 

“Yuri, what did you say?” Otabek asked, his eyes full of hurt as he stuffed his equipment into his bag. Even drunk, Yuri’s heart sank when Otabek didn’t call him ‘Yura.’ “H-He said that you were saying some kind of insane sexual stuff and I’m fired and he’ll call the cops if we don’t get out of here.”

“I didn’t mean to get you in trouble.” Yuri swallowed. His stomach hurt and he couldn’t tell if he needed to puke from all the vodka in his stomach, or the guilt. 

“You know we’re not legal here, why are you fucking around?” Otabek huffed, standing up and slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

It broke Yuri’s heart seeing how beautiful he looked. Otabek rarely had the confidence to dress up so much for his set and they’d spent the whole day hyping him up, getting him ready. They were supposed to have an incredible night together, but he’d fucked it up with his stupid loud mouth. “Beka, I’m sorry. I-I’m really drunk and I was just excited for you.”

“This was the only place around here that took me.” Otabek sighed as he stood up and brushed past him. 

“Can we talk more at home?”

“Go to Mila’s.”

“What?” Tears welled up in Yuri’s eyes. He couldn’t control his emotions for shit when he was drunk and they hadn’t spent a night apart since they moved in together. “I thought we were gonna celebrate tonight.”

“What is there to celebrate?” Otabek glared, walking right past him and off the stage. 

“Beka, stop!” Yuri shouted to him over the music, climbing back down from the stage and stumbling after him. Why did he wear these stupid fucking shoes? He couldn’t walk for shit as he dodged other drunken club patrons until he finally made his way to the door, rushing out of it to see Otabek. “Beka!”

Otabek turned around from his place on the sidewalk, still glaring. He looked so different like that. Pissed off, dressed even punker than usual. Yuri didn’t know how to feel, his heart overwhelmed with how much he loved seeing Otabek dressed like that and how scared he felt when he saw Otabek angry. “What, Yura?”

“I just… I wanted to say I’m…” His stomach twisted. 

“What?”

“I-I’m really sorr-” The vomit cut him off before he could even get the whole world out. He doubled over and puked onto the cement, the vodka burning more on the way back up than it had going down. His stomach heaved until it was all out and he looked back up to see Otabek already on his bike, his equipment bag strapped to his back. “Beka?” He swallowed as he watched him zoom off. Otabek was just going to leave him there? 

“Yuusha, are you alright?” Mila called as she ran out of the club, coming up to rub his back. “Shit, you really fucked your shoes.”

Yuri glanced down at where he’d puked on his leather platforms and groaned. “I just fucking bought these.” If he hadn’t wanted to cry before, he certainly did now. 

“Let me call us a ride. Otabek left?”

Yuri nodded his head and sniffled a bit. He’d sobered up some after puking, so his head still felt light, but his thoughts were more coherent. How could Otabek just leave him? Even if Mila was there, he was drunk and it was the middle of the night. All he’d done was run his mouth a bit. He hadn’t said anything wrong. He loved Otabek more than anything, was he some terrible person because he’d bragged a little too explicitly about it after too much to drink?

“Oh Yuusha.” Mila sighed, still rubbing his back as they stood on the side of the road. “Let’s get you home.”

**

“What the fuck did we even drink tonight?” Yuri groaned as he sat on Mila’s bathroom floor, resting his head on the toilet seat. He’d thrown up for the third time and still didn’t feel sober. “I feel like shit.”

“At least it’s a Friday. No practice tomorrow morning.” Mila said, leaning back against the bathtub. “Just get it out of your system. We’ll wait it out.”

“I can’t believe Beka left me on the side of the road.” He mumbled. “He didn’t even wanna listen to me.”

“I mean, you were a lot drunker two hours ago. I don’t think you were too articulant.”

“Still, that wasn’t like him.” Yuri traced an invisible heart on one of the tiles. “I mean, he gets mad, but he usually still acts calm and stuff and talks about shit.” He hiccupped and took his head off the toilet seat. “He looked so fucking hot tonight, I can’t believe I screwed it up.”

“He did look good. I’ve always thought of him, like, holy shit how does this sweet dude have a dick piercing, but tonight I saw it.” She nodded. “That is definitely a dude who would get his dick pierced.”

“Don’t talk about his dick. I miss it.” Yuri pouted. “I know I should know better than to say gay shit in public, but no one usually actually bugs us about it, or they think I’m joking or something.”

“You do have to be more careful. If someone actually called the cops on you guys, it could be some bad news.”

“Do you think that’s why Beka’s so pissed?”

“Maybe.” 

“I just wish he hadn’t ditched me.” Yuri sighed. “I think it’s all out of my system now.”

“Slumber party on the couch?”

“The hangover’s gonna kill me.” Yuri grimaced as he shoved himself to his feet, ruined shoes abandoned in the bathtub. “Let’s find something to watch.”

**

Yuri retreated home in the morning, his head throbbing and body aching, dark circles under his eyes, but he couldn’t stand to sleep it off and wait to see how mad Otabek really was at him. He’d assumed last night that they’d go home together, so he didn’t have his key and was left to knock on the door and hope Otabek would let him in. 

“Hi.” Yuri said, staring at his ruined shoes when Otabek opened the door for him. He was wearing just sweatpants, his hair wet from the shower and a cup of coffee in his hand. “Can I come in?”

“I’m not gonna kick you to the curb.” Otabek rolled his eyes, stepping aside, so Yuri could walk in. “Sit in the kitchen, I’ll get you breakfast.”

“Seriously?” Yuri blinked. 

“Yeah, you’re hungover aren’t you?”

He nodded. 

“I know what you need when you’re hungover.” Otabek said, putting his hand on the small of his back to lead him to the kitchen and sit him down, planting a kiss on the top of his head that made Yuri blush. 

“I thought you were pissed at me.” Yuri said as Otabek put a pan on the stove and cracked an egg onto it. 

“I am a little.”

“Then why are you taking care of me and being all nice?”

“I don’t like to be angry.” Otabek sighed. “And I’m not looking to punish you.”

“But you are mad?”

“I said a little.”

Yuri’s heart sank. “I’m sorry I got you fired. I didn’t mean to.”

“I know you didn’t.” Otabek went to the fridge and poured him a glass of orange juice, setting it in front of him and watching as Yuri drank. “Yura, we have to be more careful. The manager at the club last night said he’d have us both arrested if we ever came back and if someone actually decided to report me here, I’d have to go back to Kazakhstan.”

Yuri’s face paled. He hadn’t thought of that part. “I’m so sorry, Beka. I was just super drunk and I got all excited and shit. You looked awesome last night. I love it when you dress up like that.”

“I can start doing it more often. I do like it, I just uh…” Otabek blushed and turned to scoop Yuri’s egg on to a plate. “I feel like it’s a little much.”

“It’s not. You look incredible when you dress how you want to.” Yuri said as Otabek set the plate in front of him. “Thanks.”

“Did you get back to Mila’s safe and everything?” Otabek sat down next to him.

“Yeah.” Yuri sighed. “You know, I was the one that fucked up last night, but I wish you hadn’t left me out there. I mean, I was puking and wasted and you just kind of… drove off.”

“I’m sorry. I was just pissed and I didn’t want to stay and yell, but I shouldn’t have left.” Otabek grimaced and reached over to stroke Yuri’s back as he started to eat. 

“Is there someplace else you can DJ at around here?” Yuri asked between bites, his heart sinking when Otabek shook his head. 

“I’ll try again, but I struck out pretty hard everywhere else I found. There’s not a lot of places around here.”

“Shit.” Yuri sighed, setting his fork down and holding his head in his hands. “I really fucked this up for you. You  _ love _ DJ’ing and now-”

“I’ll find some other way to do it. I really just care about you acting with a little more caution from now on, okay Yura? We waited so long to be together. If I had to leave the country, I don’t know what we’d do.”

Yuri’s mouth wobbled and he leaned over to hug him, letting Otabek wrap his strong arms around him and whisper that it was alright, that he wasn’t really angry anymore. What did Yuri do to deserve him? He’d just totally taken away something Otabek loved doing by being irresponsible. “Beka, I’m really, really sorry.”

“Don’t dwell on it.” Otabek pressed another kiss to his hair. “We have the weekend off, let’s try to make the most of it yeah? You always need a little pampering when you’re hungover.”

“How are you talking about pampering me after I acted like an idiot?”

“Because you’ll be more careful next time and because I love you.” Otabek dipped down and pressed a warm kiss to Yuri’s cheek. “Finish breakfast. I’ll make us a bubble bath.”

“Beka.” Yuri pouted. Bubble baths were his favorite. “I should be the one being super nice to you today.”

“It’s not a favor. I like bubble baths too, you know?” Otabek gave him a squeeze before pulling away. “You know me, Yura. I don’t like to sit on stuff, so let’s just move on and have a nice weekend. Yakov ran me ragged this week, I’d rather relax than fight, wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah, but I feel bad.” Yuri slumped in his seat. “I’m gonna do some nice shit for you this weekend too.”

“Feel free.” Otabek smiled as he got up. “Eat everything okay?”

“Okay.” Yuri mumbled as Otabek walked away to draw their bath. Why was Otabek such a perfect person? He felt like the world’s worst boyfriend. He got drunk, got Otabek fired, and came home to breakfast, affection, and a bubble bath. It wasn’t out of character for Otabek. He hated his temper and always ended conflict quickly, which helped Yuri from letting his own temper get out of control too, but he couldn’t help but feel like he was being forgiven way too easily.

He finished his food while he listened to the water run in the bathroom and headed back to find Otabek with a towel around his waist, the bath full of bubbles and hot water, scented with rose oil. Otabek loved all that girly bath shit and so did Yuri. It was kind of cute that they got to indulge each other in little things like that. Yuri would never admit to anyone else how much he loved bath bombs. 

“Feeling okay?”

“I puked everything up last night.” Yuri said as he stripped out of his clothes. He was still in the outfit he’d worn to the club and the material was sticky with sweat as he peeled out of them. “My head just hurts.”

“Oof, Baby.” Otabek frowned, reaching over to brush his fingers over a bruise on Yuri’s hip. “Where’d that come from?” They were usually banged up from practice, but it was fresh. 

“Oh I think I hit it on Mila’s bathroom counter.”

“I should’ve taken care of you last night.” Otabek grimaced. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re fine. You were right to be mad and everything.”

“Still.” He pushed his eyebrows together at the injury and sank down to his knees, pressing a light kiss to the skin next to the bruise.

“Beka.” Yuri whined. “Proximity.”

“What? To this?” Otabek grinned, eyebrows raised as he leaned over to kiss the side of his shaft. 

“You’re mean.”

“What makes you think I won’t really blow you?”

Yuri’s cheeks turned pink. “It’s… been a little while.”

“Only because you’ve been pouncing on my dick every two seconds.”

“It’s  _ pierced _ . Am I supposed to not suck it?”

“I’m not complaining.” Otabek said, taking Yuri in his hand and kissing his navel as he stroked. “You know I like to do this kind of thing when we’ve been mad at each other.” He gave Yuri’s cock a squeeze and smiled up at him when it hardened in his hand. “I’ll add hot water if the bath gets cold.”

“Beka, you don’t have to-  _ nnn _ !” Yuri whimpered when Otabek took him in his mouth, one hand flying to the bathroom counter to hold himself up and one hand pushing into Otabek’s hair. “Beka,  _ fuck _ .”

Otabek swallowed around him and looked up with his brown eyes as he bobbed his head back and forth, lips suctioned perfectly around Yuri’s erection, massaging him with his tongue as he moved his head back and forth. He started to hum and Yuri’s knees just about gave out.

“You’re literally - fuck - the best fucking boyfriend.” Yuri groaned, his head tipping back as Otabek sucked him, his mouth warm and wet around his cock. Shit, he was already close. 

“Yura.” Otabek murmured in a thick accent as he pulled off and kissed down Yuri’s wet cock, holding it in his hand as he teased. 

“Beka, I-I really don’t get why you’re all over me.” Yuri breathed, tightening his hand on Otabek’s hair. “You should be mad.”

Otabek stroked him and looked up to meet his eyes. “I was mad, but part of me is too in love with you for bragging about me like that. No one’s ever been so proud of being with me that they can’t shut up about my dick in a public place.” He smiled and let go of Yuri’s dick, standing up and kissing him with parted lips. “I love you.”

“I hate you for giving me blue balls right now, but I love you too.” Yuri laughed, letting Otabek grab his hips and trace the tattoo he had there. “Are we gonna get in the bath or not?”

“Get in. I’ll finish you.”

Yuri kissed him on the cheek as a thank you and stepped into the tub, sighing as he sank into the hot water before he moved up to leave room for Otabek. 

“Come here.” Otabek said when he got in behind him, letting Yuri sit between his thighs and lean back against him. “My poor hungover Yura.”

“Shut up.” He laughed, putting Otabek’s hand on the inside of his thigh beneath the water. “Touch me.”

“Someone’s demanding.”

“You can’t just suck my dick and stop.” Yuri pouted.

“I’m getting there.” Otabek said, kissing the top of Yuri’s head and taking his cock back in his hand. “Just relax.”

“Mmm.” Yuri hummed, shutting his eyes as Otabek touched him with gentle hands, stroking him with one and dipping the other down to massage his perineum, caress his balls all while pressing his lips to Yuri’s neck. Otabek left kiss after kiss on the sensitive skin, careful not to leave hickies, but swirling his tongue to give him the same sensation. “Beka.” Yuri sighed. “Talk in Kazakh.”

“жақсы әдемі.” Otabek smiled as he thumbed Yuri’s tip. “Сіз менің жақсы сезінесіз бе, менің сүйіспеншілігім?”

Yuri purred. He’d been picking up more and more of the language, especially the phrases Otabek liked to say in bed. He got the gist of what Otabek had said, asking him if he felt good and calling him beautiful. 

Otabek pulsed his fingers against Yuri’s perineum, making him arch and groan. 

“Bekaaaa.” Yuri whined, spreading his thighs as wide as they’d go in the tub. His face was burning as he tipped his head back against Otabek’s shoulder. 

“Cum for me, Yura.”

“Fuck.” Yuri bit his lip as Otabek sped up his hand, stroking him with a tight grip.

Otabek leaned up to nibble on Yuri’s ear and he groaned, bucking his hips just a few more times before he came over Otabek’s fist and into the warm water, Otabek’s lips on his ear until he finished. 

“Jesus.” Yuri breathed, slumping back against him and hugging one of Otabek’s arms, kissing his bicep. “You’re way too good to me.”

“No such thing.”

“Shut up.” Yuri laughed. “Quit being all husband material.”

“Little early for marriage, isn’t it?”

“Stop roasting me.” Yuri said, leaning up and turning his head, so he could kiss his cheek. “I’m gonna ride your daylights out after this.”

**

Yuri waited until Otabek was fast asleep that night before he pulled his laptop out, one hand typing and scrolling while the other stroked through Otabek’s hair, keeping him calm and asleep while he searched. There had to be a club in the area Otabek hadn’t tried yet, but all he was finding were the ones that already turned him down. 

“Yura?” Otabek mumbled, nuzzling his cheek against the pillow. “What’re you still up for?”

“Nothing.” Yuri sighed, closing the laptop and setting it on the nightstand. He settled into bed, arms open for Otabek to snuggle into. The position was usually the other way around, but when Otabek was half asleep, he was clingy. 

“Mm.” Otabek breathed as he moved his head to Yuri’s chest. “Go to sleep.”

“Okay.” Yuri smiled. Otabek was just too fucking cute when he was sleepy. It made him feel even worse for letting him down, but he could still enjoy how adorable his boyfriend was. He tugged the blankets up to keep out the cold and pressed a kiss into Otabek’s hair. “Goodnight.”

**

Yuri woke up in the morning to an empty bed and the familiar vibration of bass coming from Otabek’s music room. Ugh. What did Otabek even have to mix now that he didn’t have a venue? He pushed himself up and trudged out into the hallway. The EDM wasn’t loud, but the bass was low and he felt it in his feet as he knocked on the door. “Beka?”

The music stopped, Yuri listening to Otabek shuffle around in the small room before he opened the door, still dressed in pajamas. “Sorry, did I wake you up?”

“No, just um… Wanted to check on you.”

“Are you worried about me?” Otabek frowned. “I was just working on a mix.”

“For what?” Yuri peered over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow, seeing the guitar off its stand.

“Um… I don’t really know right now.” Otabek shrugged. “Fun, I guess?”

“Beka.” Yuri sighed. “I feel like shit.”

“Over the venue?”

“Yeah.” He grimaced. “I spent forever last night looking for other places and I didn’t find anything. I have no idea where you’re gonna play.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Otabek said, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Listen, I love playing live, but not as much as I like actually mixing music. I’ll be fine. Don’t beat yourself up.”

“Why do you have to be so nice and understanding all the time?”

“Because I don’t like to fight with the guy I love and everyone makes mistakes.” He kissed him again, on the lips this time, and nuzzled their noses together. God, Otabek knew how to make him melt. “You can make me breakfast if you want.”

“I could also suck your dick right now.”

“Yura.” Otabek rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “I’ll take you up later.”

“Fine, I’ll make some eggs.” Yuri let Otabek give his ass a swat then hopped off to the kitchen for a little makeup breakfast. 

There had to be an actual way to make it up to him besides little good deeds, he thought as he cracked some eggs into a pan. Maybe there was a show somewhere that needed an opener. Maybe Otabek could DJ one of the post-competition galas, just  _ something _ to let other people hear his music. He couldn’t live with Otabek not being able to share that with a crowd all because of his drunken mistake. His chest literally hurt with the guilt of being so damn stupid. 

“I see you, Yura. Quit beating yourself up.” Otabek said when he walked into the kitchen, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before pulling away to get some orange juice. “Let’s just put it behind us and focus on skating today.”

**

Yuri couldn’t focus for shit on the ice that day. His mind was preoccupied, trying to scan his memory for any venue he may have ever seen around the city that would hire a DJ. Oh God, what if Otabek had to start playing kids parties because of him? 

“ _ Yuratchka, get it together out there!” _ Yakov barked, ice-side as Yuri picked himself up from another fall. Shit, another one of those and he’d need to head home for the day. “Oi! Earth to Yuri, you’ve got the Grand Prix Final in four weeks!”

“Shut up, I’m working on it!” Yuri snapped back, grateful that Otabek had a different practice schedule than him that day. He’d hate to be seen falling all over the ice like he was that day. 

Fuck this. He couldn’t focus until he resolved this shit with Otabek’s DJ job. Guilt was a pretty unfamiliar feeling for him and he couldn’t seem to shake it off. 

It was three more hours of trips, falls, and stumbles before practice ended and he walked out of the rink, past a fuming Yakov. This was ridiculous. That stupid manager at the bar was probably short a Friday night act now. Maybe the whole thing was a bluff. 

Yuri shlepped home with his skate bag slung over his shoulder and dropped it inside the apartment. “Oi, Beka! Have you left yet?”

“Hm?” Otabek stepped out of the bedroom with his own bag on his shoulder. “Just heading out, you okay?”

“Yeah just wanted to say goodbye.” Yuri sighed, running up and smacking a kiss to his cheek. “Have a good practice, okay? What time are you coming home?”

“I’ll be done at seven. You making dinner?”

“I’ll pick something up.”

“Okay.” Otabek laughed, pressing an extra kiss to Yuri’s forehead. “I’ll see you later, Baby.”

“See you.” Yuri watched him go and gave him a minute to get out of the building before he bolted for the bedroom and changed into his street clothes. 

He could be pretty convincing when he wanted to be. If he just walked down to that bar and talked to the manager, he could probably get Otabek hired back in a second. It wasn’t like that guy would really want to go through the hassle of reporting them just for being gay. He’d just talk him into letting Otabek play again and then he could stop feeling so fucking bad about the whole thing. 

He had enough of a mind to grab a coat on the way out and caught an Uber to head to the bar. It was a little further than he remembered. Shit, even Otabek’s most convenient venue was pretty out of the way. 

He stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk before the bar, eyeing a stain on the pavement that looked vaguely like his puke from that night. He couldn’t remember the name of the manager, but he couldn’t be hard to find. Business would be slow this time of day. 

Yuri chewed the inside of his cheek as he walked inside and  _ yikes _ , the bar looked a lot shittier during the daytime. 

“Do you want to be seated?” A waitress with way too similar blonde hair walked up and asked. 

“Huh?” Yuri glanced to the side to see a row of booths. This place had  _ tables?  _ “Uh no. I’m actually looking for the manager. Is he around?”

“Evgeni? Uh, yeah one second.” She turned to walk away and Yuri squinted at her roots, trying to see if that blonde was dyed or not. If Otabek was working at this club again, he didn’t want to be jealous of some waitress. 

He watched as she disappeared through a ‘Staff Only’ door and took a deep breath when the man from the other night walked out. Huh. He looked buffer in the daylight. 

“Can I help you?” He asked, his voice just as gruff as before. “Do I know you?” He walked up and Yuri became painfully aware of the two foot height difference. And hundred pound difference. 

“Um.” Yuri blinked. “You uh…” He cleared his throat and glared, trying to deepen his voice a little more when he spoke. “You fired Otabek Altin. Your Friday night DJ? I get that I made kind of a scene, but he’s a good fucking DJ and you’re not gonna find anyone else like him.”

“The fag one?”

Yuri cringed at the word. 

“You’re the little twerp I kicked out of here that night aren’t you?” The guy laughed. “Get the fuck out of here before I call the cops.”

“Are you serious? He’s the best DJ in this city and you’ll let him go because he likes dick? Who gives a fuck?”

“ _ I  _ give a fuck.” He cocked his head towards the door. “Thirty seconds before I call the cops.”

Yuri balled his fists up and summoned every ounce of will power he had not to just kick this guy in the balls. He may be short, but it positioned him perfectly for the job. “Good luck with your shitty ass nightclub then. Have fun blasting top forty because you can’t find a god damn DJ around here.” He flipped him off as he walked back out the door and hustled down the next block, so he wouldn’t be seen with so much defeat on his face when he was out of the bar. Fuck, he was back at square one and he felt shittier than ever. He’d never had a confrontation as pathetic as that. 

He clutched his coat to himself as he walked home. He deserved to walk with what a shit show he’d just put on. He didn’t get what the big deal was. It wasn’t like people could tell Otabek was gay just by looking at him, so who cared if he played? 

He walked back to the apartment and huffed when he got inside, dropping his coat by the door and flopping down on the couch. He was the worst boyfriend ever. Otabek was practically a trophy husband and Yuri couldn’t stop making things worse. Maybe he’d at least appreciate the effort. 

Yuri eventually gathered up the will to turn on the TV and order falafel for dinner, but he stayed curled up in defeat under a leopard print throw blanket. Potya gave a few concerned mews from by his feet, but padded away bored after a few minutes of not being petted. 

Eventually, the front door creaked open and Yuri stayed put as Otabek walked in, his heart sinking as he kept his eyes fixed on the TV. 

“Hey Baby, you okay?” Otabek asked as he kicked his shoes off and set his bag down. “You look worn out.”

“Sorry.” Yuri sighed, sitting himself up. “Hey don’t be pissed.”

“Why would I be pissed?”

“I couldn’t get your job back.” Yuri grimaced. “I went back to the club and tried to reason with the guy, but all he did was drop the fag bomb a thousand times and threaten to call the cops, so I just left.” He felt like such a whimp for walking out like he did, but the guy had honestly scared him a good bit. He was never shaken up after confrontations, but he wanted Otabek to come over and hug him more than ever. “I’m really sorry. I just wanted to try.”

“Yuri, you went back there? Are you kidding?”

“Huh?” Yuri lifted his head and felt a pang in his chest at the angry look on Otabek’s face. “Y-Yeah, I went back. I mean the whole thing was my fault, I was trying to make it right.”

“Yura, why the fuck would you do that?” Otabek glared, running his hand through his hair and Yuri shrunk back at his tone. “I mean Jesus Christ, I told you this was fine. I-I wasn’t even mad about it anymore and you had to go back? Why the fuck would you do that? We talked about this.”

“We never talked about this.” Yuri glared right back, swallowing the lump in his throat and pushing his blanket away, so he wouldn’t keep looking so pathetic. “You didn’t ban me from going back there.”

“Yura, the only thing I was actually upset about was that you risked getting us reported! You’re risking me getting  _ thrown out of the country _ .” He seethed. “After everything we’ve been through? You’d really risk that just to go back and prove a point to some homophobic manager?”

Yuri tried to maintain the hard look on his face, but hot tears were already filling his eyes. He’d been trying to  _ help _ . “I did what I thought was right by you. I was trying to stand up for us.”

Otabek pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fucking hell, Yuri. Тозақ секілді сіз кейде ақымақтықсызсыз.” He muttered to himself and Yuri’s stomach did an anxious somersault. 

“Don’t fucking do that.” Yuri huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back against the couch and trying to ignore the lack of the ‘Yura’ nickname. “Don’t fucking talk shit about me in Kazakh when you know I can’t understand. It freaks me the fuck out.”

“Yeah well you getting into fights all the time with guys who want to call the cops on us freaks  _ me _ out, Yura.”

“Since when is it all the time?!” Yuri exclaimed, shoving himself up off the couch and walking up to Otabek. For once, he despised their height difference. He was sick to death of feeling small. “Twice, Beka! Twice like  _ ever! _ ”

“It shouldn’t have been once!” Otabek bit back. “I get that you were stupid and drunk the first time, but to go back there after I told you how important it was to me that we stay safe?!”

“Why the fuck do you care so much about staying here with me if you’re gonna talk like you h-hate me so fucking much.” Yuri tried to yell back, but his voice cracked, the rest coming out quiet and scared. Fuck this. He was so fucking small. He was small when he tried to stand up for their relationship. He was small when Otabek was angry at him. “I just wanted to help.” He croaked, staring down at the floor to keep Otabek from seeing the tears. “I-I made a stupid mistake and I felt so bad, I just wanted to fix it, but it’s like you just hate me. I-I feel like you hate me.”

“Yura.” Otabek sighed. 

“You called me Yuri.”

“What?”

“When I said I was trying to stand up for us a-and you yelled back at me.” Yuri sniffled, tightening how he had his arms folded, so his hands wouldn’t shake. “You called me Yuri.”

“Yura-”

“Don’t say it just say it to say it.” Yuri swallowed the lump in his throat. “I think I should go to Grandpa’s for a little.”

“What?” The anger dropped from Otabek’s voice. “You don’t have to do that. We’ve never done that.”

“So it’s a first then.” Yuri shrugged his shoulders and blinked his eyes a few times to drive back the wetness. “Can I shower before I go?”

“Yura, you don’t have to ask.” Otabek’s voice reverted to the soft and concerned tone Yuri had expected when he first walked in. “You don’t have to leave either. Look, I-I’m sorry I yelled at you, but-”

Yuri just shook his head and turned around, walking straight back to their bedroom and locking himself in the bathroom, so he could get the shower running. He didn’t desperately need one, but fuck, he felt like he could bawl his eyes out and he wasn’t going to do that in front of Otabek. 

_ Why am I such a fuck up? _ Yuri thought as he stripped out of his clothes, throwing them into the corner of the room before stepping under the hot water and letting a few silent sobs tumble from his mouth. What was  _ wrong _ with him? He fucked up once and apparently he’d fucked up even more trying to fix the first fuck up. He never used to be so weak like this now all it took were a few harsh words from his boyfriend and he was a sniveling mess. 

Everything hurt more if it came from Otabek. He wasn’t trying to endanger them or anything. He would never have gone back if he actually thought Otabek would get reported, or anything, he just felt so horrible about getting him fired that he had to try something. Now it felt like Otabek hated his guts. It took a lot to make Otabek Altin that angry and Yuri had managed it. He wouldn’t be surprised if Otabek was done with him. 

“Yura?” Otabek knocked softly on the bathroom door and Yuri cringed at the concern. Otabek shouldn’t be concerned about him. He was the world’s stupidest boyfriend. “I just want you to know I’m really sorry for yelling at you. I-I didn’t mean to get so mad and I really don’t want you to go back to your Grandpa’s place. You can if you don’t want to see me, but do you want to talk when you’re done?”

Yuri’s mouth quivered. Why did Otabek have to be so fucking sweet? It made him feel like a monster. “Maybe.” He swallowed. 

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” He tipped his head forward and watched the water drip from his hair. He’d face him again when it looked like he wasn’t crying his eyes out over being yelled at a little. Lord, he didn’t know how Yuuri Katsuki did it. If Otabek was his coach, he’d probably break down once a day. 

He washed his hair to soothe himself a bit and took some deep breaths, making the water extra hot and washing his face a few times before stepping out. Shit, if there was anything he loved about their apartment together, it was the fluffy towels Otabek had splurged on. He dried himself off and took one last big breath in before tying the towel around his waist and opening the door, only to trip over Otabek. “What the fuck?!” Yuri yelped as he stumbled over him, catching himself on the bed. “ _ Why _ are you sitting in front of the bathroom door?”

“Sorry, sorry, I was worried.” Otabek stammered as he pushed himself up. “I was just waiting for you to come out.”

“Seriously?” Yuri sighed, but he wasn’t actually annoyed. Otabek was too much of a sweetheart to be annoyed with. 

“Can we talk a little?”

Yuri shrugged his shoulders and sat on the side of the bed, letting his hair form a curtain to hide his face a bit. 

“Yura, you know I don’t hate you right?”

“You should.” He shrugged again. “I’m the worst boyfriend ever and you’re practically the nicest person to ever walk the Earth. If I made you yell and curse at me, I fucked up pretty bad.”

“Jesus, I can’t believe I yelled at you like that.” Otabek said, his shoulders slumping as he looked at Yuri with the world’s biggest eyes. “Yura, look. I am mad that you went back there and confronted that guy all over again, but… I-I know that you were just trying to do the right thing. That’s how you are. You stand up for people even when it’s dumb and risky and you didn’t deserve how I reacted.”

“I shouldn’t have gone.”

“No you shouldn’t have.” Otabek agreed, walking over to sit next to him on the bed. “But I’m sorry for what I said. I’m sorry I called you ‘Yuri’ in that tone of voice, I know it scared you.”

Yuri gave a weak nod and gave into his instincts, leaning over and resting his head on Otabek’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his bicep to hug it like a teddy bear. 

“You know I only freaked out because of how scared I am of us being separated, right?” Otabek murmured. “You’re everything to me. If I got sent back to Kazakhstan, I would never be able to see you as much as I need to. We’d lose our life together.”

“I know.” Yuri swallowed. “I’m really sorry. I just felt so fucking bad about getting you fired and it was the only thing I could think of to do. I searched everywhere online for other venues and I didn’t find shit.”

“I care way more about playing things safe with us than about playing some dingy club.” Otabek pressed a kiss into his wet hair. “Baby, I really need you to let this club thing go for me, okay? I know you feel bad, but it’s fine. I was gonna tell you before I got distracted, but I got a gig.”

“Huh?” Yuri lifted his head. “You did? Where?”

“I’ll text you the address, just go straight there after practice tomorrow. I want you to be surprised.” Otabek said as he ran his hand down Yuri’s back. “You’re gonna stop trying to stand up to that club manager right?” 

“Yeah.” Yuri sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” 

“Are you still pissed at me?”

“No I feel too shitty about being mean to you.” Otabek gave him a squeeze. “Why don’t I do your hair and we can chill the fuck out for a little while.”

“I did order dinner.” Yuri smiled a bit. “It’ll be a little bit. You can do my hair.”

“Great, come here then.” Otabek said, standing up from the bed and pulling Yuri with him. He took him to the bathroom and Yuri finally relaxed when Otabek’s fingers combed through his hair, working out the knots before he brushed it and dried it straight how Yuri liked. He pressed kisses to Yuri’s shoulders, his neck, his cheeks as he went and his heart warmed with every little touch. Otabek’s temper could run hot, but he simmered down fast and Yuri was grateful for that. He could easily spiral out without Otabek calming down and diffusing things, letting him know shit was okay even if they had a fight, or one of them fucked up. 

“You feel okay?” Otabek asked once Yuri’s hair was dry, wrapping his arms around Yuri’s waist and kissing down the side of his neck. 

“Yeah.” He smiled, looking at himself in the mirror. “Food should be here in a second. Want to just put pajamas on and forget about how stupid I acted?”

“I’d love it.” Otabek teased, smacking one more kiss to Yuri’s cheek before they both went back to the bedroom to change. 

Yuri put off any makeup sex for some much needed couch time once the food arrived, snuggling up close to Otabek and saying a few more sorry’s while they watched some shitty cable TV. He hoped he got a few points for getting Otabek’s favorite falafel, but he wasn’t above giving him an apology blowjob when they went to bed too. Shit, it felt a lot better knowing that Otabek had somehow lined a gig up. Maybe he hadn’t totally ruined the DJ thing for him after all. 

“I can’t believe you never stay mad at me.” Yuri sighed as he put his plate back on the coffee table and snuggled back into Otabek’s side. It was getting pretty cold at night, but Otabek was always a thousand degrees no matter what the weather was. 

“I told you, Yura. I don’t like being mad.” Otabek pressed his lips to Yuri’s forehead and curled an arm around his shoulders. “You’re usually the angry one. Quit giving me reasons to be mad.”

“Alright.” Yuri chuckled a bit. “I’m gonna be a model boyfriend for the next week.” He leaned over to nibble on Otabek’s neck to prove the point and grinned when he squirmed a bit. “Do you want to fuck me when your food settles?”

“That was such a domestic thing to say.” Otabek laughed. “I kind of just want to chill tonight.”

“Really?” Yuri stuck out his lower lip. 

“I want to fuck after the gig tomorrow.”

“ _ Oh _ .”

Otabek just shrugged and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “It’ll feel good if we wait a bit.”

“Lame.” Yuri sighed. “Wanna be the little spoon tonight?”

“Fuck yeah.” 

**

Yuri was equally distracted at practice the next day, but less disastrous. He made some mistakes, preoccupied with Otabek’s mystery gig afterwards, but no major falls. What DJ gig was at five in the evening? Whatever it was, he was just happy Otabek had a chance to play his music.

The second he was done, he showered in the locker room, dried his hair, slapped some eyeliner on and wiggled into some black skinny jeans. He put on one of many torn tank tops and made sure his hair wasn’t too disastrous for the occasion. He could probably google the address Otabek had sent him and see exactly what the gig was, but part of him wanted to be surprised. He slipped into a pair of boots and slung his bag over his shoulder. He’d have to hold onto the thing instead of dancing, but he was happy just to see Otabek perform again. 

He realized pretty fast how stupid it was to walk in a tank top in Russia, so he ordered a ride and let himself be driven to the mystery gig. Shit, he was going to let Otabek do whatever the fuck he wanted to him when they went home after this. Make up sex was good, but make up sex they had to wait for? Damn.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Yuri blinked when the driver pulled up to a café. 

“This is the address.”

“Uh, okay.” Yuri frowned at the sign on the place. ‘The Grindhouse.’ “Thanks.” He grabbed his bag and climbed out. He could hear music coming from inside, but it was some soft indie shit he didn’t recognize. Maybe he’d screwed up the address. 

He put his bag on his shoulder and walked in to see Otabek perched on a bar stool, sitting in the corner of the café with that old acoustic guitar he kept in his music room and a microphone in front of his lips. Holy shit. Otabek fucking Altin was  _ singing _ . 

Yuri stared wide-eyed at his boyfriend - at his ripped jeans, black t-shirt, red flannel. He looked like the stereotype of anyone who would play in a coffee shop, but he could cry at how much he loved him right then. His voice was low, twinged with his accent, a little gruff and gritty. It hit him in the pit of his stomach as he walked up to the empty chair nearest to the small stage and watched with his mouth hanging open. 

Otabek noticed him and smiled as he continued to sing and strum, his cheeks a little pink. Holy  _ fuck _ he even had a beanie on. Yuri tried to figure out what song he was singing, but he couldn’t pin it. He hadn’t heard it before.

The lyrics were poetic and about love. They made his heart palpitate and he’d seriously underestimated what those fingers could do, holy  _ shit _ . 

“Um.” Otabek cleared his throat when he finished the song. “Thank you guys. I uh wrote that one a few weeks ago.” There was some light applause and the way Otabek beamed at it made Yuri’s heart swell. 

Yuri didn’t have a clue Otabek had been writing songs, or even practicing guitar again. He’d never heard him play. 

“Thanks for coming, Yura.” He smiled at him before starting to play again. “This is my best friend’s favorite song.” He winked at Yuri before playing a short riff and starting to sing. 

It was an acoustic version of Time Is Running Out by Muse. Yuri had always loved them, but Otabek kind of poked fun at him for liking basic rock too much. He could have cried at how perfect his voice sounded in the song and just the fact that he’d been learning his favorite song without Yuri even knowing. 

Yuri watched his short set, completely captivated. What else didn’t he know about Otabek? He had to be the most talented person on Earth and he was all Yuri’s. Everyone was having quiet conversations, sure, but all eyes were on Otabek. It took all Yuri had not to pounce on him when he packed up his guitar. 

“Beka I had no idea.” Yuri laughed as Otabek put his guitar bag over his shoulder. “When were you practicing?”

“Whenever you were out of the apartment.” Otabek smiled. “I haven’t done this in forever, do you think it sounds okay?”

“It sounds fucking awesome! Jesus Beka, are you gonna go all JJ on me and be a rock star skater now?” Yuri picked up his own bag and cocked his head towards the door. “I need you in private right the fuck now.”

“Okay.” Otabek grinned, leading Yuri lead him straight out of the coffee shop and onto the street again. “Where are you going?”

Yuri yanked him into the side alley and hugged him tight, tucking his head into the crook of his neck and squeezing. “You’re the most amazing fucking person I’ve ever met.”

“You really thought it was good?”

“It was fucking  _ great _ , Beka.” Yuri said, pulling back to look at him with huge eyes. “You fucking killed it! I mean, holy shit, you look like an H&M model, but not stupid, or anything.”

“Thanks?”

“I can’t believe you can sing like that.” Yuri turned his head and pressed some open mouthed kisses to Otabek’s neck. “Also fuck you, I totally dressed like a whore for this and it was a coffee shop.”

“Sorry.” Otabek laughed. “I think you look good.”

Yuri pressed a few kisses against his collar and pulled away. “Please tell me you’re gonna fuck the soul out of me when we get home.”

“I have plans.” Otabek shrugged. “Wanna catch a ride?”

“Yeah.” Yuri grinned, still leaning on him when he pulled his phone out to do it. “Fuck, Beka are you gonna keep doing shows like this?”

“If I can get them, yeah.” Otabek blushed.

“Can you play me the song that you wrote again later? I didn’t hear the whole thing.” Yuri said once the ride was on it’s way, putting his phone back in his pocket and leaning back in to continue to kiss attack. 

“If you want me to.” Otabek smiled as he put his arms around Yuri’s waist again. “It’s cheesy.”

“I don’t give a fuck.” Yuri mumbled, rising up on his toes to nibble at his earlobe, something that always made Otabek’s breath heavy. “Fuck my daylights out when we’re home then play it again for me.”

They moved out onto the side of the road to wait for the Uber and climbed into the backseat when it arrived, stuffing Yuri’s bag and the guitar in the front seat to have the back to themselves. There was something insatiable about how Yuri felt when Otabek offered a romantic gesture like that. He wanted to do every dirty little thing Otabek liked in bed, reward him for the good behavior. 

It was a race up the stairs when they made it back to the apartment, both of them taking steps three at a time, too eager to wait for the elevator.

Yuri locked the door behind them while Otabek dumped all their equipment by the door then grabbed him by the wrist to take the lead. “I still can’t believe you’ve been writing songs and singing and all this shit and I had no idea.” Yuri said when he shut them in the bedroom.

“I was embarrassed.” Otabek laughed. “I’m not really a singer, I mean I can get by a bit, but-“

“Shut the fuck up, you’re fucking talented.” Yuri said, pushing him right back into the bed and crawling up to straddle his hips. “Have you written anymore songs?” He asked as he rolled right against Otabek, pressing down on him through the layers of their clothes. 

“Fuck.” Otabek sighed, his hands coming to hold Yuri’s hips as his eyes fell shut. “They’re not done.”

“Show me later.” Yuri said as he stripped out of his tank top and tossed it to the floor, blushing when Otabek brought both hands up to massage his nipples. “I guess it’s safe to say you’re not mad at me anymore?”

“I could never stay mad at you.” Otabek smiled, his thumbs playing with the sensitive part of Yuri’s chest just to warm him up.

“I didn’t even know you had these Hot Topic fucking clothes.” Yuri smiled, his face flushed as Otabek sat himself up and let Yuri push the flannel off his shoulders. He peeled the t-shirt off next then grabbed the beanie from his head, tossing it to the foot of the bed when he surged forward to catch him in a kiss. “Tell me what you want, Beka.” He mumbled against his lips. “You can do whatever you want.  _ I’ll _ do whatever you want.” He turned his head to suck a love mark onto Otabek’s neck, giving him the opportunity to answer.

“I’m down for whatever you want.” Otabek breathed.

“Beka.”

“Fine.” He let out a low laugh. “Um, I want to fuck you, but before we do that, could we maybe uh…”

Yuri watched the way his boyfriend’s face flushed and ran one hand through his hair to soothe him, smoothing out the mussed up locks he’d tangled by taking his hat off. “Tell me what you want, Beka.”

Otabek blushed a deeper shade of red and leaned up close to Yuri’s ear to whisper to him in Kazakh, the words he was too embarrassed to muster in Russian or English. 

Yuri’s heart thumped at the phrase. Out of the limited Kazakh he knew, sex acts and curse words were his expertise. “We need to get these skinny jeans the fuck off of you.”

They wrestled for a moment to get each other’s pants off, Yuri needing both hands to tug the tight denim from Otabek’s legs. It took both of them to wiggle himself out of the leather jeans he had on himself, but soon every article of clothing was abandoned in a heap on their bedroom floor and Yuri let his hands wander. “When are you gonna stop surprising me?” Yuri murmured between kisses, still sat in Otabek’s lap as he stroked his hands down his chest, his sides, all the way to his hips where he stopped and squeezed. 

He loved to feel Otabek out in bed, the soft tan skin, the muscle of his chest and abs, his dick when it was just starting to harden from excitement but hadn’t gotten the attention it needed yet. Yuri took it in his hand as he planted kiss after kiss on Otabek’s lips, thinking about the words that had rolled off his tongue when he sang and how much he loved his mouth. He felt the weight of Otabek’s cock grow in his hand as he touched in slow, loving strokes, the flesh warm and excitable as he thumbed over the piercing. “Turn over.” He instructed once he deemed Otabek officially warmed up and climbed out of his lap. 

Otabek planted a kiss on his cheek, a sweet little mark of affection before he turned over on all fours and spread his legs a bit.

It was something Yuri was usually on the receiving end of, but now and then, he did it for Otabek just to watch the way it made him fall apart. Plus, he was so often on his back for Otabek or riding the soul out of him, that he hardly took the time anymore to admire how gorgeous his ass was. Christ, he’d probably be topping a lot more if he paid it this much attention on a regular basis. 

“Fuck.” Otabek whimpered when Yuri knelt behind him and leaned in to lick at his entrance. “Yura.” 

Yuri swirled his tongue the way Otabek would do for him and reached around to resume stroking, dipping his mouth down to give his perineum some love - but mostly to hear the strangled moan that Otabek let out when he did it.  _ That _ was music to his ears. 

He kept it up until Otabek started to get too close for comfort and was leaking a little too much onto the sheets. Shit they really needed to put a towel down for any ass eating escapades. 

“Turn over, Baby.” Yuri cooed and Otabek rolled onto his back, cock flushed and hard against his stomach as he looked up at him. “Can I ride you?”

“Yeah.” Otabek smiled, pushing himself up to pull Yuri into another kiss. “Hey, I’m so fucking relieved you didn’t hate what I played today.” He murmured, nuzzling his nose against Yuri’s. “I love you so much, Kotyonek.”

“Now you’re being cheesy.” Yuri said, his heart warm as he pushed Otabek down onto his back again and reached for the lube stashed under the pillow. “I love you too, rock star.”

**

They spent over an hour in the afterglow. As much as he wanted to hear Otabek play again, he couldn’t tear himself away from the warmth of their bed and the fingers combing through his hair. “You should tell me ahead of time and I’ll bring people to your next show.” Yuri mumbled as he nuzzled his cheek against Otabek’s chest. 

“I don’t know.” Otabek shrugged. “I don’t think I’m gonna do it too often.”

“Why not?” Yuri frowned. “Beka you were hot as fuck up there. I almost cried just because I couldn’t believe I’m the one getting to have sex with the hot open mic guy.”

“You’re cute.” Otabek laughed a little and pressed his lips to Yuri’s forehead. “I’ll think about it, but right now it’s just for fun.” 

“Can I hear that song again?”

“I don’t know, Yura.”

“Come on, please?” Yuri batted his eyelashes and watched Otabek sigh in defeat.

“Let me just put some pants on.” Otabek relented, nuzzling his nose against Yuri’s before pulling away.

Yuri watched as he wiggled into a pair of sweatpants and smiled, his heart warm as Otabek left to get his guitar case. He wondered if he could ever do something for Otabek like this - a routine dedicated just to him or something. He was already over the moon that he was dating a top figure skater with a motorcycle and a side DJ career, but now he was dating a real musician, a song writer, and the thought made him swoon. 

Otabek returned with the acoustic and sat on the side of the bed to tune it up. “Don’t make fun of me, I’m still rusty.”

“I literally just watched you play.”

“Still.” Otabek blushed. “I’m kind of new to the whole writing part.”

“I heard most of it already.” Yuri said, scootching closer with the blankets bundled up around him. “I already know I love it.”

“Okay.” Otabek let out a bit of a nervous laugh then started to strum the chords Yuri had heard him play in the coffee shop an hour earlier. They were simple, but low and catchy - just like something Otabek would write.

“I don’t know what to do without you. I don’t know where to put my hands.” Otabek sang in a quiet voice, his cheeks burning red as he moved through the notes. “I’ve been trying to lay my head down, but I’m writing this at three a.m.”

Yuri leaned his head on his hand and smiled as he watched him, reaching one hand over to squeeze his knee and ease his nerves a little bit. Without the shock of seeing Otabek playing in that cafe, he could really hear the words and they made his heart melt. 

“I don’t need the world to see that I’ve been the best I can be, but-“ Otabek started to smile back  a little as he sang the chorus. “I don’t think I could stand to be where you don’t see me-“

Yuri cut him off with a kiss, knocking the guitar out of his grip as he threw his arms around Otabek’s neck and kissed him with everything he had. He was the luckiest guy in the world. 

“Yura!” Otabek laughed. “I thought you wanted to hear it!”

“I couldn’t not kiss you anymore.” Yuri said, peppering his cheeks in little kisses and letting the covers fall away from him as he grinned at Otabek. “Want to shower and sing for me more later?”

“I have a feeling you’re gonna interrupt me every time we do this, Kotyonek.”

“Whatever.” Yuri rolled his eyes and moved the guitar out of his way. “Your fault for being all sexy and artistic.”

Otabek shrugged in defeat and leaned over to kiss the corner of Yuri’s mouth, lingering for a moment before resting his head on his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek against the bare skin. “Thanks for being supportive. I was really nervous.”

“Beka, I love your music - electronic or not. You should record that song.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Yuri murmured, running his hand down Otabek’s back and kissing his forehead. “I want to hear it all the time. I think you’d get tired of me asking you to sing it.”

“Сіз менің өмірімнің сүйіспеншілігіңіз.” Otabek sighed against his shoulder and Yuri’s heart warmed at the phrase. “Thank you, Yura. It means a lot.”

“Of course.” Yuri said, still fixated on the words from Otabek’s native language as he sat and held him. 

_ You’re the love of my life _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw the song Otabek sings is Francis Forever by Mitski!!


	11. Double Feature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Otabek introduces to Rocky Horror and Yuri realizes he's been way underestimating his boyfriend's feminine side!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all I'm sorry this is so late!! so basically i'm working on a really long part of this fic that'll probably be multi-chapter, but idk how im gonna split it up yet and also it's kind of angsty, so i thought yall needed a little fluff and smut so here you go!!! happy super late halloween ha ha
> 
> P.S. - The outfit Otabek wears in the second half is based on this art by LaurasStarlight!

Yuri didn’t consider Otabek to be too kinky in bed. He wasn’t vanilla by any means - what with the dick piercing and everything - but the thought never occurred to him that Otabek wanted to try anything new or dirty. Their adventure last month in daddy kinks had served to spice things up a bit and, sure, it was something he’d throw out casually in bed now and then just to see the way it made Otabek blush, but he never thought his boyfriend was a lingerie kind of guy. 

“It’s Rocky Horror, Yura. You have to dress like this.” Otabek said, clad in a black leather vest with matching short black shorts that stopped halfway up his thighs. Fishnet stockings patterned his tan legs down to a pair of combat boots that made Yuri’s knees weak. 

“I still think this is weird.” Yuri said, glancing down at his own outfit. He had nothing on, but a pair of golden short shorts Otabek had bought him. They were going to freeze their asses off. “Isn’t this movie old?”

“It’s a cult classic.” Otabek frowned as he laced up his boots. 

They’d watched the movie together last week and even though Halloween was long gone, Otabek had been horrified that Yuri had never seen it before and went so far as to find an avant garde theater troupe that put on a shadowcast of it year round. Now there Yuri was, dressed as Rocky while Otabek was his Frankenfurter. 

“It’s fun. You’ll see when we get there. Everyone dresses up and  _ you _ have to play the virgin games.”

“I have no idea what that means.”

“Everyone gets marked as a slut or a virgin depending on if you’ve seen the show before.” Otabek said, standing up from the side of the bed and planting a kiss on the corner of Yuri’s mouth. “You have to get initiated.”

“This shit is weird, Beka.”

“You’re gonna love it.” He shrugged, reaching down to grab Yuri’s hands. “Keep an open mind for me? Rocky Horror’s my favorite movie of all time  _ and _ it played a big role in my gay awakening. Be nice.”

“Alright.” Yuri sighed, turning to grab his coat from the closet and toe on a pair of boots of his own. “We are covering the fuck up for the motorcycle ride over there though.”

“Fair enough.”

**

Yuri didn’t have a clue what was going on. A man in his underwear drew a V on his forehead with lipstick when they walked in - Otabek immediately exposing him as someone who had never seen the show live before - but he was comforted by the fact that once they checked their coats, it seemed like a pretty gay friendly space.

He saw other same sex couples hanging around and Otabek hadn’t lied that everyone was dressed up. Girls were in white underwear, or black lingerie, boys in golden shorts just like his own, or lingerie themselves. He had to admit, he couldn’t stop staring at Otabek in fishnets. The thought of topping him when they got home was probably the number one thing on his mind as they stood in line and Otabek tried to talk him through when to use what props and when to shout whatever call and responses. It was pretty adorable seeing Otabek dork out so hard over something, but Yuri was dead set on eating his ass when they got home.

They headed into the movie theater with the prop bags the cast handed out and Otabek dragged him to the front row, grinning as he pushed the armrest up and sat close to him. “Aren’t you excited?”

“I just think it’s cute how into this you are.” Yuri laughed, leaning his head on his shoulder to wait for the show to start. “You’re not a dork about much, so I’m sure I’ll like it.”

“You’re gonna love it I promise. Plus, how many gay spaces can we find like this in St. Peters?”

“True.” Yuri shrugged as the lights dimmed and a woman dressed as Frankenfurter took to the platform in front of the movie screen to call all virgins up and Otabek was quick to shove him to his feet. “ _ Beka _ !” He whispered, batting his hands away from him. 

“Go up, it’ll be fun.” Otabek said, sticking out his lower lip in a pout. “For me? Please?”

“Jesus.” He rolled his eyes, but hopped over the front row railing anyways to join the rest of the ‘virgins’ on stage. The shit he did for love sometimes. 

The “games” didn’t seem so bad at first. There was a dirty pick up line contest, an extremely grindy walk through the time warp dance, culminating in a makeout contest. His heart had leapt to his throat when they announced it, but the Frankenfurter actress was quick to let any virgins pull their partners on stage to compete. It took one glare to get Otabek to run and join him. 

“I can’t believe you dragged me through this.” Yuri sighed, arms crossed as they stood on stage with the other couples. He would walk off if they were the only gay couple up there, but he was happy to see plenty of women paired with women and one other guy with his boyfriend. “You really want to make out in front of an audience?”

“To initiate you into Rocky Horror? Yes. Very much yes. We’re gonna win.” Otabek said, already wrapping an arm around his waist before Frankenfurter said go. “Hop up.”

Yuri blushed a bit, but was quick to hop into Otabek’s arms, wrapping his legs around his hips to kiss him hard and deep - much to the audience’s pleasure as they erupted in wolf whistles. Sure, the other couples went at it, but Yuri wasn’t one to settle for anything less than gold. He stuffed his tongue into Otabek’s mouth and even groaned against him, running his hand up over his undercut to grab at his hair while Otabek held him up. 

It was only two minutes before the contest ended and they were quickly declared the winners, taking their obligatory bows before hopping off stage to settle in for the show. 

“Thank you.” Otabek grinned when they sat back down, leaning over to plant a kiss on Yuri’s temple. “I’m having so much fun. Seriously.”

“You so owe me for this.” Yuri smiled as the lights dimmed and the cast took their places in front of the movie screen. “Nerd.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” 

Otabek planted one more proper kiss on Yuri’s swollen lips and put his arm around his shoulders. “I’ll tell you when you have to do stuff.”

Yuri watched the show mostly in confusion, but Otabek knew the words to every song, knew exactly what jokes to shout along with the cast, and handed him whatever props were coming up a minute before it was time to use them. He didn’t know what was going on, but it did warm his heart a bit that Otabek was still so full of surprises. He’d started writing and playing his own music and now he was apparently a slutty theater geek. It was a cheesy thought, but he fell a little more in love with him just watching his usually stoic boyfriend do the world’s dorkiest time warp. 

“Did you love it?” Otabek grinned when the credits rolled and the cast took their final bows. 

“Yeah it was fun.” Yuri smiled, eyes already wandering down to Otabek’s legs. God, he was going to wreck him for once. “You ready to go home?”

“Sure, you tired?”

“Not even a little.” He laughed, standing up and offering his hand for Otabek to take. “Take us home.” 

**

It was a short ride home on the motorcycle, Yuri clinging to Otabek’s waist and pouting that it was too cold to ride home without coats on. He needed to get Otabek in fishnets alone in the next five minutes, or he was going to explode in some kind of way. He ran his hands over Otabek’s thighs at traffic lights, feeling the fish nets and pressing kisses to his neck when no one was looking. He was hard by the time they parked the bike in the garage and it made their race up the stairs back to the apartment extremely uncomfortable. 

“Come here.” Yuri breathed as soon as he’d shut the front door behind them, grabbing Otabek and pinning him against the wall to push his coat off his shoulders and kiss him again. 

“Mmph.” Otabek mumbled against his lips, wrapping his arms around Yuri’s waist as they kissed. 

“Can I fuck you?”

“You want to?”

“So fucking badly.” Yuri growled as he turned his head and leaned in to suck a mark onto Otabek’s neck. 

“ _ Yura _ .” Otabek whimpered.

Yuri shed his coat without taking his mouth from Otabek’s collar and pressed his thigh between his legs. 

“Jesus Christ, I love when you get in the mood to top me.” Otabek sighed. “Bedroom?”

“Mhm.” Yuri licked a stripe up his neck before letting him go and kicked his shoes off by the door before they rushed to their room. 

“Would you lose your mind if I told you I actually had something sluttier on under this?” Otabek laughed as he shut the bedroom door to keep Potya out. She had a habit of jumping on the bed whenever they were having especially good sex and after the third ruined orgasm, Otabek had learned his lesson.

“What the fuck could you possibly have on?” Yuri blinked. He was going to have a heart attack by the end of the night.

“Give me one second.” Otabek smiled, planting a chaste kiss on the tip of his nose before walking off to shut himself in their adjoined bathroom.

Yuri groaned and flopped down on the bed to wait. He knew Otabek went shopping to find the outfit he wore to the show, but he didn’t think he’d bought anything else. He was going to cum early just thinking about what could be sluttier than what he was already wearing.

The bathroom door opened and Yuri bolted up, jaw dropping when he saw Otabek leaning against the door frame. 

“You like it?” Otabek grinned, clad in a g-string thong, a leather collar and those fucking fish nets had been thigh high all along, stopping in a lacy circle around his upper thighs.

“I am literally going to cum right now.”

“Shut up.” Otabek laughed. “Do I look ridiculous?”

“You look amazing.” Yuri said, hopping up from the bed and rushing up to him. He put his hands on Otabek’s hips, squeezing before turning him around. “Holy shit.” Otabek in a g-string was a sight to behold. “You know you have the best ass in, like, all of Russia right?” He slapped one cheek just to make Otabek yelp, but he felt his dick literally twitch at the feel of it. “Get on the bed.”

“How do you want me?” Otabek blushed. 

“All fours.” Yuri said, mouth watering as he watched Otabek walk to the bed and crawl on. He was going to have an aneurysm. He usually just worshipped Otabek’s ass in the form of grabbing, or spanking it from underneath when Otabek plowed him into the mattress, but this was a whole new ball game. Otabek looked more than good enough to eat in those tights and he felt like an idiot for never considering the feminine side of his boyfriend before. Sure, he always swooned when Otabek wore eyeliner for a DJ gig, or skated in a more flamboyant costume, but he hadn’t considered lingerie. He fucking should have. 

“Are you just gonna stare at me?” Otabek grinned, waiting on all fours. 

“I’m taking these off before I ruin them.” Yuri said, taking a moment to wiggle out of the gold Rocky shorts and palming over his cock as he approached the bed. He couldn’t have worn underwear underneath those things if he tried.

“Wait, come here before you do anything.” Otabek said and licked his lips as Yuri came up to the side of the bed. 

“What are you…  _ Oh _ .” Yuri put a hand to his mouth when Otabek ducked down and took his cock in his mouth, his knees wobbling a bit as he shoved his free hand into Otabek’s hair. “ _ Fuck _ , Beka.”

“Сіз жақсы көресіз.” Otabek murmured when he pulled off, looking up at him with shiny lips. 

“I don’t know what the fuck that means, but you’re dangerously hot when you talk that fucking language, Altin.”

Otabek just grinned and gave one more flick of his tongue over Yuri’s tip before he cocked his head back towards his ass. “You want the lube?”

“Oh we are nowhere near that part.”

“What do you mean?”

Yuri crawled onto the bed behind him and knelt between his parted legs, putting both hands on his ass to spread him and watch as the g-string barely covered his entrance. “I can’t believe it took musical theater to get you like this.”

“I can put this on whenever you want me to.”

“Don’t make me propose.” Yuri said before he pulled the string to the side and leaned in to lap at the taught ring of muscle. 

The sound Otabek let out in response was heavenly enough for Yuri to consider making it his ring tone. He was used to hearing his partner’s groans, whines, desperate moans and the occasional whimper when Yuri did something especially dirty, but the sounds Otabek Altin made when he was being rimmed only came out when Yuri’s tongue was on his ass. 

“Hhh,  _ Yura _ .” Otabek kept his ass up, but lowered his face to the mattress. “Fuck, fuck.”

Yuri dragged his tongue down to his perineum and massaged it, keeping his hands dug into the flesh of his ass to keep him spread and pliant. “You like that, Baby?”

“Yes.” He gasped. 

“Mmm.” Yuri kissed back up and dipped his tongue into the entrance, pulling back just to grin when Otabek whimpered. “Hand me the lube.”

Otabek took it from under the pillow and handed it back to him, saying something quiet when he lowered his face again. 

“What’d you say, Beka?” Yuri smiled as he popped the cap.

“Don’t stop.” He whined, pressing his hips back for emphasis. “Please?”

“You never beg.” Yuri laughed before dipping back down to give Otabek what he wanted. 

He spent a good ten minutes going down on him, eventually slipping one hand between his thighs to massage his bulge through the g-string, feel the growing wet spot and watching Otabek fist their sheets in his hands. He licked him open until his tongue was sore and finally pulled the g-string down Otabek’s thighs, slicking his fingers up. 

Otabek turned onto his back for the preparation and Yuri kept his dry hand stroking up the inside of his thigh to keep him relax as he eased the first finger in. “Good?”

“Really good.” Otabek sighed, his cock hard against his stomach as he lifted one leg onto Yuri’s shoulder, letting him press a kiss to his calf through the fishnets. “Thanks for letting me do this.”

“What do you mean letting you?” Yuri laughed as he eased a second finger inside. 

“You know.” Otabek winced. “I usually top you and I don’t really dress up for sex, but-”

“Beka.” Yuri frowned. “When I go on the bottom it’s just because I feel like it, but I like this too. I  _ love _ this. We can have sex however you want and I think you look fucking amazing in these.” He said, snapping the tights against Otabek’s skin. “Do you like dressing up?”

“I mean, I like how we usually have sex for the most part, but… Yeah. Now and then. I feel good like this.” 

“You’re adorable.” Yuri sighed, lowering Otabek’s leg, so he could comfortably lie over him, keeping his fingers inserted when he put his weight on the elbow of his free arm and touched their lips together. “I love you.” He said against his lips, using his fingers to massage Otabek’s prostate and keep him aroused even as they slowed the pace for a moment. “You look insane dressed up like this. You can  _ always _ wear what you want in bed. I like whatever makes you feel good.”

“Didn’t we just have this conversation over the whole daddy thing?”

“Mhm.” Yuri nodded, pushing a third finger inside and kissing his forehead when he grimaced. “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I expected you to indulge my kinks and didn’t indulge yours? Plus, you look fucking sexy. You should do this more.”

“I think I’m ready for you, Yura.”

“You sure?”

Otabek nodded and hitched one leg over Yuri’s hip, his arms wrapping around his shoulders as he looked up at him. “Thanks for doing all this with me tonight. The show and stuff. I know you’re not into it, but it meant a lot and I had a lot of fun.”

“Stop making me fall in love with you more, my heart’s only so big.” Yuri said when he reached down to slick himself up, spreading the excess lube around Otabek’s entrance. “I’m glad you had fun.” He smiled when he was in position, pressing a few more sweet kisses to his boyfriend’s cheeks and chin. “Ready?”

“Mhm.” Otabek gave a relaxed nod and sighed as Yuri pushed in. “I fucking love you.”

“And I love fucking you.”

“Shut up.” He laughed, propping himself up and giving him a kiss just deep enough to shut Yuri up as he pushed all the way in, Otabek contracting around him, but staying completely relaxed even when they started to move together. 

Yuri kept their lips touching as he rolled his hips, feeling Otabek sigh into the kiss. “Am I hurting you?”

“No.” Otabek breathed. “No, you feel good.”

He found a rhythm and rocked his hips back and forth, groaning when he felt Otabek’s legs wrap  around his hips, the fabric of the fishnets pressing into his skin. “You’re so fucking tight.” He huffed, letting his eyes fall shut as Otabek purposefully tightened around him. “ _ Fuck _ .”

“Yura.” Otabek panted as his nails scraped down his back. “Fuck. Fuck me.”

Yuri turned his head and sucked a mark onto Otabek’s neck above the collar, his hips twitching at the sound he let out in response. “You’re so good, Beka.” He murmured, licking a stripe up his neck before he reached for one of Otabek’s hips and pinned it above his head, driving into him at a punishing pace that drew moan after moan from him. 

“Yura!” Otabek cried out, digging his nails into Yuri’s shoulders. 

“You feel so good.” Yuri groaned, reaching between them to wrap his hand around Otabek’s cock and stroking him in time with his thrusts.

“Jesus Christ,  _ fuck _ .” Otabek whimpered, hiding his face in Yuri’s neck as he pushed his hips back against him. “Yura, I-I’m gonna cum like this.”

He bit his lip and thanked God because he was dangerously close himself at the rate they were going. “Then cum for me. I’m close too.”

“I-I’m right there.” Otabek choked before he tensed all around him and went quiet, his face burning red as he came in spurts over both their stomachs, his mouth hung open in a silent scream. The look was enough to send Yuri right over the edge too. He bucked his hips and spilled inside him, shivering his way through it as he moaned into Otabek’s shoulder. 

“That was so good.” Yuri laughed when he came down, pressing their foreheads together as he grinned down at Otabek. “Beka, your ass is God tier. You know that right? Like  _ God _ tier.”

“Shut up.” Otabek laughed back. “Get your dick out of me.”

Yuri reached down to pull out and flopped back down right on top of him, nuzzling his cheek against Otabek’s bare chest. “I think you should dress up a  _ lot _ more.”

“I think you should go to movie musicals with me a lot more.”

“If I keep doing this weird theater stuff, will you keep wearing these?” Yuri asked as he trailed his hand over Otabek’s thigh, snapping the band of the fishnets. “We’ve gotten pretty kinky lately.”

“I like it.” Otabek smiled, pressing a kiss into Yuri’s hair. “It feels good to keep things exciting.”

“You’re such a dork.” Yuri sighed. “Wanna come shower the shame off?”

“In a minute.” Otabek mumbled, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing. “Wanna lay with you for a while.”

“You’re cute.” Yuri said, sliding over to Otabek’s side and snuggling in. “We’re really sticky you know.”

“I don’t mind being sticky with you.”

“Ew.”

Otabek dipped down and pressed another kiss to his lips, holding him there a moment before taking his arms away to free him. “Want to take a bubble bath instead?”

“Beka.” Yuri sighed. “If you keep this up, we’re gonna have to get married.”

“Too in love with me?”

“Possibly.”

“Gonna change your name to Yuri Altin?”

“Why wouldn’t you be Otabek Plisetsky?”

“I’d love to be Otabek Plisetsky.” He grinned as Yuri pulled away to get up. “Hyphenate?”

“Or we could trade.” Yuri smiled as he climbed out of bed. “That’d confuse the hell out of the judges.”

“Guess it’s settled then.” Otabek sighed, pushing himself up as well. “We’ll have to get married to screw with the ISU.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on Twitter! I've gotten way more active there lately


End file.
